


Technically Arranged

by ajwolf



Series: The First Prince [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arranged Marriage, Boys Kissing, Communication, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Royal Wedding, Royalty, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Switching, Technology, Vicchan Lives, Victor with a K, kinda subby viktor, love and support, no dogs die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 77,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Yuuri is a tech genius working in Silicon Valley, but he never would have gotten this far if not for the support of the Russian Royal family who offered him a full scholarship to the elite Rostelecom Academy and have been supporting his education ever since. Of course, this help didn’t come for free. He’s now considered a member of the Royal family, which isn’t so bad, other than the inordinate number of weddings he has to attend. There’s also the small stipulation that he is technically a candidate to become the Prince’s consort, but that’ll never happen…





	1. The Prince’s Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Arc 1 (Chapters 1-6)  
> Arc 2 (Chapters 7-12)  
> Arc 3 (Chapters 13-?)
> 
> [Preview](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/post/170043455047/fic-preview-technically-arranged) // [FAQ](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/post/170020344322/technically-arranged-faq)

Yuuri looked up at the high, intricately designed rooftops of Rostelecom Academy with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. It was a highly exclusive school and one of the best in the world, with small class sizes and the best professors. It was _the_ school to attend if you wanted to get into the best universities, if you wanted to get the best jobs, if you wanted the best future.

Yuuri would have settled for just a better future, but when his mother had found the scholarship announcement he hadn’t been able to say no. Coming here would mean he could do so much more for his family, so there was no harm in trying.

He’d always done well in school, and he studied hard for the exam, but he in no way thought he’d be accepted. There had been much more than an exam involved after all. The interview in particular had gone horribly wrong, and then the mixer afterwards had been an unmitigated disaster.

From the time he sat down for the interview until he’d arrived home was all a blackish blur of faces and sound that overwhelmed him just to try and remember, let alone experience firsthand. His anxiety had stayed at bay all through the exam, finding comfort in the familiar testing routine, but had reared its head hard and fast the moment he was faced with a room full of people. His only real memory after that point had been someone dropping him off at home and letting his parents know he’d been having a panic attack.

“Feel better, Yuuri,” the voice of the driver he couldn’t remember had said. “And don’t worry about today. No one’s going to think less of you because you needed to leave early.”

Yuuri hadn’t believed that of course. How could they not judge him for that?

But apparently, they hadn’t, because two weeks later he’d received a letter informing him he would be receiving a full scholarship to Rostelecom, and with it came early admittance and scholarship funds to its affiliated University, provided his grades remained satisfactory, of course.

Yuuri had fallen over when he’d read the letter, but at least he was already sitting down so it hadn’t been a long drop onto the tatami mats. His parents were beside themselves.

He entered the administrative building and approached the front desk. There was no one there, simply a small computer screen with instructions to sign in. He did so, not thinking much of it since his exam had been performed on a tablet. Considering his penchant for all things tech related, the practice felt comforting rather than off-putting to him. The school seemed to place a high value on utilizing technology and that more than anything else he’d seen thus far made him feel confident in his decision to attend.

A few minutes later a message pinged on his phone with instructions to head to the fourth floor. Yuuri was sure there were cameras watching him somewhere, but he still found this system oddly refreshing. It was always uncomfortable sitting and waiting, while some desk clerk scrutinized you. He really didn’t need someone to lead him to the clearly marked lift.

He pressed the button and relaxed as the smoothly gliding box took him to the appropriate floor where it was instantly clear where he needed to go; there was a large door at the end of the hall that practically screamed “Headmaster’s Office”. He had no doubt if he’d looked around curiously outside the lift for too long his phone would have offered him instructions, but he was proud to know he didn’t need any.

Yuuri supposed a lot of people felt like these games were insulting, but they eased his nerves somewhat. Brain teasers were fun, interacting with vast number of strangers was not. He’d take a one-on-one meeting with the Headmaster after a brief hunt any day over the large group interview he’d been forced to do after the exam.

The room had been so full of people, not just him and the examiner, but other applicants, school officials, some people from the government, and even, believe it or not, some press. He’d had to sit and watch person after person go up and speak, working himself into a state so perilous he could barely breathe.

He honestly didn’t remember what he’d said.

He took a breath, leaving the past where it belonged as he approached the large, wooden doors and knocked twice, before opening it slowly, allowing whoever was within to stop him if they wished.

He stepped inside to find the Headmaster, a man named Yakov Feltsman (based on the paperwork he’d received) sitting at a desk and observing him as he stepped in. Yuuri bowed politely, offering the Headmaster a traditional Japanese greeting, even if he knew the man was Russian and likely wouldn’t understand. Yuuri didn’t know Russian and figured it was better to stick to what he knew.

The man seemed to have no objections considering he simply nodded and pointed to a chair in from of the desk.

“Good Morning, Mr. Katsuki,” he finally said.

“Good Morning, sir. Thank you for having me.”

If he wasn’t mistaken, the man smirked a little. “You can call me Yakov, everyone else does; though I appreciate your politeness.” He offered Yuuri a small smile before going on. “As you know from my letter, you’ve been accepted as a student here on a full academic scholarship. There however, are a few conditions that were not explained in my letter that I wanted you to be aware of, going in. We don’t put them in writing as they’re not exactly for public consumption.”

Yuuri stared at him. “What conditions are these? I might want to discuss them with my family.”

Yakov nodded, “Of course, of course. That’s fine as it affects them as well. It’s not terrible, really.” He paused and pulled out some paperwork. “As you probably know, this scholarship is provided by the royal family. It affords you complete freedom over your degree, which right now you’ve listed as Computer Science, but you can, of course, change that at any time. You’ll also be provided University admittance and tuition, as well as a stipend for your room and board. In exchange, you’ll be considered a de facto member of the royal family.”

Yuuri tilted his head. “Huh?”

Yakov smirked. “It’s more common than you think. I technically am part of the royal family. I was close friends with the King during my school days. He had me brought in years ago so he’d know I was always taken care of.

“I studied education, and when their son showed a particularly keen curiosity at a young age they asked if I would consider tutoring him. I saw no reason to decline and spent several years in the position. Then I came here, again, at the family’s request. They were impressed by my work with young Viktor and thought I could serve other children well from this position.”

“And you could say no?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course. As you’re studying computers, they might ask for your advice on improving cybersecurity, ask you to attempt to hack their servers to find vulnerabilities, or create an app for their use. All of these tasks would be compensated, and you could put them on your resume so there’s really little downside, but you could refuse.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad, but that can’t be all?”

Yakov shrugged. “You will get invited to weddings and those are dreadfully boring, if I’m being honest.” Yuuri smirked at that. “Technically you’re eligible to become a royal consort as well, but well, both of the heirs are men so that’s a bit more unlikely to come up.”

Yuuri was surprised at that. “Consort? You mean like...I’d marry them?” He’d never even seen the princes.

“Only the heir, which is Prince Viktor. It’s a highly unlikely possibility which hasn’t been used in several generations. Queen Klavdiya was a part of the list, but she and King Alexei had been friends long before either of them thought of marriage. In your case, it’s likely the most you could expect is a potential friendship with the Prince. You’re around the same age, and from what I can tell, both extremely gifted. You should know, we wouldn’t force you to marry someone who went against your sexuality. I was never even a consideration for King Alexei.”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “But why do they even have it then?”

Yakov shrugged noncommittally. “Tradition, mostly.”

Yuuri thought on this. Yakov was right, it was unlikely that either Nikiforov son would be interested in marriage with another man, and he himself had never really had any inclination either way. True he’d never given it much thought, but it sounded like, for the moment, he wasn’t even a consideration — he thought he could recall his friend Yuuko talking about some tabloid story about all the Prince’s girlfriends. And if it did become an issue, it wasn’t like he didn’t have a choice; he could simply tell them he didn’t lean that way the problem was sorted. He didn’t even know what the Russian princes looked like, and despite what Yakov said, it was unlikely they’d ever take notice of someone as plain and boring as him.

This really was such a small thing...

“Alright, I’ll do it,” Yuuri said with a nod, taking a deep breath and accepting his future.

“Excellent,” Yakov said with a smile. “We’re very excited to see what your future brings, Mr. Katsuki.”

He reached into his desk and pulled out some paperwork, having Yuuri sign his various agreements, before handing him all the information he’d need on his classes. Yuuri’s face started to hurt from smiling as he took in all of the offerings.

The last thing Yakov gave him as he stood to head out the door to explore the campus for the first time was a flyer. He stepped into the hall and looked down at the piece of paper, eyes widening as he did. It was an announcement about the opening assembly on the first day of school. On it was a boy with long, silver hair, a pair of bright blue eyes, and a heart-shaped smile. He was wearing the Rostelecom uniform.

Emblazoned at the top ready the words: _Opening Assembly with special guest speaker, recent Rostelecom Graduate, Prince Viktor Nikiforov_. Yuuri’s eyes fixed on the photo, and for the first time in all of his life, he felt his heart give a tentative jump. This was the person he’d just bound himself to, and he suddenly wished it was more than just a small chance.

 

**Ten Years Later**

Yuuri leaned his head down on the cool surface of his desk, gently pounding his forehead against the wood as the debugging protocol ran on his screen.

“Why won’t you work?” he whined. “Why do you hate me you stupid piece of overblown technology? I gave you life and all you give me is sass!”

He heard a snort as his roommate, best friend, and business partner Phichit dropped a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him. “Two a.m. is technically morning, so eat up!”

Yuuri smirked and dug into the fluffy, maple covered stacks of energy, his eyes trailing back to the thousands of lines of code that were taking years off his life, searching for that one line that was throwing up a bug that was destabilizing the entire program.

The television was on in the corner of the room and Yuuri was vaguely aware of the broadcast. Apparently, the youngest Russian Prince had won another contest, this time for an app that worked with Fitbits and the like to monitor your body’s reaction to sounds. It could identify which frequencies keyed you up or calmed you down, and then matched those to onboard sound files.

Once you had your profile setup, it could run in the background, and then play sounds on its own if it sensed your body becoming agitated to calm you down. Even at the lowest volume setting, the app was proven to help people covertly control their emotions during moments of distress, since the sounds were so subtle that most people didn’t notice them.

It was genius and Yuuri was ridiculously proud of his young friend for coming up with it.

The news had used some stock footage of Yuri at school to play behind the report; probably from one of his presentations last year. Yuuri smiled to himself as he recognized the familiar uniform. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to the young prince as he took another bite of his pancakes, nearly losing the lot from laughing when all he received in reply was a photo of the ornery teen giving him the finger.

Yuuri would never quite get over the fact that he was friends with the second prince after having tutored him the summer before he entered college. Prince Yuri (who used to think it was cool they shared a name, but now hated it and called him Katsudon instead) had learned about a special science camp while visiting a cousin and had returned home positively begging his parents to let him attend.

They of course had no qualms about this, but the one catch was Prince Yuri (whom Yuuri affectionately called Yurio in retaliation for the Katsudon thing) wanted to earn his spot. Yurio was a smart kid but his focus had always been more on literature and the humanities thanks in part to his older brother’s influence. They needed a tutor that could both handle the rambunctious child and help him improve his abilities in the science and technologies field. Lucky for them they had a “family” member who was about to attend university for exactly that particular skill set.

Yuuri had spent the entire summer at one of the Royal family’s many properties, working every day with their son on various experiments and computer languages. It had been just the two of them and a small staff; no parents or family, not even a tutor. He himself was only eighteen, yet he was responsible for the wellbeing of a ten-year-old with eyes far too observant for any ordinary child. What kind of parents left their kid with some teenager they barely knew?

But their trust in him seemed to have fueled some inner sense of strength within him, and while at first he’d been worried it would be the summer from hell, it turned out to be one of the best summers of his life. The second prince was gifted, frighteningly so, with a keen sense of curiosity, and a mind like a sponge. Yuuri thought it might take all summer to teach the boy some basic code, but Yurio took to it as easy as breathing. By the end of summer, they were debugging an app together that Prince Yuri had made largely on his own.

It was designed to help talk a person down from a panic attack so they could control the situation enough to be able to get help, or at least keep from doing something unfortunate like pass out. Yuuri had been shocked when the younger boy had told him what he wanted to do.

“Viktor told me he was at a party once and someone was having a panic attack so bad they nearly passed out. He said he had no idea what to do and felt completely helpless. It made me realize that if that happened to me I wouldn’t know what to do either, but also that if Viktor felt that lost just seeing it, how much worse must that person have felt?”

It was just one of the many times Yuuri had been impressed over the years with the kindness the royal family showed, not just to those around them, but to the world as a whole.

It hadn’t just gotten the prince into his science camp, it had won him (and Yuuri with whom he’d insisted on sharing credit) a slew of awards and attention from the tech industry. Yurio already had dozens of colleges fighting over him, more than a few promising to tailor a course of study specifically for him, and he’d been going to camps and on various internships every summer. Yuuri, for his part, had been able to use the accolades from this and some of his other projects, to help him start his business once he completed his undergrad.

He had thought the Nikiforov’s would want him to stay in Russia for his University studies; but when he’d been accepted to the best tech school in the world that happened to be in America, they’d wholeheartedly supported him, and even bought him a car to celebrate.

According to Yurio, he and Viktor had picked it out, which was cool, but also a bit strange to Yuuri since he’d never actually met the first prince. Even stranger when Prince Viktor’s secretary had informed Yuuri four years later that the Prince was going to buy him _another_ car as his graduation gift.

He’d told her twelve times he didn’t need a new car, that his old one was just fine, but nevertheless, a shiny new Tesla now sat in his driveway and Phichit was driving Yuuri’s old Lexus Hybrid.

He was beginning to understand why Yurio often times called his older brother a stubborn idiot.

Yuuri refrained from reminding Yurio of the time he’d kept them up for an entire night once because he refused to sleep until they’d bug fixed a particularly stubborn build of their app. Yuuri would like to say he had prevailed and insisted on both of them practicing healthy sleep habits, but considering he was doing the same thing right that moment, he really had no room to judge.

He still thought he had every right to find it odd that Prince Viktor had taken so much interest in him. They’d been in the same room together a few times for different functions they both were required to attend but had never spoken in person.

Now that he had his own tech startup, he was receiving frequent requests from the Prince. The first had actually come during his second year at University, and any worries he might have had about frivolous requests had gone up in smoke then and there. The Prince, who was in Africa at the time as part of his master’s studies, had emailed him explaining a problem he’d encountered.

They were trying to find a way to improve medical care for rural communities as part of his thesis project. While most of his classmates were devising solutions to improve the distribution of medical supplies and vitamins, Viktor was fixated on the larger problem – access to doctors.

In such rural communities, there were usually only a few doctors in the area. The problem was those doctors would travel from village to village, and in an emergency, it was sometimes difficult to track the doctor down, wasting valuable time. Most people wouldn’t even bother trying and would just make a run for the hospital.

And many of them didn’t make it.

Viktor wanted to fix that and had a big budget to make it happen. He’d called Yuuri (Phichit had snapped a picture of Yuuri’s face when he answered and even he had to admit it was pretty funny) and explained the problem. Viktor’s initial thought was to build more cell towers so people could more easily get ahold of the doctor when they were in need of medical services. The problem was the doctors were constantly on the move so people would have to call half a dozen doctors who _might_ be in the area to find one.

Cell towers were just part of the problem. In an emergency, seconds mattered, and people needed a way to know where the nearest doctor was instantly. And that’s where Yuuri came in. He needed an app that could offer people both a way to get in touch with local doctors (incase they didn’t have their number) and could tell them where they were so they didn’t waste time going to an empty clinic or calling a doctor who was hours away.

As soon as Yuuri had calmed down enough to let his mind think about the problem, it had intrigued him. Most of it was easy, GPS location and an emergency messenger system, but what if it could do more?

“But how do doctors know if it’s really an emergency?” Yuuri had asked. “What if they’re delivering a baby and someone pings an emergency, but it’s something that could have waited, and then the woman dies from complications because the doctor left thinking there was someone who needed help more?”

“You’re right,” Viktor had nearly whispered, before he suddenly started speaking a mile a minute, ideas pouring from his head. “I’ve got it Yuuri! How we can string all of these projects together into one big network! I need to talk to some people, but I’ll email you more. Oh, you’re brilliant!”

Hours later Yuuri had received an email with pages and pages of instructions. Intricate designs and ideas for using the app to take down important vital signs so doctors could get a far better picture of the health of patients. Other students were working to distribute supplies, so there was no reason they couldn’t also distribute blood pressure cuffs, heart rate monitors and a few other low cost, easy to use pieces of equipment.

Yuuri’s mind whirled with possibilities, and of course, being the reasonable person he was, he didn’t do something stupid like stay up all night prototyping an app that could locate doctors, and collect important diagnostic data at the press of a button.

No, of course not...

Viktor had run an Alpha test of it the next day, giving the app to half a dozen local doctors and several villages.

They saved a life within twenty-four hours when a woman had gotten suddenly ill. The app had helped them contact a doctor who happened to be just a few kilometers away. He’d been administering vaccines to school children and at first her symptoms didn’t seem that severe, but then he saw her blood pressure. He’d jumped in his car and raced to the village.

By the time the doctor had arrived, her vitals had dropped to critical levels, but some fast thinking had allowed the doctor to stabilize her enough to get her to the hospital more than three hours away. A few more minutes and she would have died, and if they’d simply tried to get the hospital, she would have never made it. The app had worked, exactly as intended.

It was now one of the most popular apps in the world, particularly in rural areas, and not just in places like Africa; though it’s affects seemed to be the most noticeable in that region.

Just six months ago the app, along with the several other solutions Viktor had devised and deployed in the region, had helped to identify a major outbreak before it got completely out of control. Using the data gathered on the app (after a quick patch from Yuuri to make it accessible), doctors used it to discover the source of the illness, allowing them to respond in record time. Push notifications alerted everyone to the symptoms and steps to take to prevent spreading the infection. No one knew how many lives were saved, but Yuuri had heard rumors Viktor was being considered by the Nobel Committee because of it.

Viktor’s current project was no less noble, even if Yuuri was losing sleep over it.

Viktor had been visiting a former warzone when he had noticed a man with a cage full of rats. He’d thought it was strange, until the man explained the rats were trained to sniff out landmines.

He’d gone to Yuuri with the problem again, but this problem was a bit more complicated than a computer program. Fortunately, Phichit was an engineering whiz, and he and Yuuri had undertaken the task of creating their own bomb seeking rats, or in their case, robotic hamsters.

Phichit’s babies (as he called them) were highly durable, and small enough they wouldn’t set anything off by stepping on it. They were equipped with sensors and would send an electronic ping when they found something, letting the operator know the pinpoint location of the device.

Or at least that’s what they were supposed to do, but right now there was a problem with the coding and Yuuri was beyond determined to fix it. Viktor was depending on him, and as Yuuri turned his head to the poster he kept of Viktor (much to Phichit’s amusement), he couldn’t definitively say it was just because the prince was a good person.

Because Yuuri’s crush on Prince Viktor had only grown since he first laid eyes on the Prince’s picture that first day. Yuuri had arrived early to the Opening Assembly and had secured a seat in the front row just so he could see VIktor up close. The picture hadn’t even begun to do him justice.

And it hadn’t just been his looks; the words of inspiration the prince had shared, encouraging them all to strive for a better world, had forever shaped Yuuri’s life. He and Phichit took on plenty of private contracts, but if Viktor wanted something, like their mine detecting hamsters, they would drop everything and make it happen. Yuuri would follow the prince to hell and back because Viktor was just _good_.

Oh, and there was also the fact that Viktor had sent him a puppy for his seventeenth birthday claiming it was a Nikiforov tradition. Yuuri had no idea if that was actually true, but that hadn’t stopped him from naming his toy poodle after the prince.

Yuuri sighed. When he was first brought into the family he’d thought being forced to marry the prince would be at best awkward, but now he found himself wishing secretly for it.

His debugger pinged, and he started at the screen, observing where the errors were showing up, slowly tracing back their roots until...

“Got it!” His fingers flew frantically as he added in a new set of parameters to the GPS emitters, slammed his finger on the upload button, and sent the new programming to their small (slightly creepy) robotic army. “Throw one in, Phi!” He called through a fresh mouthful of pancakes.

Phichit complained about throwing his precious children anywhere, but deposited on of the hamsters into their test pit, complete with rocks, dirt, and several deactivated landmines. The little robot scurried quickly over the terrain, it’s mapping directing it to quickly scan the area, pinging back the locations once, twice, three times; all exactly where they should be.

Phichit screamed in triumph and Yuuri practically fell back in his chair, hands over his face in relief. He could hear Phichit happily chattering to his (real) hamsters about all their hard work paying off, but Yuuri wasn’t listening. Instead he was reaching into his pocket and dialing the number he’d had for years but had never used.

“Yuuri?”

“We did it,” Yuuri whispered, his arm slung over his eyes as tears trickled down his face. He and Phichit did a lot of projects, but this one meant something. “They’re working, Viktor.”

He could hear shuffling sounds and wondered where in the world Viktor was. “You had a successful test?”

“Three accurate pings, down to the millimeter,” Yuuri confirmed.

“Yuuri! That’s fantastic! We have to celebrate!”

“I want to do a field test.”

“We will, Yuuri. But first you need rest, I can tell you’ve been up all night again. You’re in the Valley, right?”

He meant Silicon Valley. “Yeah. Our lab’s here.”

“I’m in Los Angeles until tomorrow afternoon. I need to fly out the next morning but let me take you for a drink tomorrow night. I’ll just rearrange some flights and come there.”

“Viktor, you don’t have to that!”

“Sure I do, Yuuri. We’re partners, though I don’t contribute much.”

“Other than all the ideas and money, sure, nothing at all.” Yuuri said with a smirk. He was shocked how easily they had found this rhythm, though he always felt he had a good grasp on Viktor’s personality from the various emails and proposals they’d exchanged over the years. “Tell you what, save the drink. You’ll be at your cousin’s bachelorette party in two weeks, right?”

“Who Mila? Of course. Will you?”

“She was a classmate, so there’s no way I could skip. Buy me a drink there.”

“It’s an open bar.”

“At a wedding you’re paying for.”

Viktor snorted. “I suppose you’re right. Alright. No avoiding me there. You always seem to hide.”

“Viktor, you’re literally a prince and I’m...I’m not even a cousin. I’m just an adopted family member because of a scholarship.”

Viktor sounded like he wanted to argue when a noise stopped him. “Crap, it’s Yakov. I’m supposed to be on a conference call. I’ll see you in two weeks?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri whispered. “See you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I know I went dark for a while, but it's because I've been working on this monster of a fic. Chapters 1-6 will be posted very quickly over the next couple of weeks, so I hope you enjoy this first arc! I will post updates on Tumblr and occasionally Twitter, links below, if you'd like to follow. Link to the FAQ (as well as a little preview) of this fic is posted in the notes at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> [Landmine detecting rats are a real thing and they are adorable little heroes.](https://news.nationalgeographic.com/2015/10/151006-giant-rats-landmines-cambodia-science-animals/) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, shares and the like give me life. I'll be writing arc 2 as arc 1 posts, so if there's something you'd like to see, shoot me a comment! You just might get it. :)


	2. The Two Bachelors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention at the beginning of Chapter 1, but much thanks to the AMAZING [AlexWSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark) for betaing for me...and just generally keeping me for losing my shit. Not all heroes wear capes.

Yuuri was sitting at the bar nursing his second drink of the evening when the stool next to him swiveled to accommodate its new occupant.

“Hello Yuuri,” Viktor spoke softly, his accent playing lightly with his words.

“Viktor,” Yuuri swallowed. Dear God, if he wasn’t even better looking up close and in person, and considering Yuuri had wanted to frame the cover of Forbes’ 30 under 30 edition with Viktor on it, that was saying something.

It didn't matter how many times they'd emailed, texted, or even spoken on the phone, Yuuri always knew doing it in person would be harder. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Viktor, it was just that doing so was far too nerve wracking to even be attempted. But now that they were here, Yuuri found he didn’t want to run anymore.

“I finally got you that drink.”

Yuuri smirked. “Yeah, the champagne is good too.”

“I'm glad to hear it, it cost me enough.”

They both laughed and Viktor’s eyes twinkled. “Well Brain, what are we going to do tonight?”

Yuuri was sincerely glad he wasn’t taking a drink as he nearly snorted from laughing so hard. Viktor had once referred to Yuuri as the Brain to his Pinky in one of his project proposals, and Yuuri still wasn’t quite over the mental image of Viktor with mouse ears. “Same thing we do every night, Brain,” he finally managed to choke out, still giggling way too hard for his own good.

Viktor winked at him conspiratorially before asking, “Good to know. How's the testing going?”

“We've been at the bomb range all week. Only one miss due to a faulty connector. Phichit is reinforcing the robots now. We've added some new tricks to them so it's easier to tell exactly where the bombs are when crews head-out to disarm them; though Phichit thinks he could eventually adjust the robots to do it, or at least safely trigger them on command.”

Viktor gasped dramatically. “Those poor hamster robots. So brave to give their lives to save others.”

Yuuri giggled. “Phichit got the idea when one of them nearly set off one of the active mines the other day. As it was, the robot got a bit damaged; Phichit felt so guilty since it was a bad leg joint that caused the slip.”

“So he went from crying over damaging one of them to considering having them blow themselves up?”

“Phichit has a strange and beautiful mind, I just try to stay out of the way.”

Viktor smirked. “Well I'll have to thank him soon.”

“You could come back with me,” Yuuri said without thinking. “We still have some more time on the range.”

Viktor smiled at him sadly. “I would, but I have a few political meetings to attend too before my presentation.”

Yuuri could feel the disappointment swirling in his gut. It tasted sour, and he hated himself a little bit for feeling it. Who was he to make demands on the time of a Prince? “When do you leave?”

Viktor sighed, “Tomorrow, but I'll be back in time for Mila's wedding.”

“Really?” Yuuri sounded desperate even to his own ears.

“Of course,” Viktor said with a wink. “I need to walk Mila down the aisle. She is a member of the royal family, after all.”

Yuuri smiled to himself, happy to know he'd be seeing Viktor soon. It was funny going from terrified to even be in Viktor’s company, to suddenly looking forward to it so quickly. He supposed Viktor had a very calming presence about him that made Yuuri feel at ease.  “I'm one of the best 'men’.”

Viktor’s eyes shimmered with delight. “For which bride?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle, far too charmed for his own good by the way Viktor had crossed his leg and was now leaning towards him. “Mila, but there was a fight over it. The good news is you'll meet Phichit since he's standing up for Sara.”

“Why isn't he here then?”

“The tests at the range require him there. If they'd all gone perfectly he would have come, but with the error he wants to get to the bottom of it before your presentation. He has to ship the 'kids’ by the end of the week. I have a bit more leeway since I can upload new software on the spot.”

Viktor nodded and there was a comfortable pause as they both sipped their drinks. “I'm surprised you're not out dancing with the girls.”

Yuuri took a long sip of champagne before he responded. “I'm not drunk enough for that. I'm sure Mila won’t spare me for long though.”

“Not a dancer?”

“Oh, I dance, just not much for dancing with girls I don't know who have definitely been looking up that Time article on me.”

Viktor smirked. “Ah, the life of an eligible bachelor.”

Yuuri scrunched his nose in response. “Says literally the most desirable bachelor in the world!” He threw his hands up in protest, making Viktor laugh. Yuuri sighed and continued, “Well, they can try all they want, but it won't do them any good.”

“How come?”

Yuuri glanced at Viktor for the first time and quirked his eyebrow at the prince. “Well, technically speaking, I'd have to get your permission first.”

Viktor looked confused. “Why?”

Yuuri shook his head. It was embarrassing to talk about it. “Don’t play dumb. I was brought into the family Viktor, which means I work for you and I'm one of you potential consorts.”

Viktor nearly spat his drink. “God. Seriously? I mean, I knew about the consorts...can’t forget them actually when Yakov sends me yearly reminders that I need to get married eventually, but I didn’t know...you’re still...I thought...?”

Yuuri blanched. “You didn't know?” Viktor shook his head and Yuuri continued. “The day you came out they sent us all letters. Sara was on the list, actually,” he nodded towards the dance floor where the two brides were laughing and dancing together. “Her letter was just informing her she was being removed from consideration.

“Mine on the other hand asked me my sexuality.” He blushed as he remembered the simple checkbox form that had been sent to him during his final year of High School. He didn’t know what was more embarrassing about the situation; declaring something so personal about himself via checkboxes, or the fact that he’d never really identified himself either way because as far as he was concerned the only person he’d ever been sexually attracted to was Viktor.

“Once I confirmed I was still an option, they sent me another letter reminding me that I’d need to speak to you before 'removing’ myself from consideration.”

“Really? But no one else has ever come to me!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of all this. “Well, I mean, you’re gay. I doubt there’s many left on it? ”

Viktor hummed, “Hmm, true. It’s not exactly a massive list as it is. I suppose that makes sense.”

“Don’t you know how many are on it?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“Not really,” Viktor said with a shrug. “I have no intention of using it, I mean, not in that way, so I don’t really pay attention to it. My parents were a love match even though Mama was on the list. I’d like to do the same, if anyone on the list will have me, that is.” His eyes flicked to Yuuri for a moment. “I had no idea...”

“What, that I'm a potential consort or gay?”

“Both?” Viktor shrugged. “Though a lot of things Mila and Sara have said to me over the years make a lot more sense now. I guess I kind of thought you weren’t out, or undecided? You’ve never said. I’m glad I know now...” He looked into Yuuri’s eyes, a hint of nervousness clear on his face. “You should know I would never force you to do anything.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Viktor, you could require me to do anything for you and you've never so much as asked me to check your laptop for viruses. I know you're a good person, I trust you.”

Viktor blushed but nodded. “If it came to that I would ask you first. I’m not required to use my consort list unless there’s an emergency, but even then, I’d ask. I’ll be King of Russia one day; I don’t want to be King in my relationship too.” He smiled and paused, glancing at Yuuri who was trying very hard not to lean so far forward he fell off his chair. “But like I said, even if it’s someone on the list, I’d want to court them first. Get to know them. Date.”

Yuuri couldn't help but blush a bit himself. The way Viktor had spoke made Yuuri wonder if the Prince hadn’t given this much more than a passing thought. He knew it was foolish to hope, but his heart couldn’t help but clench with desire.

“I’m glad,” he whispered.

“You know,” Viktor said, tapping his lips with his finger, “if there's a chance we could end-up bound to one another, we should see if we're compatible, don't you think?” Viktor stood, hand outstretched, and Yuuri felt his blush intensify. “I mean, we are technically arranged to be married after all.” Viktor said with a wink. “Help me Yuuri-wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope!”

Yuuri snorted and took Viktor’s hand. “As if there aren't millions of people willing to marry you, though you might be in trouble if they find out how big of a dork you are.”

Viktor laughed. “Ah Yuuri, you wound me. I may never recover.” Viktor was leading him to the dance floor as he leaned in close to speak in his ear. “There may be millions of hopefuls, but how many of them could design me lifesaving technology whenever I asked?”

Yuuri felt his breath leave him in a rush. Was Viktor flirting with him? Impossible.

And yet…

“Shall we?”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, a thousand silent questions passing between them. Yuuri nodded, not entirely sure which question he was answering, but knowing the answer was the same nonetheless.

“Yes.” For Viktor it would always be yes.

 

When Yuuri woke up the next morning it was with full awareness that he simultaneously had no idea what happened the night before, and he knew exactly what happened. With the hangover and large swathe of nothingness and the occasional flash of a memory popping into his brain, he had a strong suspicion he'd drank enough champagne to nearly bankrupt Viktor.

Viktor...he remembered them dancing and laughing with one another, Viktor’s wide, happy smile... He snuggled deeper into the covers, wishing he could remember more; it seemed like a night he would want to remember.

There was a soft noise from beside him and Yuuri’s eyes popped wide open as a pale arm pulled itself free of the covers and wrapped around him.

This wasn’t his room; it was far too nice. His hotel room, while comfortable and nicely appointed, was a fairly cookie-cutter design, with a bed, a desk, and little else. This room appeared to have an entire wet bar, sitting area, two televisions, and a marble floored bathroom (at least it looked like marble, it was hard to tell without his glasses).

His room also didn’t have another person in it last he checked. He had a very strong suspicion he knew exactly who that arm, and this room, belonged to but he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit it to himself just yet.

“Viktor?” he whispered.

There was a groan from beside him as Viktor’s silver topped head slowly came into view. There was a muttering of Russian that sounded pained, but not surprised to find Yuuri beside him.

“Ohayou,” Yuuri whispered, earning him a smile from Viktor. “Um, this might sound bad but, what happened last night?”

Viktor chuckled, “That bad for you, huh? Not surprising, I'm pretty sure we drank all the champagne, not just at the party, but in the world.”

Yuuri nodded but regretted it instantly. “If my headache is anything to go by, that's an accurate statement.”

Viktor grinned. “Your feet and legs my hurt a bit too, we danced quite a lot. I had no idea you could pole dance.”

Yuuri groaned. “Noooo, was it Mila? Did she get me up there?”

“She suggested it, but you seemed very eager to show me your skills.”

Yuuri groaned again. Of course, the one time he let himself interact with Viktor he had to go and do something embarrassing. “Please tell me that was the worst of it.”

Viktor giggled, “From my point of view it was one of the highlights of the night. You're a fantastic dancer, I can't wait to see the photos Mila took.”

Yuuri sighed and took stock of his situation. He was in Viktor’s room, but wearing his pajamas. “Um, did we…?”

“No,” Viktor said with a smile. “I'm not saying it wouldn’t have been enjoyable, but we were drunk, so it didn't seem like a good idea. I had one of my people get your things from your room. I wanted you to be comfortable, but you seemed far too drunk to be left alone. Not that I was much help,” he grinned in a self-deprecating manner. He was staring at Yuuri in a way that made Yuuri think that Viktor had maybe had more than one reason for letting Yuuri stay the night. At least he hoped so.

“I’m impressed, you're a highly functional blackout drunk. You even brushed your teeth.” Viktor said with a playful wink as he sat up, a pair of comfortable pajama pants slung low on his hips. Yuuri was sorely tempted to reach out and touch Viktor’s chest; his skin looked soft, stretched over well-defined muscles.

“That's nothing. I coded an app for rating dog parks while celebrating the end of semester during my undergraduate. I woke up with no memories and a floor full of bottles of cheap alcohol, but a damn good app. It’s got a four-point-seven star rating.”

“I think I have that one!” Viktor cheered, a bit too loud for either of them, making them both wince. “I use it when I travel with Makkachin. I didn’t know you made it, let alone that you were drunk at the time.”

“What can I say, it's a gift.”

Viktor snickered, his eyes sparkling. “Breakfast?”

“Please, with bacon.”

Viktor made a snort. “More like ‘with everything’. It's not great for your diet, but hangovers require special care.”

Yuuri couldn’t disagree, and within twenty minutes Viktor had somehow filled their room with what seemed to be every item on the hotel’s menu. Yuuri thought of questioning the how, but that seemed to be a silly question. “I’ve never stayed in the Presidential suite at a hotel before,” he mentioned, looking around the large room while he swallowed down mouthfuls of pastries and sausages.

“Actually, they rename the room to the Royal Suite when I'm here.”

“You're kidding.”

“I wish I was,” Viktor said with a shrug. “It's a bit embarrassing. I'm surprised no one’s put you up in a room like this in a hotel. You're becoming as famous as me.”

Yuuri blushed. “Only because of you.”

Viktor shook his head. “You're amazing Yuuri, even without my help you'd be changing the world.”

Yuuri bit his lip, eyes locked on his plate. “It's better with you though. I can code almost anything, but you give me focus. I think we make a good team.”

Viktor’s hand slowly slid into his field of vision, his fingers sliding over Yuuri’s own. “I couldn't agree more.”

Yuuri looked up, catching Viktor’s eyes. He could feel a pull between them, a heat that was undeniable. A low pulse deep within his gut urging him forward, closer to Viktor, and inexplicably, Viktor seemed to be leaning forward too, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips as he moved closer to Yuuri...

A shrill ring had them both jumping, and Viktor swore softly in Russian as he answered his phone, fingers creasing his forehead as he spoke quickly into the receiver. He glanced at Yuuri apologetically as he spoke, finally letting out a long sigh as he hung up.

“That was Yakov. Apparently, they need me to leave early for a last-minute meeting before I head back to Africa.”

Yuuri nodded, his curiosity getting the better of him. “What do you have meetings about here? I mean, I know you do more than what I see…” he trailed off and shrugged, feeling a bit sheepish.

Viktor grinned at him indulgently. “Lots of things, really. Anything from educational programs that we’re involved with, technology work we’re doing, like I do with you, or just regular political stuff. Dad’s been really impressed by the work you and I have done together so he’s doing me a favor by attending the test. In exchange I’m attending some of his meetings now.”

“Wow,” Yuuri breathed. “I didn’t know the King even knew about our project.”

Viktor blushed a bit. “I’m afraid I’ve gushed a bit about it, and you, at home. Yura thinks I’m the most annoying person in the world right now.” He looked up a bit bashfully. “But Dad’s really impressed by this project. He’s always liked your work, and he’s just glad you’re able to help me achieve my vision.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a small swell of pride within him, even if he wasn’t very good at taking compliments. “I’m glad,” he whispered. “If you run into any problems during the tests be sure to call me. I can troubleshoot them remotely, day or night.”

Viktor smiled softly. “I will.” He paused, looking slightly nervous. “Yuuri, when I get back, can we talk? Maybe go to dinner? Yakov will hate me for it, but I can clear my schedule and come back out to the Valley for a few days after this presentation.”

Yuuri’s heart heaved with excitement. “Would this be a working dinner?”

Viktor shook his head, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. “If that’s alright?”

Yuuri was torn between his desire to scream with joy, and crawl under the covers. It was too much. He took a steadying breath before meeting Viktor’s eyes, determination coursing through him. “Are you set on going to California?”

Viktor tilted his head in confusion but shook it. “Are you going somewhere?”

Yuuri nodded. “If you have time…I haven’t been home in a long time and I was planning on taking a break after this project and visiting my family. You could come with? The accommodations won’t be as nice as this, but our hot springs are some of the best in the world.”

Viktor’s mouth dropped open a small fraction as he seemed to breathe out a small ‘oh’, before blinking rapidly, a huge heart-shaped smile spreading over his face. “Yes! Of course I’ll come! I haven’t been to Japan in years, you can show me around like the locals! Oh, and I can finally try your mother’s Katsudon!”

Yuuri giggled and nodded. “Sounds like a perfect reward after all our hard work.”

Viktor leaned forward once more, his forehead touching Yuuri’s. “Da, it sounds perfect.”

Yuuri’s breath caught as Viktor's blue eyes stared deep into his own.

A heavy knock banged on the door and Yakov's voice boomed through the door.

Viktor cursed softly again, making Yuuri giggle as they pulled back. “I suppose I better go, but I'll call?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

Viktor nodded. “Soon,” he whispered, as he quickly gathered his things and headed out the door. Yuuri spotted Yakov through the opening of the door, earning him a raised eyebrow from his old headmaster. Yuuri simply shrugged, smiling to himself, his only regret was that he couldn't remember the night before.

 

Despite the fact that Yuuri really would have liked to linger with Viktor that morning, the truth was he too had things to attend to. It was a quick flight home, and with the aid of time zones nullifying the duration of the flight, he was able to make it out to the mobile lab at the bomb range with lunch in tow.

“You are a lifesaver!” Phichit greeted him as he dug into the bags of In-N-Out Yuuri had brought with him, eager to nurse his own hangover with the greasy comfort food. Yuuri grimaced a bit at the volume his friend employed, glad he’d already dropped off the other bags he’d brought for the Sheriff’s Department workers. His father had always taught him to always care for everyone you were working with if you wanted to make everything run smoother. It had cost him a bit of pocket money over the years, but it had been good advice that had always seemed to pay off.

He bit into his Double-Double Animal Style and groaned with delight, leaning his head on Phichit’s shoulder.

“Hangover?” His friend asked.

“Absolutely massive. Who has a bachelorette party on a Wednesday?”

Phichit snickered. “Royals. Or soon to be Royals in Sara’s case. Speaking of which, how was the other Royal in attendance?”

Yuuri grimaced and attempted to deflect his friend, knowing it was no good. “Not sure who you mean; most everyone there was affiliated with the Royal family in some way.”

Phichit, never to be denied, rolled his eyes. “You know exactly who I mean, but I’ll clarify for you. How was the only other gay man in attendance, who also happens to be the first Prince of Russia?”

Yuuri blushed. “You could have stopped after the gay man part…actually you could have stopped at man. We were the only two.”

“Yuuri…” Phichit scolded playfully.

“He was good,” Yuuri admitted. “We had breakfast this morning.”

“Aw, that’s cute, but what about everything before breakfast?”

“We had a drink,” Yuuri nearly whispered, earning him a groan from Phichit who thrust his phone right in front of Yuuri’s face.

“What about the dancing with Viktor?!?!” Phichit practically begged. Yuuri felt his eyes grow wide as he looked at the screen. He and Viktor were dancing together, Yuuri in just his shirtsleeves, and they looked…happy. As much as he’d enjoyed their talk this morning, there was something about the way Viktor was smiling in this photo, leg raised towards the air, Yuuri’s hand supporting it; his other hand resting on Viktor’s cheek. They looked like they were having the time of their lives.

“I…” Yuuri paused, blinking back tears from his eyes. “I don’t remember.” Phichit looked ready to argue so he pressed forward. “I remember getting there. I was at the bar and Viktor approached me. We talked for a while and it was really fun. Then he asked me to dance. Next thing I know, I’m waking up in his room,” Phichit gasped and Yuuri rolled his eyes, “fully clothed, and we had breakfast. It’s just flashes other than that. Though Viktor did tell me we danced a lot…and I apparently pole danced.”

Phichit made a noise that Yuuri was fairly sure couldn’t be properly appreciated by the human ears; in his still hungover state it was a one-shot knock-out that had him moaning in protest, hands coming to his ears, Animal Style Fries hanging from his jaw.

“Phiiiii, have mercy!”

“Sorry!” Phichit stage whispered. “But Yuuri! You pole danced for Viktor Nikiforov!”

Yuuri moaned again. “I’m aware, and I didn’t mean to…” he paused and looked at Phichit who seemed eager for details, but Yuuri needed something more from his friend. “I like him, Phi. We talked a lot, and I remember bits and pieces of the dancing before the night got crazy. It was nice.”

Phichit’s smile glowed. “Aw, of course it was, Yuuri! The pictures Sara sent me were adorable. You looked like you were in your own world.”

“But Phi, he’s the Prince! What chance do I even have?”

Phichit sighed. “Need I remind you you’re currently part of Forbes’ top 30 under 30 list? Or that you’re an amazing dancer, a great friend, smart, successful, kind, and a dog lover? You’re a catch, Yuuri Katsuki! Prince or not, Viktor would be lucky to have a shot with you!”

“Yeah but it’s weird, you know?” He paused. He’d told Phichit about his Nikiforov family sponsored scholarship, of course, but the consort agreement…that he’d kept to himself. It was just too much to deal with. “I like him, but like…does he like me? Can I like him? I mean, the whole…you know I owe his family a lot, and sometimes it just feels like too much to even ask for more.”

Tight arms secured around him as Phichit pulled him into a hug and Yuuri sunk into his friend’s embrace. Phichit gave the _best_ hugs. “First of all, yes, you can like him. So what if his family has helped you, you’ve helped them plenty in return. It’s give and take and it’s not like you’re planning to steal Viktor away and lock him in a tower. He gets as much out of a relationship with you as you do.”

Yuuri huffed out a long breath. “I just worry that I’m setting myself up for heartbreak. I mean, I know I’m pretty cool, but he’s still out of my league.”

“Yuuri, if he’s out of your league, then there is no one who can catch him.”

Yuuri took a steadying breath. “He asked me to dinner…and then I sort of invited him to come to Japan with me next month. And he said yes.”

Phichit’s eyebrows nearly collided with his hairline they shot up so fast. “Talk about burying the lede! Yuuri! Viktor asked you on a date and you fucking invited him home to meet your family?! And he said yes?!”

“Um, yes?”

Phichit threw his hands into the air before grabbing his hair and laughing. “Yuuri, the Prince of Russia wants to date you, and probably marry you while he’s at it!”

“What? No! I mean, we have a good time together…”

“Yuuri, you haven’t had time to go home in five years. Viktor is even busier than us, yet he agrees on the spot to basically clear his entire schedule to spend time with you? Do you not see how obvious it is that he likes you?”

Yuuri blushed. “I think I’m just afraid, Phi. I’ve liked him for a really long time, it just doesn’t seem possible that he likes me back.”

Phichit sighed and leaned against him. “I know you’re pretty bad at reading the signs or believing in yourself, but trust me, he’s into you.”

Yuuri leaned back into his friend. “I’ll trust you, for the moment, but can we blow up some robots now?”

Phichit gasped, “How dare you try and hurt my babies! But yes, I cobbled together a new prototype that I think should be able to locate and trigger the bombs for fast detection and ‘removal’ in emergency situations.”

Yuuri snickered. “It would be better if we could disable them, but I feel like this could be a handy feature in some situations.” Phichit squeezed him and they sat up. “Alright, let's blow some shit up.”

“Music to my ears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has no chill. None at all. *so proud of my son*
> 
> I'll post on tumblr when chapter is going to post, should be no later than Thursday (possibly sooner). I'm working on arc 2 as well as a 'secret' project with AlexWSpark (and like...all my other AUs), but it feels great to be posting again. I'll have more of this and hopefully some other fics soon. I really want to post a follow up to my Vampire fic I posted over the holidays. I actually just reread it today and I adore it...I need more of it...
> 
> This is kind of off-topic, but I happen to have a spare game code for Life is Strange up for grabs if anyone is interested! Shoot me a message on Tumblr or Twitter if you'd like it and I'll send it your way (first come, first serve).  
> EDIT: Code's been claimed, but if I ever get some more I'll do this again. :D
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! I can't wait to share more of this story with you all. Comments, kudos, shares and all forms of love are greatly appreciated. See you all soon!


	3. Static on the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I keep forgetting to mention the amazing AlexWSpark is my amazing beta and partner in crime!!

A week later Yuuri and Phichit were back at their lab, both independently working on small side projects that were mostly busy work to keep them from driving themselves nuts. They had sent off their hamster bots five days ago after several more successful tests at the range. The personal courier Viktor had arranged had navigated them halfway around the world to a remote village where Viktor collected them, calling Yuuri (Yuuri had shuddered when he thought of the international calling fees) the moment he had them in hand.

Viktor had spent the first few days showing them to some of the local residents, but today was the date of the big test, where not just Viktor and his father, but several prominent countries’ presidents and leaders would gather for the demonstration.

It was as high as the stakes got for any project.

They had the news on as background noise. Phichit was cursing under his breath as he attempted to fix some sort of feedback loop in whatever he was working on (he hadn’t explained it and to Yuuri it just looked like a waffle maker), while Yuuri was working through some of the most tedious code he’d ever created. It wasn’t something he needed for one project or another, just something he felt would potentially prove useful someday, and was sufficiently frustrating to keep his mind occupied.

Neither he nor Phichit were very good at waiting to see if their projects were received well. He sighed as he typed out another line of code, letting his mind sink into the tedium while his body enjoyed the warmth of Vicchan curled on his lap, napping peacefully with cute little sounds yipping out every now and again.

He’d have to see if Viktor could bring Makkachin to Japan. A small smile creeped over his lips; he really wanted to show Viktor his town and take him ice skating at the Ice Castle. Viktor would enjoy that, he was sure.

He was just getting lost in his own wool gathering when his phone buzzed on the desktop, and a huge smile spread across his face as he answered. “Viktor!” he exclaimed, keeping his volume at a reasonable level, but unable to keep the excitement out of it. He knew only half of it came from the project, the rest was just happiness to talk to Viktor once more.

He really hoped Phichit was right about the feelings being mutual.

There was a loud crackling over the line as static marred the connection; the sudden noise had Yuuri nearly recoiling from the phone, only holding his ground in hopes that Viktor’s voice would break through the noise. His jumpy movements caused Vicchan to retreat from his lap and Yuuri’s fingers gripped uselessly at his thighs.

Finally, something came through, a loud hum and what sounded like a lot of shouting buzzing in and out as the static surged and ebbed, until finally, breaking through.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. The chaos of sound was grating his anxiety, making him fear the worst, but hearing Viktor’s voice was like a balm to his soul. “Viktor, thank god. What’s going on? It sounds crazy there.”

There was more static and Yuuri had to wait a long time before he finally heard Viktor’s voice again, though this time he noted something strange. Viktor didn’t sound like himself, nor did he sound happy, he sounded... _panicked_.

“Yuur…sorry the…plane…Dad is...I need…thing…promised…me.”

Viktor spoke for more than a minute, words fast and strained, but Yuuri could only pick up the occasional syllable over the noise, static and constant interruptions of service. Their phone calls had never been this distorted, no matter where Viktor was in the world; he had a Sat phone that ensured a perfect connection anywhere, so why now was it so garbled?

“I’m sorry Viktor, I can’t hear you. The phone’s breaking up! Can you text me? I’ll help however I can!”

What had happened? Yuuri couldn’t help the worry that settled over him.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I can’t…trying…nothing…soon.” The line went dead and Yuuri stood ramrod straight, staring at his phone, an unknown sense of unease rising in his throat. He didn’t even remember having stood; he needed to do _something_ …Viktor needed him, he knew it.

“Yuuri, what is it?” Phichit asked, staring at him with concern.

“I don’t know…” He was cutoff as the Breaking News alert burst over the screen, and Yuuri grabbed the remote, turning up the volume.

“Breaking news out of Africa where a meeting of World Leaders was interrupted just minutes ago by an explosion. Reports are coming in that a rebel group, looking to destabilize the African Union attacked the gathering. Leaders from several nations both within and outside of Africa were said to be meeting to discuss the ongoing efforts to provide aid to some of the world’s poorest citizens.

“Details are few, but we are getting some cellphone footage from the ground where the attack began with a large explosion, believed to be an improvised device of some sort, and was quickly followed by gunfire. The attendees were evacuated immediately, but there are reports of injuries and possible casualties.”

Yuuri felt his knees give out and Phichit just barely caught him, dragging him to the couch. “Yuuri don’t panic, we don’t know anything.”

“That was Viktor, but something was wrong.”

“Then he’s okay! The information from that news report isn’t up to date. We know Viktor’s okay, he called you. He couldn’t have done that if he was hurt.”

“But what if he was?!” Yuuri’s eyes were wide, breaths coming fast. Phichit dropped Vicchan in Yuuri’s lap once more and Yuuri curled his fingers into the fur, trying to control his breathing.

 _Viktor._ He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to focus on the echo of Viktor’s voice in his mind. It had sounded upset, worried even, but there was no weakness or pain. His breath started to stabilize. He’d try texting Viktor and calling him back. There was no sense panicking yet.

There was a pounding at the door that made both Yuuri and Phichit jump. Vicchan started barking and Yuuri felt his eyes grow wide as his breath sped out of control again. Phichit cursed and went to the door, swinging it open after a brief glance at the security panel.

“Is Yuuri Katsuki here?” The deep, slightly accented voice asked. Phichit nodded and stepped aside, letting a man wearing a black suit in. He had a rather stern face and his hair was trimmed into an undercut; and he moved with authority despite, Yuuri was quite sure, still being in his late teens. He was holding out an ID and offered it to Yuuri as he entered the room.

He was from the Russian Government. “I’m Otabek, one of Viktor’s personal guards.”

Yuuri nodded, recognizing the badge. The man looked rather familiar… “Oh, you were with Yurio when he started school! I saw you on the news.” His breath eased as he recognized the man.

Otabek nodded with a soft smile. “I’ve been working with Viktor for several years. I was recently moved to the second Prince since I can blend in at school a bit better than most of the others. Viktor asked me to keep an eye on you during this test.”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open. “What? Why?”

Otabek looked uncomfortable. “We had some intelligence there could be an attack like this on the meeting.” He stared at the TV where the news was now playing footage from the area. There was a lot of smoke. “Precautions were taken, but we couldn’t be sure if the goal was to disrupt the African Nations, Russia, or your project in particular. Viktor said that removing a burden of fear from the local people would make life more difficult for local rebels. He asked me to keep an eye on you just in case.”

Yuuri blinked. “Viktor knew?”

Otabek nodded. “There are threats against him on a near daily basis. We’re used to protecting him, and he’s used to living with those threats, but this is the first time he’s asked me to look after someone outside the immediate family.” He looked at Yuuri with curiosity, as if he didn’t have any more of an idea what to do with this information than Yuuri did.

“What happens now,” Phichit asked. “Obviously we’re fine. The news said the attack was against the African leaders.”

Otabek shook his head. “We don’t know that. For now, my people and I will hold and wait for further instructions from Viktor.”

“He just called,” Yuuri informed him, “but the signal was too garbled to make heads or tails of.”

“Not surprising. The phones have a hard time establishing a connection from the airplane. Viktor, or the King, should reach out soon via our more stable connections.” He tapped his ear. “I’ll know as soon as they do.”

“Wait, plane?” Yuuri asked. The attack had just happened, how would Viktor have been on a plane?

“Ever heard of Air Force One? It’s kind of like that, only not nearly as nice. We have a similar plane, of course, but the one they took to Africa is a basic C130. It’s nothing luxurious, but it’s a tough machine, and can take-off from much shorter runways than our other planes. It has a mobile hospital in the back, so they can treat any injuries, but it also has state of the art communications. My guess is they’re speaking to Yakov now and making a plan.”

“Yakov?” Phichit asked. “What is his actual job? I keep hearing about him.”

Yuuri smirked. He’d had similar questions when he first found out.

“Officially, he’s Viktor’s Assistant,” Otabek said with a shrug. “Might be better to say he’s Viktor’s keeper. He basically takes on whatever role he needs to in order to keep an eye on Viktor. When Viktor was at school, he was the Headmaster of Rostelecom; now he’s sort of a liaison for Viktor, helping him carry-out his official duties.”

Phichit just shook his head. He looked ready to ask more when Otabek’s hand suddenly went to his ear piece and a serious look passed over his face. He responded with a few short words of Russian before slowly speaking in English so they could understand, “I am confirming, Yuuri Katsuki is safe.”

Yuuri and Phichit looked at each other, both brows narrowing. Vicchan, who had been hiding behind the couch slowly curled around Yuuri’s ankles. He picked up the dog, nervously stroking him while they waited for the news.

Otabek finally seemed to finish and looked at them. “Before you ask, Viktor is fine, but I don’t know anything more than that. They’re limiting the flow of information which means something has likely happened, but Yakov wanted me to personally assure you he spoke to Viktor and confirmed he’s unharmed.”

Yuuri let out a breath, burying his face into Vicchan’s fur. “Thank god,” he whispered.

“Indeed,” Otabek said softly, “but you’re not going to like this next part. I’ve been instructed to bring you to Russia.”

Yuuri’s head snapped up. “What?” Phichit for once was speechless.

“I can’t tell you why, all I know is Yuri and Mila’s guards were also given similar instructions. They’re bringing everyone in.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Phichit said softly.

“No, I agree,” Otabek sighed.

Yuuri blinked, fear gripping him. Something was very wrong and all he wanted was to have Viktor next to him…

“Will I be able to see Viktor when I get there?”

Otabek nodded. “It might be a few hours, but yes, you will.”

“Phichit comes with me then,” Yuuri said, trying to sound braver than he felt. “If I’m in danger in my home, then he’s in danger being here. We’ll need to bring our computers, Vicchan and Phichit’s hamsters. If this is going to be more than a few days we’ll need more things; we’re not putting our work on hold.”

Otabek looked a bit stunned, and Phichit was grinning, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Best do what he says. When Yuuri gets stubborn there’s no talking him down. I’m guessing you have a timeline for getting Yuuri into the air. No sense wasting time when we’ve got so much to pack.”

Otabek blinked for several long second before he caved. “Fine, I’ll get some people in here to help. Instruct them on what to pack here while you gather your personal items. I need to phone this in.” He looked bitter at the thought but Yuuri nodded, watching until the guard had left the room.

“Sorry Phi, I didn’t mean to make all those demands without asking.”

“Oh hush, Yuuri.” Phichit hugged him. “You’re scared. So am I. Realistically, I’m probably safe here, but I know you’ll feel better having me with you, both because you’ll know I’m safe and because then you have your bestie with you in what is sure to be an uncomfortable situation.”

Yuuri sagged into his friend and nodded. “I’m scared for Viktor. Whatever this is, it’s big Phi. I’ve never heard Viktor sound like that.”

Phichit nodded. “I know. Now come on, we have packing to do.”

They got to work, pulling apart their rigs and prepping them for travel. Yuuri had purchased special cases for moving their equipment years ago since they sometimes had to travel for their projects. Once Otabek’s crew joined them, Yuuri took over instructing them on which pieces to take while Phichit went to handle their wardrobes; though not before he stuck Vicchan in Otabek’s arms for safe keeping. Yuuri had to force himself not to look at the stern security guard lest he started laughing hysterically at the image of Vicchan happily licking his face as the guard tried to direct his people.

Once the equipment was sorted, Yuuri went to help Phichit, only to find his friend zipping up the bags. “You’re done already?”

“Yuuri, my platonic love, you are about to go see your Prince for whom you have a massive crush on. You only have a half-dozen acceptable outfits, so it really didn’t take long to pack.”

“I seriously hope you’re joking.”

Phichit winked. “Only a little. I did make sure to pack in some of your favorites, but we’re sure to be bored without much to do there, so we can go shopping if we need more.”

Yuuri groaned but didn’t bother arguing. He knew it was pointless. “Do you need help with your things?”

“I’m already done. I keep a few go-bags ready at all times, so I’m never caught off-guard and do something terrible like forget my moisturizer. Speaking of, I made sure to pack some for you. Make sure to use it.”

“Yes, mother,” Yuuri said sarcastically as he grabbed his bags.

“Just think, if you causally remark to Viktor that you didn’t bring enough things, I’m sure he’d be happy to take you. Sounds like a good excuse for a date.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes as they entered the living room with their belongings. “Phi, either this will be no big deal and we’ll be home in a few days, or if it’s as bad as all this makes it seem, I doubt Viktor will have time to take my shopping.”

“He would clear his schedule in a heartbeat for that,” Otabek deadpanned from the doorway, making Yuuri turn bright red and Phichit cackle with glee.

“You see! Everyone knows he’s got feelings for you!”

Yuuri shook his head, totally in denial. “No way.”

Otabek cleared his throat. “You didn’t hear this from me, but as his personal guard for nearly two years, I can confirm that your photo might be on his phone’s lock screen, and he might sigh dramatically whenever he looks at it.”

This was it, Yuuri had died. He let out a rather unholy sound as Phichit cheered and steered him out of the house, tossing the keys to Otabek to lock-up. Minutes later they were speeding towards the airfield while Vicchan attempted to lure Yuuri out of hiding under his coat through puppy kisses alone.

It was super effective.

The next several hours were a bit of a blur. Otabek had a private plane secured for them, and thanks to the multiple cars he and his crew had brought with them, most of their belongings were already loaded by the time they arrived. Before Yuuri could have imagined it, they were airborne and on their way to St. Petersburg.

Of course, it was going to be a very long flight. A full fifteen hours by Google’s calculations, though Otabek assured him their plane would shave a few hours of the trip. Either way, Yuuri had entirely too much time to sit and stare at the news flashing updates on the attack as he worked himself back into another state of semi-panic.

“Yuuri,” Phichit whispered, “You should sleep. Looking at that isn’t going to help. If there’s any news, Otabek is sure to know before they do.”

Otabek was sitting some seats away, but either he heard them or could read lips because he nodded reassuringly.

Yuuri fidgeted, looking down at his phone. He’d texted Viktor, but the messages had remained stubbornly unread. He just wanted to talk to Viktor, to hear his voice without static.

He’d harbored a poorly concealed crush on the Prince for years, but their night together seemed to have solidified something within him, taking it to a new level that he wasn’t used to yet. He’d been looking forward to their time in Japan. Even if Viktor could only spend a few days, there was a certain peacefulness that could only be found in a sleepy town like Hasetsu. They needed time alone, just to talk, to sort out these complicated feelings; and with these complications it seemed unlikely they’d be getting any alone time in the near future.

Phichit eventually shoved Yuuri’s noise canceling headphones over his ears with his favorite soft music playing and switched off the screen in front of him. Yuuri was about to protest but the moment the music swelled, and the cabin grew dark, his eyelids grew heavy, as if he’d been holding them open by force of will alone. He patted Phichit’s arm thankfully before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Something's up. Answers next chapter - I promise!
> 
> Shorter chapter today only cause this was the only place where I could cut for a LONG time. Next chapter (coming Saturday) will be quite long, so look forward to that!
> 
> Been crazy with work so haven't been writing as much (but really loving what I have had time to get down), and that's ok cause I had these prepped and ready. :) I really am liking this method for crazy weeks like this. Have some other stuff coming so keep an eye out and thanks for reading! See you next chapter!


	4. By Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kudos to [AlexWSpark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/pseuds/AlexWSpark) for being my beta and saving me from my own bad habits.
> 
> EDIT: [OMG GORGEOUS ART!](http://lilienwolf.tumblr.com/post/170720187831/the-last-thing-yakov-gave-him-as-he-stood-to-head) A Huge Thank You to Alex and lilienwolf for commissioning and creating this amazing piece for this fic! It's little Yuuri from Chapter 1! Look at his cheeks!

When Yuuri woke, sunlight was filtering into the cabin, and there was the smell of some sort of food being served. The flight attendant must have seen Yuuri stir because a hot plate was slipped in front of him almost immediately, and he couldn’t help the small sound of appreciation that slipped from between his lips as he smelled whatever it was. Something Russian and creamy. All he knew was that he was starving and it tasted amazing.

He slipped his headphones off as he ate, shoveling the food down faster than was strictly polite. Not that anyone was paying him any attention; Phichit seemed to be further up in the cabin chatting away with a member of the security team, Vicchan resting on his lap.

In fact, only Otabek sat near Yuuri, and he seemed to be asleep, at least until he spoke.

“You slept for a long time.” Yuuri jumped a bit which made Otabek smile despite his closed eyes. He opened them slowly and continued; “Sorry, was taking a bit of a nap, but I must be as hungry as you.”

The flight attendant was back and dropping a tray off for Otabek, scurrying away before either of them could thank her.

“I’m afraid we’re keeping the crew rather busy,” Otabek said softly. “You’ve been asleep for nearly twelve hours, but most everyone else has been awake this whole time.”

Yuuri was surprised by this news to say the least, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. He always struggled with jetlag and an extra-long rest on the plane was sure to come in handy. “Are there any updates?” Yuuri asked softly, desperate for news.

Otabek looked a bit frustrated. “There are but they are keeping us in the dark still. I do know Viktor has arrived and is completely unharmed.”

Yuuri breathed a short sigh of relief but didn’t celebrate just yet. “What about the King? He was there too, wasn’t he?”

Otabek nodded. “That’s what’s bugging me, they won’t give me his status.”

“That’s not a good sign.”

“No, it’s not. We’ll be at the palace within the hour, and either Yakov of Lilia will give us an update, but whatever’s going on has to be big, and at a high clearance level. That’s the only thing I can imagine. I don’t think it’s you or I they are keeping in the dark; it’s everyone else on this plane.”

Yuuri blinked. “What do you mean?”

Otabek sat up a bit, leaning towards him. “Viktor signed orders about a year ago giving you as high of a clearance as I have. He wanted you to know if anything happened to him. It also gave him cover if he slipped and shared something with you.”

“But we hardly ever talked until recently!”

“You shared emails. Believe me, there were things in those he shouldn’t have said. Tiny details that would mean nothing to you, but were off-limits until Viktor insisted on it.”

“I had no idea.”

“No, you wouldn’t. He trusted you more than he does most people. I think it was his goal to bring you further into the fold, and Yuuri, for him to do that, he would have had to get the King’s permission.”

“But why?” Yuuri whispered.

Otabek sighed. “According to him it’s because he wants to bring you in on some projects he’s been perusing for years, but I think we both know Viktor well enough to know that’s an excuse.”

“Yes, but an excuse for what?”

“Who knows? All I know is you don’t get clearance like mine easily.”

Yuuri nodded. “So they’re keeping us in the dark because they think we’d tell the others on the plane?”

Otabek shook his head. “The communications on this plane aren’t secure. They could call us, but the captain could listen in. If they linked to our in-seat phones, anyone here could pick-up one of the extras.”

Yuuri felt a knot growing in his stomach. “Something really bad has happened, hasn’t it?”

“I think so. We know Viktor is safe, but my best guess is the King is injured, perhaps severely. Reports from the site have at least two people dead and a dozen more injured. There were only about thirty in attendance. It’s all in chaos as everyone tries to figure it out, but I don’t think they’ll be able to keep silent much longer.”

Yuuri leaned back in his seat, a deep sigh escaping from within. “I guess we wait then.”

Otabek nodded. “I’m your personal guard until Viktor orders me otherwise. I know we just met, but I will be at your side the entire time. Your friend won’t always be able to be there, but if you need a friend, you can count on me.” He paused and smiled wryly. “If you’d like, I have excellent references. Both Princes of Russian think I’m a ‘good guy’ and ‘not terrible’.”

Yuuri snorted, smiling at the bodyguard, feeling a bit better knowing he had an ally. “All I wanted was to go to a good school…”

“My father simply tackled a pickpocket who attempted to steal the future Queen’s favorite watch, and here I am. It’s a strange system, but we’re here, and they trust us enough to keep us here. Our positions make it seem like we need them, but the truth is they need _us_. We’re their support system. Some of us are friends, others become employees, still others are lovers. Their lives are lonelier than you can imagine, Yuuri; I hope no matter what we find when we get there, Viktor can count on you.”

Yuuri didn’t even have to think on it, his jaw instantly setting as he nodded. He’d already given his answer days ago after all.

_Anything_ for Viktor.

 

Otabek made his way back to the front of the plane to speak with his people, preparing them for offloading the plane. According to Phichit, who had returned to Yuuri’s side soon after, the airstrip was a short car ride away from the palace. Otabek and Yuuri would be going ahead of the rest of them.

“Will you be alright by yourself?” Yuuri asked, knowing the answer but still wanting to be sure.

“Of course! Someone has to look after Vicchan and get our stuff settled while you find out what’s going on.”

Yuuri hugged his friend. “I’m glad you’re here, this is a bit overwhelming.”

Phichit nodded, curling in closer. “Of course.”

They stayed like that until the plane touched down. Unlike normal flights where there was a long wait to ready the plane for disembarking, the moment the plane parked outside of a large hanger, the door was opened and Otabek was motioning for Yuuri to follow him. Yuuri gave Phichit and Vicchan a quick hug before following him. He couldn’t help but think that if this was any indication of the way the rest of his day was going to go, he was glad he changed his clothes on the plane; who knew how long it’d be before he got to put on a fresh pair of underwear otherwise.

The ride was silent with only Otabek and Yuuri in the car, but Yuuri couldn’t have held a conversation if he wanted. The airfield was just behind the Palace grounds and the moment the buildings and gardens came into view, Yuuri’s mouth dropped open in awe.

He heard Otabek chuckle. “Yeah, it’s pretty impressive.”

Impressive was putting it mildly. There were massive trees, rows upon rows of flowers in every shade, grassy paths that looked perfectly maintained, and fountains of all shapes and sizes throughout. And that was nothing compared to the Palace. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but this wasn’t it.

The building was white and red, the white columns outlining every window, framing each along the red walls. There were so many windows that Yuuri wondered if they even needed lights during the day; he couldn’t even count them there were so many. The building stretched out along the edge of the gardens, but hidden in the uniform exterior were recesses where the building would suddenly turn, opening up even more space within, while disguising the building’s true size from a distance.

He was definitely going to get lost in there.

The only variance in the façade was the black marble portico that jutted out to welcome them as Otabek slid the car to a stop in front of it.

It was even bigger up close and Yuuri couldn’t help but crane his neck as he exited the car, staring up at the lines of windows and wondering if Viktor was behind one of them. The thought made him shiver a bit (in a good way).

There was a silent exchange between Otabek and another member of the security team before Otabek led Yuuri into the Palace with familiar ease that had Yuuri wondering if he could ever even hope to possess a tenth of.

The inside was even more overwhelming, with staff members moving in and out of the long hall in front of them, walking silently over the plush carpets laid over the polished wood floors. As they passed dozens of doors, he noted, with some satisfaction, that the open rooms were indeed awash in sunlight streaming through their windows, so much so that the excess light filtered into the hall offering enough light that, if all the doors were open, there would be no need for the intricate lights along the ceiling currently illuminating the path.

He started calculating in his mind if such a building could operate purely on solar power, at least in the summer. The exercise had the desired effect of helping him calm his nerves a bit; it was a rather dorky way to distract himself, but he had to work with what he had. It was better than crumbling into a ball on the floor as a small part of his brain wanted.

Fortunately, two other portions of his brain were keeping his feet moving forward: the part that was insatiably curious as to what was going on, and the part that wanted to see Viktor.

After more twists and turns than Yuuri would have thought possible, they approached a large wooden door that practically screamed importance at Yuuri. Otabek raised his fist to knock when the door was suddenly thrown open making both of them jump back in surprise.

Yurio was standing with his hand on the door, eyes red, looking as if he was trying to hold back tears. Behind him Mila was completely folded in on herself, hands over her face as an austere woman sitting at a desk in the middle of the room looked at the two of them with a mournful expression on her face.

Yurio stared at them for a full second before totally dissolving into tears and throwing himself at Yuuri, who instantly wrapped his arms around the young teenager, carefully directing them both back into the office with Otabek.

“It’s the King, isn’t it?” Yuuri asked softly, his hand smoothing the young Prince’s hair. There was a time after he’d just met the Yurio that he’d discovered him crying alone in his room. Yuuri had a feeling it was a case of loneliness and despite both of them being far too old for such things, they had made a pillow fort together and slept in it that night.

This was far more difficult to endure as the teenager’s shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

“Yes,” the woman said softly. “The King is dead.”

Yuuri felt as if he’d been hit by a shockwave. He didn’t know the man, but it was the King who had ultimately empowered Yuuri to pursue his education. He was a good man, and Yuuri could taste bitterness on his tongue as he processed the news. He squeezed Yurio tighter, letting his young friend cry to his heart’s content, glad he was here to at least be able to offer some small comfort. He was an outsider, but the pain in his heart burned hotly in part for the man, but even more so for his family.

Otabek silently pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and tapped Yurio on the shoulder. Yuuri had thought Yurio would ignore the guard, but he simply nodded, taking the cloth and blowing his nose before switching to hugging Otabek, who angled his head towards Mila, still shuddering painfully, looking like she might collapse any second.

Yuuri quickly walked over to her, grabbing a box of Kleenex on his way, hugging her tight and letting her dissolve against him.

This was hell and it was nothing, he knew, to what Viktor must be feeling.

“Where’s Viktor?” he asked softly.

“In with the Ministers. Why don’t you all have a seat and I can explain what’s happened.”

Yuuri didn’t move. “Does he know?”

The woman sighed before nodding sadly, motioning again to the chairs. Yuuri felt his own tears threaten to spill for the first time. _Viktor_ …

Yuuri and Otabek managed to get the two royals seated as the woman came and sat with them.

“This is Lilia,” Otabek introduced softly. “She and Yakov basically run things here. Yakov handles the business outside of the Palace, Lilia runs what happens inside.”

“That’s why Yakov is basically Viktor’s assistant?” Yuuri asked, earning him a nod from Lilia. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

“I am aware,” she said, not unkindly. “The boys have spoken of you fondly over the years. You’ll find there will be very few here who do not know who you are.”

Yuuri felt himself blush a bit, busying himself with handing Mila a fresh Kleenex.

“What happened?” Otabek asked, and Yuuri listened with rapt attention as the older women took a great sigh.

“Rebel attack. They were aiming for the President of Angola, apparently. King Alexei was seated just behind him and the explosion…no one could have survived such a thing at that range.”

“He was dead before he even got on the plane, wasn’t he?” Otabek asked; he was staring at the floor.

“Yes. They tried but…no, he was gone. They kept him on life support on the plane, but they knew it was a lost cause. They only wished to keep him…alive…long enough to get him home so he could die in his homeland. He was declared dead a few minutes after he and Viktor arrived.”

Another wave of pain struck Yuuri hard in the chest.

“Poor Viktor,” Mila whispered, finally looking up. “He knew the whole time it was hopeless, didn’t he?”

Lilia nodded. “The Ministers are aware the King was gravely injured, they will be informed of his death shortly, but Viktor wanted all of you informed first.”

Mila and Yurio nodded, but Yuuri had far more questions. If Viktor had wanted him here as moral support, he could understand that, but how in anyway did that get him a seat in a meeting with a prince and princess? Yuuri was far from their equal, at least as far as those in charge were concerned.

“You’re confused, Mr. Katsuki,” Lilia said matter-of-factly and Yuuri nodded. Yurio didn’t look like he had anymore of an understanding, but Mila suddenly gasped, looking at Lilia.

“Viktor’s going to be King,” she whispered.

“Duh,” Yurio said dismissively.

“Yuri, don’t you remember your lessons? About the Russian succession laws?” Mila stared at her cousin for a long second before grumbling something in Russian that had Yurio barking back at her.

“That’s enough both of you,” Lilia snapped. “Yuuri, you know of your arrangement with our family, correct? Specifically your relationship with Viktor?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m a potential consort. Technically I can be asked to serve as Viktor’s husband at anytime. Viktor and I discussed it.”

“The reason that system is in place isn’t for fear Viktor, or any King would have trouble finding a partner; it’s because of the laws of succession.

“Currently the succession order is Viktor, Yuri, and then Mila. There are no rules regarding age or gender of the ruler of Russia. However, due to the beliefs of one of their long-ago grandfather’s, there is one very strict requirement.”

Yurio’s face suddenly went pale and he swore. “The King must be married,” he whispered, earning him a nod from Lilia who stared at Yuuri.

He blinked at them all. “Viktor has to be married? What do you mean?”

Mila grabbed Yuuri’s hand. “The law says that before he can be crowned, the King must be married. It’s the idea that having a partner in life helps the King rule more justly.”

Yurio was shaking his head. “There was some kid who was twelve when he took the throne; had to be married to a cousin. Thank god they never had children.”

Yuuri felt like his brain, always so sharp, was suddenly drowning in information. “So, in order for Viktor to take the throne he has to be married…to me?”

“Yes,” Lilia confirmed and Yuuri was glad he was seated, sure his legs would have dropped out from under him otherwise. “If Viktor were to refuse this the throne would fall to Yuri whom would be under the same restrictions—”

“No way,” Yuuri cut her off, “he’s way too young.”

Lilia smiled. “Viktor said the same thing. And with two Princes ahead of her, Mila really hasn’t been groomed for the role. Viktor is the best candidate, but he needs you in order to take the throne.”

Yuuri swallowed. “When would this have to take place?”

Lilia seemed to steel herself. “Tonight.”

“What?” The four of them all exclaimed at once.

“Why?” Mila said, shocked.

“What’s the rush?” Yurio spat.

“But my parents...my friends,” Yuuri whispered, tears finally coming to his eyes for the first time. Marrying Viktor, while sudden, wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Too fast, but they could make it work. He was a bit hurt Viktor hadn’t been the one to tell him, but he could understand the circumstances.

After all, Viktor had asked him on a date.

“Unfortunately, there will not be time to bring your family here. We considered bringing them at the same time as you, but the more people we moved to the Palace, the higher the chance that someone would discover something was wrong. I’m very sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt Mila and Yurio both hug him as the tears fell. “I wanted them here…they’ll be so disappointed.”

“This will be a very small, relatively informal ceremony,” Lilia continued. “It will only be attended by the Royal family, and your friend you brought with you, if you’d like.” Yuuri immediately nodded, eternally grateful he’d insisted on Phichit accompanying him.

“After the ceremony, Otabek will escort you and Viktor to Viktor’s chambers.” She grimaced a bit. “Officially we must ‘ensure’ that the marriage is consummated, but there really is no decent way to check such a thing, so unofficially I will inform you that you are under no obligations. The only requirement is you stay in the room with Viktor. As Viktor’s personal guard, Otabek will need to remain posted outside of your room until morning.”

“Lucky you,” Yurio muttered, making Otabek grin.

“In the morning, you will escort Viktor to the throne room where the Coronation will take place. You don’t have to do anything as part of the ceremony, but you do need to be there so the Ministers can confirm Viktor is married. They’ll remind you that you are the voice of the people, and it will be your job to always remind Viktor of their needs.”

Yuuri took a couple of calming breaths, feeling Mila squeeze his hand. This was a lot. “I understand,” he said slowly. “Will it be a problem that I’m a Japanese citizen? How can I speak for the Russian people if I’m not one of them?”

“You won’t be by then,” Mila said cooley.

“She is correct,” Lilia confirmed. “Just before you arrived I contacted the Japanese Government, just to smooth over any potential arguments. They offer you their congratulations, and have invited you to meet with the Prime Minister after the dust settles”

“You told Japan about the King?”

“Only that you would be marrying Viktor. Once things calm down, we’ll plan some events for you to go out and meet with the people.” Yuuri’s face went a bit pale and she continued on. “The shape of those events is at your discretion. If you’d like to just spend an afternoon teaching children to use computers, with just one of our official photographers rather then the whole press corp, we can arrange that. The Queen has been fulfilling her role for years by visiting Children’s hospitals and reading to the children.”

Yuuri let out a breath. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” Lilia smiled at him, reassuringly. “So how do I become a Russian citizen?”

Yurio tapped him on top of the head. “As Prince of Russia, I now declare you a citizen and grant you all the protections afforded to the people of Russia.”

Yuuri blinked. “You can’t be serious.”

Yurio smirked. “I gotta sign a form I’m sure Lilia has for me there, but yeah, I’m serious. Congratulations, I’m now your Prince.”

Yuuri cursed in Japanese, making Otabek and Mila both snort. Yurio punched his shoulder lightly, before gripping it gently. “I know this is a lot, Katsudon, but...” he paused, “I’m glad it’s you.”

Yuuri smiled back at Yurio. This wasn’t how he saw his life going, but he couldn’t let himself panic just yet. Despite the smiles and jokes, he could feel how tightly wound everyone was here. They were all putting on brave faces and at some point they were sure to fail.

Yuuri wondered how long until his anxiety kicked into overdrive and sent him into full panic mode. He was running on curiosity and adrenaline, and both were finite resources; he hoped he could hold himself together long enough to get the Nikiforov family through the next few days. After all they’d done for him, this was his chance to give something back to them.

“What else is there?” he asked Lilia quietly.

“The announcement will be made in about two hours; Viktor will be informing the Ministers first, and then he will address the people. Your wedding will take place as soon is that is over. The Coronation will be approximately twelve hours after the announcement.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath of surprise, earning him a knowing smile from Lilia. “Unfortunately, it’s tradition that a new King takes the throne on the morning after the previous King passes. It’s put us in a bit of a time crunch, truthfully. It’s why King Alexei always planned to step down when Viktor was ready; he wanted Viktor to have more time for the transition.” She sighed, and everyone grew somber at the mention of the former King.

“The funeral will be held in one week. His casket will be put on display several days before to allow the people to pay their respects. He will be laid to rest in the family crypt after the funeral.”

Yuuri nodded; it was going to be a hard week.

“Now, we have one other thing to decide. It is customary in this situation to have an ‘official’ wedding for the King and his consort after the country has had time to grieve. I know you are upset about your parents missing your wedding tonight, but they will be considered guests of honor at that ceremony. However, we also have Princess Mila’s wedding.”

Mila’s head snapped up. “Oh my god, it’s in three weeks.”

Lilia nodded sadly. “Normally the King’s wedding would be a month after the funeral, but two Royal weddings within a week of each other would be a bit much.”

Mila looked crestfallen. “We can push my wedding back,” she whispered. Yuuri grabbed her hand quickly, squeezing it, and cutting her off.

“What if we moved Mila’s wedding back a week. Then it’d be a month after the funeral, signaling an end to the period of grief. As happy as I know everyone will be to see Viktor’s wedding, we all have to admit, people really prefer looking at wedding gowns to suits, and Mila’s wedding has two of them.”

Lilia’s eyebrow raised and Mila was squeezing his fingers back now, bouncing a bit in her seat. “I don’t mind moving it a week.”

“And when would you propose we have your wedding, Yuuri?” Lilia was watching him closely, and Yuuri had a hunch he’d have to get used to this feeling of scrutiny.

“We’ll have it in two months – a month after Mila. That gives us more time to plan, it’s not right on top of Mila’s, but it won’t be so long as to break drastically from tradition, right?”

Lilia tapped her fingers on her knee. “That could work.”

Mila nodded. “Sara and I could just take a small honeymoon for a weekend after our wedding and delay our longer one until after Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding to help plan everything.”

“Mila!” Yuuri protested. “You don’t have to do that!”

Mila rolled her eyes. “Yuuri, we’ve been friends for ages, and while I know this isn’t at all how you expected it to go, I know deep down, you’re secretly thrilled at the thought of marrying Viktor.”

Yuuri’s face went crimson so fast he was surprised there was any blood left for the rest of him.

“Gross,” Yurio muttered, “but for what it’s worth, I’ll help too.”

“Good,” Lilia said with a smile that Yuuri could tell spelled trouble; “because you’ll need to serve as best man to your brother.”

“What?! I don’t get a say in this?”

“Aw, Yurio, would you rather be one of Yuuri’s bridesmaids with me?” Mila teased. Yurio looked ready to strike back but was cut off by Lilia.

“I’ll have to speak with Viktor about all of this, but these arrangements seem agreeable. The three of you will be quite busy over the next few months. I won’t lie, it’s going to be a terrible next few days, but try and support each other as best you can.”

They all nodded solemnly.

“One last thing, Yuuri, it’s about your title.”

“My title?”

“Yes, your title,” Lilia confirmed. “Along with your citizenship papers I have for Yuri to sign, he’ll also need to give you a title. You’ll be named a Duke now, but after your marriage tonight you will be formally known as Prince Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s mouth fell open. “Prince?” But I’m…I’m no one?”

“Not anymore you’re not,” Lilia corrected. “If you were a woman you’d be Queen by morning, but you’ll be the first same-sex partner to one of our leaders. Viktor may change your title in the future, but we’re going to stick with Prince for the moment.”

This was too much. “What would Viktor even change it too?”

“King,” she said simply and Yuuri became aware of a strangled sound, only realizing after several moments it was coming from him. Lilia’s eyebrow raised in response. “It’s in title only. You technically would have no power, and in the event of Viktor’s death, you would in no way assume the throne.”

R-right,” Yuuri stammered.

Lilia nodded. “Yuri, I’ll need you to sign these papers, then I would appreciate if you would check in on your mother. The next few hours are likely to be very difficult on her. Otabek, I recommend you get some rest; it’s going to be a long night for you. Mila, please show Yuuri around. Yakov is going to give Viktor a break shortly before the announcement is made; it is likely you’ll be able to speak with him then, Yuuri.”

“When can I tell my family, and Phichit?” Yuuri asked quickly.

“You can phone your family while Viktor is in with the Ministers, but unfortunately your friend will have to wait until the announcement. It’ll be broadcasted throughout the Palace. You can explain the details of your marriage to him after that.”

Phichit wasn’t going to like that, but Yuuri couldn’t bother to argue. The room was becoming claustrophobic and he really wanted to take a walk outside. It was just too much.

“If there’s nothing else, you’re all dismissed.” Lilia smiled at them. “If you need anything, please come to me. I know this is hard.”

“Understatement of the century,” Yurio muttered before standing and grabbing a pen on her desk. “Duke Katsudon, who would have thought…”

Mila and Otabek both steered Yuuri out of the office. “He’s secretly excited about it,” Otabek whispered as the door closed. “He’s always thought of you like a brother. Now it’ll just be official.”

Yuuri blushed but nodded. “It’s awful, all of it, but joining this family isn’t something I’ll ever regret.” Mila and Otabek both smiled at him. “I know Lilia told you to show me around, Mila, but do you think I could just take Vicchan for a walk in the garden? This has all been a lot.”

Mila and Otabek both nodded in response. “Of course, Yuuri,” Mila said kindly. “I’ll help you find Vicchan and show you the way. I’ll keep Phichit from pestering you too.”

“And I’ll let Viktor’s guard know where you are. I have a feeling he’ll think a walk with Makkachin will be an excellent idea.”

Yuuri smiled at him. “Just make sure you get some rest. Apparently, you have a long night of listening at our door ahead of you.”

Otabek groaned. “Viktor warned me about that when I became his personal guard. I almost quit on the spot.”

They all snickered softly, indulging in a moment of silliness that they knew would have to sustain them over the next few days, because once the secret was out, it was all going to become a lot more real.

\---

Mila was true to her word, and soon Yuuri was strolling with Vicchan among the gardens. He felt bad keeping Phichit in the dark about this, but had to admit, he wasn’t ready to explain it all to his friend.

It was going to be a very long night.

For the moment he was alone with his thoughts, or at least as alone as he could get while still being observed by the guard following him at a distance.

It was strange for Yuuri. He felt like an outsider, yet he knew things that people who’d worked here for years did not. He didn’t envy Viktor his task of informing the staff, the ministers, or the world.

_Viktor_. Yuuri was so worried about him. How could anyone hold up under all this?

A bark drew his attention and he looked up to see Makka poking her head around a bush. His heart sped, was Viktor here already? Mila had said someone would let him know when Viktor was there but…

His feet sped as he made his way down the path, turning the corner to feel his heart drop down so low he was in threat of tripping over it.

Viktor was sitting on a bench, alone, with huge tears tracking down his face as Makka looked on in worry. His head looked up, hands flashing to hide the evidence as he sensed Yuuri’s approach; his mouth fell open.

“Yuu-“

Yuuri didn’t give him time to finish, instead hurtling himself against Viktor, wrapping him a tight hug, all but pulling the other man into his lap. At their feet Makka and Vicchan were politely greeting one another and on any other day he and Viktor would have both had their phones our, recording the entire meeting with goofy grins on their faces.

But this was not that kind of day.

“I’m so sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s hair. Viktor was stiff for all of five seconds before the walls cracked and collapsed; great sobs wrenching themselves from his body as his hands twisted into Yuuri’s shirt, his face burying itself into Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri accepted it, all of it. He sat there and let Viktor just cry into him as long as he wanted, as long as he needed. His sobs were so raw, and Yuuri’s heart ached for him, wishing there was something he could do to ease Viktor’s grief. His sweater soon grew damp, but he didn’t care. It was better this way.

He began speaking of silly things, just little sounds to give Viktor something to hold onto when he was ready, something to distract him from the pain. He told him about how Vicchan had stolen all of his right shoes one day and switched them with all of Phichit’s left shoes. How he wanted to create a program for automated cars that would signal them to move themselves into your favorite parking spot as soon as it became available (or to avoid a parking ticket). How Phichit had tried to name one of the robot hamsters Pinky and Yuuri had vetoed it hard.

“There’s only room for one Pinky in my life,” he whispered, and much to his pleasure, Viktor made a soft chuckle, slowly looking up at him.

“Sorry about this, Brain,” Viktor whispered.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Viktor,” he whispered. “I don’t know how you have kept it together so far, but I’m glad I am here. Whatever you need, you can take from me.”

Viktor sniffled, his breathes uneven. “This isn’t fair to you.”

“Nor is it to you, Viktor. Wasn’t it just last week you asked me on a date?”

Viktor nodded into his chest. “You deserved that date.”

“So did you. Being a Prince doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be swept off your feet just as much.”

Viktor looked up at him, face in awe. Logically speaking it wasn’t a pretty sight, and yet it was by far the most beautiful thing Yuuri had ever seen. Viktor’s face was just _so_ open, so many emotions so clearly there; a lost little boy crying for his father.

Yuuri leaned in and kissed Viktor’s forehead gently, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. “We can talk about all the implications of this later, but for right now, let me take care of you. You’ve had an impossible task keeping it together so far. I’d like to be your safe place, if that’s alright?”

Viktor nodded emphatically. “You always were.” His tears grew quieter then, though Yuuri could still feel them dampening his shirt. He liked this sweater and always thought it made him look good. He supposed it might be ruined now. “You look nice,” Viktor whispered, and Yuuri grinned knowing they were thinking the same thing. “I suppose I’ve sort of ruined it now.”

“You can take me shopping for a new one,” Yuuri whispered, hands stroking down the Prince’s back.

Viktor chuckled softly. “I would have silently lost my shit if you’d said that to me 24-hours ago.”

“I would have been too nervous to say it 24-hours ago,” Yuuri whispered back, eyes closing as he leaned his cheek against the top of Viktor’s head.

Viktor sighed softly, “Thank you, Yuuri.” He looked up slowly, trying rather worthlessly, to clean his face of the tears and mucus that was marring his handsome features, not that Yuuri minded. “I just hate that I broke my promise to you.”

Yuuri frowned for a moment, trying to understand Viktor’s meaning before it hit. _Oh right_. “Well,” he said slowly, “technically you haven’t yet.”

Viktor blinked at him for a long moment before his eyes went wide. “Oh my gosh, you’re right! I haven’t!” He looked around quickly, patting his pockets frantically. “I don’t have a ring!” he moaned.

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle softly, and oh, if the look Viktor gave him then didn’t do things to him. “I don’t need one,” he whispered.

Viktor looked breathless for a long moment before nodding. “I’ll get you one when I take you shopping.” He took a deep breath and took Yuuri’s hand. “Yuuri, I know this is sudden, but would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Yuuri would be lying if he said he’d never imagined this moment; this was nothing like those ruminations, though.

It was better.

“Yes,” Yuuri responded quietly, squeezing Viktor’s fingers. “And I’m not saying yes because I have to, Viktor. It’s too fast, and sudden, for both of us, but I still _want_ to say yes.”

Viktor’s face was gorgeous, tears and all, the way it lit up with unrepressed joy, his emotions so close to the surface. Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he carried on.

“Would you go on a date with me tonight?” Viktor blinked in confusion and Yuuri rushed forward, “I know we can’t leave our room or anything, but well, I’ll figure it out. I just want to do something special for you.”

If Viktor had looked happy before, then this was some level of joy previously unknown to man; his face was positively glowing as he nodded. “Yes! I would love that.”

Yuuri smiled, leaning his forehead against Viktor’s. “It’s all a little out of order, but I still wanted to ask you.”

“Fuck the order,” Viktor whispered. “I get to marry you and go on a date with you all in one day? I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Yuuri blushed furiously, trying to keep his tone light. “Yeah, it’s not everyday you get to go on a date with a Prince.”

Viktor looked up in confusion before realization hit and he laughed. “Oh my god, I forgot about that. They gave you your title already?”

“For the moment I’m Duke Katsudon, according to Yurio. I don’t get the Prince until tonight.”

Viktor shook his head laughing softly. “This is so fucked up.”

“Completely buggered.”

Viktor sighed, his arms curling gently around Yuuri. “Let’s talk tonight. I know it’s going to be a bit awkward with how fast this all happened, but I want to _know_ you.”

Yuuri nodded, his arms slipping around Viktor’s waist, his head pillowing on his shoulders. “Me too. This is going to be a little…unconventional, but I think as long as we talk, we can make it work.”

Viktor kissed the top of his head. “Agreed. None of the rules are really going to apply, but I want you to be my place of escape. The one place where I can just be me. I hope I can be that for you.”

“That sounds perfect.”

They sat that way for several long moments before Viktor sighed. “Yakov is going to come hunting for me soon. God, I don’t even want to know how much of a mess I am right now. Based on your sweater it can’t be good.”

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t think it’s that bad, but I’m biased.” Viktor smiled, top lip curling down creating the smallest of hearts; it was a faint comparison to his normal smile, but there was some life in it. Yuuri could see the smallest glimmer of hope. “Phichit always helps me when I have an anxiety attack before a presentation and end up crying in a bathroom stall.”

“Why does that sound like it’s happened more than once?”

“Oh, you have no idea how many bathroom stalls have bathed in my tears. Phichit’s a master though, always has me righted in minutes.”

“Sounds perfect, call him over here.”

Yuuri sat up, dislodging Viktor’s head, though his arm stayed glued to his back. “Well I would, but he doesn’t know…he would be very confused why you’re crying. Lilia said I couldn’t tell him yet.”

“Oh,” Viktor said softly. “You can tell him.”

“Huh? But Lilia—”

“Works for me.” Viktor said calmly. “Telling Phichit sounds preferable to walking through the Palace with my face all a mess until I can get to a restroom. It wouldn’t be good for the staff to see me like this.”

Yuuri’s mouth fell open into a small ‘o’ as he nodded, pulling out his phone and sending Phichit a Panda emoji with no context.

“A Panda?”

“Phichit says that’s what my eyes look like when I’ve been crying. It’s our code.”

“Doesn’t he need to know where we are?”

“Yuuri!” Phichit’s voice called out from what sounded like the edge of the garden.

Viktor’s mouth fell open in surprise and Yuuri chuckled. “Over here, Phi!” He shouted, both Vicchan and Makka barking along with his shout. He praised them and smiled at Viktor’s look of shock. “I stopped asking how years ago. It’s just better for my peace of mind.”

“Clearly.” He took a breath and reached out to the dogs. “Sorry to worry you Makka, and hello Vicchan. I’m sorry, I’ve been terribly rude to ignore you on our first meeting.”

Vicchan licked Viktor’s fingers, melting Yuuri’s heart just as Phichit came around the corner, head already deep in his bag. “Ok Yuuri, I know this is all crazy and stressful but there’s no need for…oh.” He’d finally looked up and spotted Viktor, face tearstained, Yuuri’s shirt ruined. “Well then, you’re lucky I just bought some concealer for Mila in case there’s waterworks at the wedding.”

Viktor chuckled lightly. “Thank you Phichit, sorry to be in such a state on our first meeting.”

“Eh, no problem. It’s not all that different from the first time I met Yuuri.”

“He was crying in a rose garden?”

“Na, I was.” He sat next to Viktor and gently pressed some of his miracle eye patches under Viktor’s eyes. “I was excited to move to America for University, but it was a big change; it was scary. Yuuri found me and told me he thought my hamster phone case was cute. We’ve been friends ever since.”

Yuuri smiled at the memory. “I was mostly angry at how you manage to make crying look pretty.”

Phichit winked at him. “Funny, I would have expected Viktor to be a pretty crier too. What set this off? You didn’t do something, did you Yuuri?”

Viktor laughed softly. “Normally I am, but…” he paused and took a deep breath, looking at Yuuri, the quiet plea in his eyes.

“King Alexei passed away,” Yuuri said softly.

Phichit’s face instantly fell. “Oh my god, Viktor, I am so sorry.” He hugged the Prince tightly.

Viktor glanced back at Yuuri and whispered, “Wow, he is a really good hugger,” making both Phichit and Yuuri giggle.

“Yeah, his hugs are the best,” Yuuri agreed, hugging his best friend as soon as Viktor let go of him.

“Yes yes, we all agree, now enough squeezing, I need to make this Prince look like a million bucks. Or is it King now?”

“Not till morning,” Viktor answered, looking to Yuuri again.

“That’s why they needed me here, Phi. Turns out there’s this law and—”

“Wait!” Viktor suddenly stopped him, holding up his hands. “Oh, I need to do this right and in the absence of your parents…Phichit, I know this is sudden, but I would very much like to request the honor of marrying Yuuri.”

“What?”

“True I’ve already asked him—”

“What?!”

“And he’s sort of required by law to do it even if I didn’t—”

“WHAT?!”

“But I’d really appreciate your blessing nonetheless. I promise to always care for him and while it’s not exactly traditional, I promise to be a good husband.”

Phichit stared at Viktor, his eyes completely bugged out, before spinning and grabbing Yuuri by the arm. “Are we dreaming? Is this some sort of shared dream? I thought you said that headgear would never work?”

Yuuri couldn’t help the bark of laughter that flew past his lips. “We’re awake.”

“Ok, then what does he mean he asked you and you’re legally obligated?”

“Well, you know about the whole being adopted into the family sort of thing.”

“Yes, yes, old news.”

“Well part of that which I sort of never mentioned cause it was more than I could handle thinking about is that I was a potential consort for Viktor.”

Phichit tipped his head. “Consort, that sounds dirty.”

Viktor laughed, “It just means he can’t be considered from the throne should I meet an untimely death. In some countries the spouse takes over when the current ruler dies, but here it just goes to whoever is next in line, which is Yurio.”

“Ok, I guess that makes sense, but…why?”

Yuuri sighed. “There’s a law that the King must be married before he can be crowned. Don’t ask me why, I don’t really get it.”

“No one does,” Viktor mumbled.

“So what, did they call all the potentials here and you picked Yuuri? I haven’t seen anyone else…”

“No,” Viktor shook his head. “The list has always been there, but ever since I was eighteen they’ve had me select someone as my first choice.”

Yuuri gasped to himself. “You picked me?”

“Every year since I was nineteen,” Viktor said softly. “And before you ask,” he looked at Phichit, “Yuuri wasn’t on the list yet when I was eighteen.”

“Oh my god,” Phichit breathed, “that’s so romantic. Weird and creepy and seriously why did you never tell us, but oh, so cute!”

Yuuri blinked and Viktor mouthed to him ‘I’ll tell you later,’ before turning to saying, “So do I have your blessing, Phichit?”

Phichit pretended to think about it. “Hmm, I don’t know, I mean, you’re _only_ a Prince, and Yuuri’s only had a crush on you for basically forever,” Yuuri turned bright red and buried his face in his hands, “so I suppose. Yes, you have my blessing to marry my best friend, Viktor. Just remember, I will always be first in his heart.”

“Phiiiii!” Yuuri whined.

Viktor just laughed. “Thank you, Phichit.”

“No problem, now let's get you camera ready. I have a feeling tonight's going to be pretty long. Yuuri, you’re going to need to fill me in on the details later. I have a shirt in my bag for you, but it sounds like it’s a good thing I packed your best suit.”

“The black one?”

“God no, that thing is hideous.”

“Is that the one he wore to CES last year?” Viktor asked.

Phichit nodded with a long-suffering sigh. “I vetoed it hard, Viktor, but this one is stubborn.”

“It’s comfortable. Did you at least pack my blue tie?”

“Absolutely not,” Phichit said with a sneer. “It’s cornflower blue, Yuuri!”

“I like it.”

“I think I saw that one in an interview you did,” Viktor said, tapping his chin.

“The one with WaPo?”

“Yes.” Yuuri was just about to claim victory when Viktor continued, “I wanted to burn it.”

Yuuri let out a strangled cry while Phichit cackled with triumph, dabbing concealer under Viktor’s now considerably less puffy eyelids. “It’s even worse in person, Viktor. I did you a favor.”

“You’re a good friend, Phichit,” Viktor said seriously, “and you’ll have to teach me your make-up secrets. I can’t even see it and I can already feel how much better I look.”

“It’s a result of human experimentation,” Yuuri responded bitterly. “I’ve been his guinea pig for years.”

“Well you don’t expect me to practice on an actual guinea pig, now do you, Yuuri? That would be cruel.”

Yuuri groaned and Viktor laughed as Phichit made one last swipe of shadow on his lower lid. “There! I declare you perfect! I added a bit of color to the rest of your face so you don’t get washed out for when you inevitably end up on TV tonight, but not so much that you look like a hooker off camera.”

Viktor snorted and admired himself in the mirror Phichit held up for him. “Thanks, you’re a lifesaver. How’d you know I’d be on TV?”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Of course you will be. You’ve been the face of Russia for years. Now just so you don’t worry, the mascara is waterproof, so don’t panic if you tear up a bit.”

Viktor looked close to tears as he nodded, his fingers finding Yuuri’s. “I’m really glad you’re both here. This is…impossible. Mother is inconsolable, I don’t even know how Yura is…”

“He’ll be ok,” Yuuri said softly, “but he was pretty shaken when he heard.”

“I can imagine,” Viktor said softly, a long sigh coming from his chest. “I guess I should get back.” He stood, taking a moment to pet the dogs before looking back at the friends. “Thank you, both of you, again.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri suddenly couldn’t stop himself, “do you want me to be there when you tell everyone?”

Viktor’s mouth hung open for a moment before he nodded, stiffly. “You can’t come to the Minister’s meeting yet, but I’ll be telling the staff right after, and then going to the Press conference. I know…I know all of this is a lot, but it would be nice if you wouldn’t mind coming.”

“Of course,” Yuuri said.

Viktor smiled radiantly and Phichit cleared his throat. “Do I need to give you both a moment, or you think you can keep it in your pants until you’re married, in what, a few hours?”

Yuuri glared at his friend while Viktor laughed softly; it was one of the best sounds Yuuri had ever heard. “I’ll see you both later, stay with Yuuri, Makka,” Viktor said with a wave as he headed off. Makka looked confused, but not unhappy to stay with Vicchan. Yuuri found himself smiling and rubbing both dogs’ fur.

“Well, we should go,” Phichit said, gathering his things. “Apparently I need to get you ready for your wedding and you need to tell me everything.”

Yuuri nodded, “Well, to start, I hope you’ll stick around for a while because I’ve actually got to have two weddings…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stands at the exit handing out Kleenex* I'm sorry for your tears. Also sorry for killing Alexei; you all know how much I like him. RIP Papa Nikiforov.
> 
> I know I made you suffer, [but at least I'm giving you a wedding!](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fa/34/ef/fa34ef1e771b48d889f4e68d4efce071.jpg) And a wedding night...just saying. I mean, they might just play scrabble, I donno. Guess you'll just have to come back for chapters 5 and 6. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Some resource I neglected to include earlier (whoops): Yuuri's cars from Viktor - the [Tesla](https://www.tesla.com/tesla_theme/assets/img/models/v1.0/section-hero-background.jpg?20180111) and the [Lexus](https://images.hgmsites.net/lrg/2012-lexus-ct-200h_100391460_l.jpg). He spared no expense.
> 
> [The Palace](https://img.lookmytrips.com/images/look6al9/big-574434afff936770cc036bb0-5790ea5aaa6de-1bp1qiq.jpg)! I picked this one because it's so unique; such a bold feeling to it.
> 
> If you haven't checked it out, I have a new fic I'm co-writing with [Alex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/pseuds/AlexWSpark) (aka, my savior and beta - praise be to her genius as I prep these chapters). It's an amazing project and so much fun to blend our styles into one. Go check out [Suspended in Your Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13626288/chapters/31288734)! (tease: Viktor has pink highlights!)  /(⁎˃ᆺ˂)\
> 
> I also have a little drabble coming sometime this week.... In other news I started a second job and the Olympics are on so RIP my time. What is sleep? Who needs it.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always! You guys are seriously the best and I live for your comments, kudos, shares, messages, asks, and other forms of love! It means the world to me. Have a great week everyone! (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ


	5. A Hand Carved Chapel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much appreciation to AlexWSpark for betaing for me.

Yuuri looked around curiously as he entered the bedroom that was apparently going to be his from now on. His and Viktor’s, that is; basically his every hope and dream for the past five (or ten) years. The dogs were already making themselves at home, jumping up onto the bed via the set of doggie stairs at the end of it. Vicchan seemed to approve of the new digs by the way he snuggled up with Makka on the fluffy white covers that Viktor had been sleeping under alone (or with Makka) until now. From now on it would contain Yuuri too; it was a difficult thought for Yuuri to wrap his head around.

The bed looked comfortable, with a padded headboard, matching nightstands in a light ash (complete with an array of cubby holes), and a set of airy curtains hung over the back. The whole set-up gave it a soft and dreamy appearance that would have calmed Yuuri down on most days; but he’d be sharing that bed with Viktor tonight and that was both strange and exciting to imagine.

“Thank God I packed that custom suit I insisted you have made. It would have been dreadful if you’d had to wear something off the rack,” Phichit commented as he happily began digging through Yuuri’s bags.

“Oh yes, whatever would I do?” Yuuri deadpanned as he looked around the rest of the room, taking a mental inventory. There was a small table in front of a large window that looked perfect for enjoying a morning cup of coffee, or tea. There was a small bar set up in the corner, where a coffee maker sat ready to provide a cup of hot liquid upon request. There were also two glass-faced coolers under the counter. The first was a wine cooler with a dozen bottles chilling behind it’s glass surface, while the second looked to be a small refrigerator/freezer combo, stocked with bottles of water, a few mixers, a bottle of Vodka, and a pint of Chocolate Caramel Brownie Ice Cream. Yuuri couldn’t help but smirk, making a note to add a tea set and craft beer at some point.

“That’s the spirit,” Phichit said, ignoring him as he opened the door to what must have been the closet based on the gleeful cry that came from his friend’s lips. “Yuuri! He has _so_ many ties!”

Yuuri sighed and left his friend to the closet, resolving to tackle that monster later. For now, he was interested in the entertainment system, which, at a glance, seemed to contain at least a PlayStation, soundbar, and a sound dock in addition to the large, flat-panel TV. It all faced a pair of squishy arm chairs and an overstuffed couch. The tables and cabinets were all done in they same soft ash colored wood, while the furniture was a mix of whites and creams, with the occasional gold accent. It was simple, minimal, but far from stark. The entire place had the feeling of a cloud at sunrise: fluffy and warm.

“Did you seriously not pack my blue one?” Yuuri finally asked Phichit as he ran his fingers over the wooden bookcase which contained everything from Harry Potter to Anna Karenina.

“Absolutely not. You can wear the purple one, or one of Viktor’s. There’s at least a dozen blue ones in here that would all look fantastic on you.” He came out of the closet positively draped with blue ties that were all lovely, but…

“They’re just not mine…I know you hate it but that tie, I don’t know, I guess it feels kind of lucky to me.”

Phichit stared at him for a long, hard moment before letting out a prolonged sigh of exasperation. “I hate it, but I brought it. I know how you get sometimes and if that was the difference between you feeling confident or not, I’d rather stare at that eyesore. But Yuuri, you will _not_ be wearing it to the formal ceremony!”

Yuuri nodded. “Of course not. I’ll need to wear a Kimono. My parents will be there, and I know my mother will want that.”

Phichit’s eyes lit up, “Oh Yuuri, I’m so proud of you! You’re going to look amazing! Ok, I’ll stop complaining about the tie; I mean, at least you’ll look so good in this suit, no one will notice. Just enter every room ass first and you’ll be golden.”

“Phi,” Yuuri grumbled. His friend smirked and Yuuri stood, stripping out of his clothes ready to be forcibly dressed.

“Go change your underwear.”

“Huh?” Yuuri looked up, pants only just undone.

“Yuuri, there is at least a chance you could have sex with Viktor tonight. You need to have on clean, perfect fitting, underwear. Trust me, you’ll feel better just knowing you’re covered.”

Yuuri shrugged and grabbed an offered pair, stepping into the closet to dress. He might have only just changed on the plane, but after winning one argument against Phichit, he didn’t feel like pushing his luck. Besides, this pair did make his ass look great.

He pulled down his pants, focusing on efficiently exchanging his boxers before Phichit grew impatient; his thoughts began to swirl, and he couldn’t help but let at least one of the many worries swirling in his head slip out.

“Do you think the Queen will like me?” He wished he could meet her before the wedding, but he understood why she hadn’t yet greeted him. What an awful situation, to be grieving your husband and be forced to watch your son marry out of obligation. Even if he and Viktor were happy, it was far from an ideal situation. He silently resolved to see her smiling at the formal wedding in two months.

“Yuuri,” Phichit’s voice floated through the doorway, sounding a bit exasperated. “Viktor likes you, and if what he said was true, this woman has to have known about you for a while. If you show half as much care for him in front of her as you did in front of me, she’s going to love you.” Yuuri stepped out of the closet in his underwear, accepting his pants from Phichit who was biting his lip. “Just, don’t get too down if she’s not your best friend today.”

“Oh, I know,” Yuuri said softly. “I can’t imagine how much she’s hurting right now.”

Phichit nodded, assessing Yuuri as he pulled on his suit. “I am a genius.”

Yuuri resisted the urge to quote The Lion King...barely. There were few things better for calming the nerves then spontaneously quoting the entire movie. It wasn’t the coolest thing, but he had at least half of the Lion King down after having fallen asleep to it for about six months straight when he’d had some trouble with nightmares as a kid...and then again when he had trouble sleeping in college. He was just glad Phichit had never judged him too hard for it, so he didn’t give it too much worry.

_Hakuna Matata, as they say._

“So what are you going to do tonight, with Viktor?”

“Well,” Yuuri tried to focus but the buttons of his shirt were being stubborn and soon Phichit was batting his fingers away, taking over the task. “We’re going to be locked in here, so that limits the options, but this room has a lot of stuff, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to pull off my idea, I’ll just need a favor from you…and my mom.”

“Color me curious,” Phichit said with a Cheshire grin as he yanked Yuuri’s tie into place a bit more forcefully than necessary. “Now sit down and let me do your hair and makeup; no arguing, you’re getting eyeliner tonight.”

Yuuri groaned but obediently shut up knowing that Phichit would have him looking his best with or without his help.

 

After they were both changed and ready, they were led to a small office off the Ministers’ chambers. Viktor was said to be giving the news now, but that Yuuri could call his family from there.

It was a difficult phone call; Yuuri’s mother was understandably upset, but she was consoled at least a bit when Yuuri assured her that a) he was happy about it, and b) there would be a more official wedding in two months. It was all made even better when option c) was provided in the form of Phichit offering to Skype the wedding that evening to Yuuri’s family.

Securing the favor he needed from his mother took a bit more convincing, but when he explained his intention to her she had relented and Phichit had taken over from there, making good use of his passable Japanese as he took notes.

Yuuri listened to them, his eyes focused on that door, the one Viktor would come through. Time was both moving at the speed of light, and with all the ambition of hardening molasses. Phichit’s laughter brought him back to the present, as he heard his mother telling his best friend a story Yuuri could have happily taken to his grave.

He fought to try and cover Phichit’s ears as his mother teasingly ignored his pleas when the door suddenly opened, with Viktor standing there. The hallow look on his face had Yuuri moving, ignoring Phichit and his family over the phone, and quickly wrapping Viktor up in his arms.

“You’re ok,” he whispered as he felt Viktor shake in an effort to hold back his tears.

After a moment, Viktor took a steadying breath and looked up at him. “Is that your family on the phone?” he whispered.

“Yeah, their busy sharing all of my dark secrets with Phichit.”

Viktor’s mouth twitched. “I really should have learned Japanese.”

“I’ll teach you,” Yuuri said softly. “Would you like to say hello?”

“Would they want to speak to me? I can’t imagine I’m their favorite person right now.”

Yuuri shrugged. “They aren’t thrilled, but they’ll be ok; plus, Phichit is telling them all about what we’re doing right now in sickening detail.”

Viktor blushed. “They’re laughing.”

Yuuri nodded. “They are.” They turned back to the phone where Phichit was still talking a mile a minute, describing everything to Yuuri’s family. Yuuri couldn’t help but mouth a ‘Thank you’ to Phichit, earning him a wink.

“Mama Katsuki, are Toshiya and Mari still there?” Phichit asked, switching back to English. Yuuri’s parents had a reasonable command of the language, though, as Yuuri knew all too well, they weren’t entirely comfortable using it.

“We’re here, Phichit” Mari answered in her far more confident English.

“Mari, Okaa-san, Otou-san,” Yuuri said, pulling Viktor gently by the hand towards the phone. “I’d like you to meet Viktor.”

Viktor stepped forward and, even though there was no picture, he bowed towards the phone, something Yuuri was quite sure Phichit had just taken a picture of and sent to Mari. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all, and I’m sorry it’s not under more…traditional conditions. I hope you’ll stay in m–our home with us when you come for the official wedding.”

There was a small pause before Hiroko spoke slowly over the connection. “Viktor-sama, how are you dear?”

Viktor’s face cracked just a little, his eyes watering despite the small smile on the corners of his lips. “Not so good. Having Yuuri and Phichit here has helped. They keep me smiling.”

Hiroko made a soft noise of assent. “Yuuri always was good at that. He’s a good listener, but not always so good at letting others into his head when he’s struggling. Make sure you challenge him in those situations; don’t let him run.”

Viktor looked a bit stunned but nodded, “Yes ma’am. And I’ll be sure to do everything in my power to make him happy.”

“Well that’ll be easy,” Mari said with what Yuuri could definitely tell was an eye roll. “Just take off your shirt once a—” She was cut off by what was likely Hiroko’s hand as Toshiya spoke up.

“We are looking forward to meeting you, and we hope when things quiet down we can welcome you at our Onsen!” Toshiya’s English was the weakest of the three, but he’d learned a few key sentences for business purposes and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the familiar words. He remembered helping his father learn that exact phrase only a few years ago.

“Absolutely,” Viktor said with wide, excited eyes, “I would very much like to come to the Onsen.”

There was movement behind them and Yakov stepped into the room, obviously signaling that it was time to speak to the staff. Viktor’s face fell a bit and Yuuri squeezed his hand before stepping towards the phone. “It looks like we have to go now, but we’ll call often,” he said softly.

“We understand,” Mari said calmly. “Just make sure you call Yuuko and Minako tomorrow. They’re going to be furious to have missed your wedding too.”

Yuuri groaned but agreed, giving his farewells to the family before hanging up. Yakov was speaking quietly to Viktor, but Yuuri couldn’t help but smile to himself at the way Viktor’s hand eagerly sought his own as he stepped near.

No words were spoken as they followed Yakov through the Palace, Phichit breaking off from their party to help Yuuri complete his plans; though Yuuri wasn’t sure how he’d manage it given that the Palace halls were nearly empty.

They entered what must have been a large ballroom of sorts, where at least a hundred people were waiting; Yuuri could feel Viktor stiffen up as they drew closer.

There was no ceremony, and it was clear by the way the staff’s faces fell that they understood the purpose of this gathering even before Viktor quietly spoke.

“King Alexei has passed away.”

Viktor continued to speak, thanking the staff for their years of service, encouraging them to seek him out if they required time off to process the loss. It was clear some of the staff had known the former King since he was a child. There were many tears, and as Viktor finished his speech, dozens of the staff approached him, offering him soft, gentle words, and more than a few hugs.

Still more approached Yuuri, introducing themselves, several offering their services should he need them, and even more giving him a rather knowing smile at his and Viktor’s still connected hands. Yuuri developed a blush that only seemed to grow more pronounced as more and more people approached him, including the woman who used to change Viktor’s diapers. That at least caused Viktor to develop a blush that matched Yuuri’s.

Far too soon it seemed they were rushed off to another part of the Palace, to a door that Viktor paused in front of, chest expanding in an effort to calm himself. He turned slowly, eyes locking on to where their hands were connected.

“Just one last push,” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor nodded. “It’ll get better after this?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said softly. “There’ll be bad days, but each day will be a bit better than the last.” He leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Viktor’s cheek, delighting in the soft gasp that escaped Viktor as he did. He knew that in the days to come he’d probably doubt himself and everyone around him, anxiety wasn’t kind enough to let him have this free of charge, but for this moment, he let it all go. “I’ll be your strength today.”

Viktor smiled at him, pulling him in for a gentle hug. “I knew you were the right choice. I promise I’ll make it up to you someday.”

“I know you will,” Yuuri said, pressing their foreheads together. “That’s what couples do.”

Viktor smiled, and it was oh so heartbreakingly beautiful; like a man seeing sun for the first time in years. Yuuri knew he needed to let go, but he didn’t want to.

_For the first time, I have something I want to hold onto_.

With a quick kiss to Yuuri’s forehead Viktor stepped away, finally releasing their hands, and stepping through the door; the flash of bulbs and clicks of the cameras creating a wall that felt like a barrier Yuuri could never pass through.

And yet Viktor navigated it with an expert hand; his every move and word a thing of beauty, drawing every eye so that Yuuri was able to enter after him, unnoticed by all. They’d all know about the marriage soon enough, but Yuuri didn’t mind a few hours more to keep this secret to himself. He smiled as he watched Viktor step behind the podium.

_He’ll be alright_.

Viktor’s eyes met Yuuri’s for a split second before he spoke, and it was as if an invisible hand connected them, drawing strength from Yuuri directly into Viktor. Viktor seemed stunned for the smallest fraction of a second, and Yuuri wondered if his true feelings for the man had appeared on his face.

Because the truth was, he knew somehow, he was falling in love with Viktor, and maybe, just maybe, Viktor was falling in love with him too.

Love didn’t always come neat and pretty; sometimes it was messy and at the worst of moments, but as Yuuri watched Viktor somberly inform the world of his father’s death, Yuuri knew that it had come to him at the perfect time; and he welcomed it.

 

It was odd, to say the least, to leave a press conference and head directly to his own wedding, but that was what Yuuri was doing, hand-in-hand with Viktor.

They had, however, decided to take a small detour through the gardens on their way. It was beautiful in the darkness, the stars surprisingly bright.

Viktor was pensive, still recovering from the stress of announcing his father’s death. They’d both remained silent for several minutes, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, at least Yuuri didn’t think so.

“I wonder how they’ll announce our wedding?” Yuuri mused, more to himself than to Viktor, yet Viktor surprised him by answering.

“They might not, if they can manage it.”

Yuuri blinked. “Huh?”

Viktor let out a long sigh. “The rule is no longer common knowledge. There are some students of history who are aware of it, but most don’t know. If I had to guess, they’ll likely announce our engagement in a few weeks. Yakov and Lilia will create some sort of plan. It will probably involve spinning a story that you and I have been friends for many years-“

“We have.”

Viktor grinned. “And that we’ve been quietly dating for about the last year. The story will probably be that I asked you to marry me the morning after Mila’s party; we did have breakfast together after all. Then we were waiting to tell the world until I’d had time to discuss it with my father. With his death we decided to delay the announcement while my family and I mourned the loss.”

“Wow, that’s rather detailed and thought out.”

Viktor shrugged. “You’ll get used to it. A few years surrounded by all this and you learn how they’ll spin things.”

“I wonder how they’ll get away with the ‘quietly dating’ part.”

To his surprise Viktor blushed. “Uh, that might be surprisingly easy. Remember your Ted Talk six months ago?” Yuuri nodded. “I was there, in the back. It was kept quiet, but some reporters did spot me. Then you did those guest lectures, and I _might_ have slipped into town for one or four of them.”

“Seriously?” Yuuri was more than a little surprised. How did he never notice Viktor in the audience? “Why did you never tell me? We could have had dinner or something!”

Viktor looked a bit sheepish. “I was kind of embarrassed. I didn’t want to make you nervous, so I didn’t tell you, but then I thought it would be weird to just be there and…I chickened out?”

Yuuri couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up as they turned down the path, slowly heading back towards the Palace, a mutual subconscious choice. “I went to your speech in London last year.”

“Really?”

Yuuri nodded. “You were brilliant by the way. I had an investor meeting around the same time, so I just showed up a few days early to see your talk and tour the city.”

Viktor laughed, shaking his head. “Ah, we are such idiots. We _actually_ could have been dating all this time.”

Yuuri laughed and shrugged. “That probably would have been better, but we’re here now.”

“We are; what do you say, shall we go get married?” He winked cheekily and Yuuri just barely resisted the urge to swoon.

“I suppose, it is on the way,” he teased, squeezing Viktor’s hand. “I’ll warn you, there is a about ninety percent chance Phichit will be playing Bruno Mars on his phone when we get there.”

“I was honestly thinking of queueing some up on my phone now, but I thought that was too cliché.”

“It is definitely too cliché, and you’re too late.” He quickly tapped his phone and Bruno Mars’ Marry You began to play making Viktor tip his head back and let out a full-bodied laugh.

“Oh, we are so dancing to this later.”

Yuuri winked and tugged his arm, pulling them into a playful run down the Palace’s hallways until they burst through the chapel doors with a pair of matching grins on their faces, laughter light in their eyes.

“Damn it, Yuuri!” Phichit shouted, coming over to hug them. “You knew I wanted to do that!”

“Sorry Phi, it was just way too good not to steal.”

“He credited you arduously,” Viktor confirmed, giving Phichit’s hand a shake. “You should stand on my side so you can get a good view of Yuuri for his family.”

“Oh I’m on it,” Phichit confirmed, motioning towards a tripod setup in perfect view of the small altar.

Yuuri looked around for the first time, mouth open, at the beautiful chapel. It was as if the entire space had been carved out of a single piece of wood. Each section flowed seamlessly into the next; everything was obviously centuries old and perfectly crafted.

“It’s gorgeous,” he whispered.

Viktor nodded, pulling Yuuri gently to the side where an older man sat on one of the benches. “This is my Grandfather Nikolai Plisetsky, Yuuri. His grandfather made the benches for this chapel.”

The man looked up at them with a smile, standing a bit slowly, and held out a hand to Yuuri. Yuuri couldn’t quite break from his ingrained habits, bowing as he shook the man’s hand and offering him a respectful greeting in Japanese before straightening up. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

“The honor is all mine. I’ll admit, I wasn’t pleased to find out my Vitya was going to be pushed into this, but seeing you two now,” He paused, giving Viktor a rather proud look, “well, it takes a weight off these old shoulders.”

Yuuri flushed a bit. “Thank you, sir. I’ll do my best to always support Viktor.”

Nikolai chuckled. “Support is good, but just keep him smiling and I’ll be happy.”

Yuuri smiled, shaking the man’s hand again. “I will, sir.”

Viktor beamed at them before leaning down and hugging his grandfather, speaking in soft Russian to the older man. Nikolai looked rather emotional for a moment before clapping Viktor hard on the back. “Remember, Vitya, the key to a successful marriage is to always respect your partner. You do that and the rest will fall in place soon enough.”

Viktor nodded. “Yes, I promise Grandfather.”

More people had joined them now. At the far end Yakov and Lilia entered with elderly man in a set of Priest’s robes. With a quick whisper in his ear, Viktor went to greet them, while Yuuri was instantly surrounded by Mila and Yurio. Yuuri could just make out Otabek standing just outside the door, and subtly beckoned him inside. “There’s plenty of room,” he said as the guard joined them, “anyone who’d like to come is welcomed.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow but with a quick word in his ear piece, several of the Palace staff whom Yuuri recognized from the early gathering entered the room. Viktor smiled and greeted them, sending a warm smile at Yuuri as he did.

“Katsudon,” Yurio said quietly beside him. “Thanks, for earlier.” He was looking at the floor, and Yuuri shared a surprised look with Mila for a moment before placing his hand on Yurio’s shoulder.

“Anytime, we’re brothers, aren’t we? Though I suppose it’s a bit more official than a pinky swear now.”

Yurio blushed but nodded, suddenly holding out his pinky. Yuuri wrapped his own around it and they both shook, smiling at one another. “You still owe me a rematch at Smash Bros.”

“Pick a time and place and you’re on.”

Phichit joined them, Skype already up and running as he introduced Yuuri’s family (who all looked a bit sleepy, but excited nonetheless) to everyone. Yuuri looked around and frowned, noticing there was one person missing. “Yurio, where’s the Queen?”

Yurio’s face suddenly went dark. “She’s not coming.”

Yuuri felt his heart fall to the floor. “She’s not?”

Yurio shook his head. “I tried, but she’s…she’s…”

“She’s angry at me,” Viktor spoke from behind Yuuri, his arm slowly sliding around his waist. “She is very shaken by Dad’s death and is unfortunately looking for someone to blame. While I’m not thrilled about it, I’d rather she take it out on me than anyone else. Don’t let it worry you, she’ll come around soon enough.”

Yurio glared at his brother a bit. “You shouldn’t have to though. She’s upset, fine, but she should be here.”

Nikolai stepped up behind them and set his hand down on Yurio’s shoulder. “Your mother is very strong, Yura, but you know she struggles. This is all probably bringing back a lot of unhappy memories for her. You did all you could, and this is her decision. Knowing my daughter, she’ll bounce back soon, but until she does, I’ll be here for you boys.

Viktor smiled at his grandfather once more and Yurio nodded. “Sorry Grandpa,” the teenager whispered earning him a hug from his Grandfather.

“Nothing to be sorry for. You’re allowed to feel things, but so is your mother. I’m just proud of how you are holding up;” he smiled at Yuuri and Viktor then, “all of you.”

Yuuri bit his lip, and felt Viktor hug him from behind. It was so warm and comfortable, as if they’d been doing it for years. Yuuri normally wasn’t overly comfortable with physical affection, but with Viktor there was something so natural about it.

“They’re ready to start, zoloste,” Viktor said with a whisper. “Are you ready?”

Yuuri stared into those ocean blue eyes, and nodded. “Yes.” For Viktor it would always be yes.

With a quick word from Yakov everyone took their seats (Phichit setting Yuuri’s family into the tripod), and Yuuri and Viktor approached the Priest. There was soft music playing from somewhere, a lovely piano piece that seemed to run up Yuuri’s spine in a loving caress. It wasn’t anything he was familiar with, but he wanted it for his playlist already.

Viktor squeezed his hands and the Priest began. It was in Russian, but Viktor was quietly translating the words beside Yuuri’s ear; words reminding them that the tallest trees can only stand against the wind if they stand together. It was far simpler than Yuuri would have expected, but he liked it, squeezing Viktor’s fingers every so often.

Before he knew it, the Priest called for the rings, and Yurio stood, holding out a small box to his brother. Inside sat two plain gold rings, and Viktor took the first, before motioning for Yuuri to do the same so Yurio could return to his seat.

“Yuuri,” Viktor spoke in a soft, but carrying voice, “I must confess, I’ve hoped for years the path of my life would lead to this moment. While I would have liked the circumstances that brought us here to be different, I wouldn’t change the fact that we are here for all the world. I cannot wait to learn everything about you. You are worthy of so much love, and I promise to spend the rest of my life learning how to love you as much as you deserve.”

Yuuri realized there were tears falling from his eyes as Viktor slipped the ring on his finger. Viktor was smiling up at him like it was the happiest day of his life, and Yuuri couldn’t help but believe him. The tiny part of his brain that was itching to contradict all of this empirical evidence seemed to be too jetlagged to speak, and Yuuri could not be more grateful.

“Viktor,” he began softly, trying to get his emotions under control. “I’m probably going to regret saying this, but I’ve had a poster of you in my room since I was fifteen.” There was a smattering of laughter throughout the room and Viktor’s eyes twinkled. “I definitely had a bit of a crush, if I’m honest, but then I met you, worked with you, and everything I had thought was blown away. You are quite simply one of the kindest, smartest, most inspiring people I’ve ever met. You never fail to surprise me with who you are, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life learning all the ways you can surprise me. I don’t really know what to call this feeling, but I’ve decided to call it love.”

Viktor’s hand trembled as Yuuri slipped on the ring, and suddenly he was pulled into Viktor’s arms as Viktor crushed their lips together. Yuuri let out a small squeak of surprise before melting into the feeling of Viktor’s soft lips against his own.

There was a small chuckle from beside them and Viktor pulled back with a sheepish look on his face.

“You jumped the gun a little bit there, young Prince,” the Priest said with a wink. “And now, as representative of the Church of Russia, I pronounce you husbands for life. You may kiss.”

For the second time, and this time to quite a bit more cheers, Viktor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, their arms circling each other as both of their mouths curved into smiles so big it became hard to kiss. They didn’t stop trying though, at least not until Phichit whistled and reminded them both of their audience. Yuuri blushed and pulled back, but Viktor kept his arms securely around his waist as he turned and greeted their guests.

“May I now present to you all, my husband, Prince Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi friends. Sneaking this one in juuuuuust before midnight (go me). My sleep clock is completely buggered so just working with what I got. That being said, I had to get this chapter up cause I was so excited for their wedding. :) After all this time, and I'd never done one before. Feels good.
> 
> In case you missed it, I added a little drabble for this fic (just check the next work in the series). It's basically and AU of this AU...but it's fun. And different. And I hope you like it.
> 
> New chapter of Queens coming just as soon as I learn how to sleep again, and Chapter 6 of this coming Saturday. Hopefully in the morning, but ya know, depends how close I am to an actual zombie by then. Warning you all now, there will be a break between chapters 6 & 7-?. Still writing the next arc, but I'll update you all on tumblr when arc 2 enters beta and then we'll get back on schedule. I know you all will love chapter 6 (i just know these things), and don't worry, no cliff hangers.  What I have for arc 2 so far is all kinds of awesome too. 
> 
> In case you missed it, [art from chapter 1!! ](http://lilienwolf.tumblr.com/post/170720187831/the-last-thing-yakov-gave-him-as-he-stood-to-head) It's amaaaaaazing!
> 
> Ok, I'm off to...maybe sleep, maybe not, we'll see. See you all Saturday for chapter 6!


	6. The Same Thing Every Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Thanks again for all the beta help, [AlexWSpark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark)! :D 

**** Yuuri had to admit, being ‘locked-in’ for his wedding night, was one of the silliest things he’d ever experienced. After a celebratory toast with their guests they were escorted by a ‘representative’ of each of their families, and Otabek to their room. Seeing as the chosen representatives were Phichit and Mila, it was basically just a five minute walking comedy show that would have had an R-18, after dark warning.

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” Mila cheered with a wink.

“Bone ‘em good!” Phichit teased.

Yuuri had hidden his face while Viktor had simply shaken his head at their friends, his arm tightening comfortingly on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Whatever we do or don’t do, it won’t be either of your business.”

“Except me,” Otabek said stoically, his eyebrow crooked in amusement. “Please remember, your highnesses, that I will be stationed right outside this door all night.”

“Would you like to borrow my noise canceling headphones?” Viktor offered, a slight gleam in his eye that had Mila cackling as she pulled Phichit away down the hall. Viktor opened the door, but Yuuri paused as a thought suddenly came to mind.

“What will we do if the dogs need to go out?”

Viktor made a little noise of concern, turning towards Otabek who looked like he was barely repressing an eyeroll. “Don’t worry, it’s already taken care of. Your mother had someone come collect them during the ceremony. They’ll be staying in the residence tonight.”

“Really?” Viktor asked. “But she’s…”

Otabek shrugged. “My father says she’s not in a good place right now, but she wanted you both to know that she was thinking of you. I’m fairly certain she sent someone down to the ceremony to stream it to her on her phone.”

Viktor nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Will you have your father let her know that I’d like to introduce her to Yuuri whenever she’s up to it?”

Otabek nodded, and with a soft “thanks,” and a hand on Otabek’s shoulder, Viktor led Yuuri into their room, closing the door with a soft click.

There was a finality to the sound that made the whole thing feel more real than anything else had yet to do. “Whoa,” Yuuri said softly, gripping the back of a chair, “this is  _ happening _ .”

“It is,” Viktor said kindly, his fingers rubbing gently down Yuuri’s spine, “and I’m fairly certain you’re going to have a few more of those moments, if I’m being honest.”

Yuuri looked up at him. “Yeah…I don’t doubt that.” It’s probably happen every time he looked at Viktor’s face for quite a while.

Viktor winked at him and then looked around the room. “Oh, they brought dinner! Thank goodness, I didn’t even think to request something.”

“Actually, I did,” Yuuri said softly, “it’s for our date.” He carefully pulled out a chair and offered it to Viktor. “Will you join me for dinner?”

Viktor’s mouth went heart shaped as he smiled, taking his seat with all the delicacy of a kid at Christmas. “What are we having?”

Yuuri smiled as he pulled the lid off of the first dish. “Your favorite.” Viktor made a rather unholy sound that had Yuuri chuckling as he reached for the second lid and picked it up. “And mine.”

“Katsudon!” Viktor exclaimed, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as Viktor eagerly took a bite and moaned in appreciation.

“This is what the gods must eat!”

Yuuri took a bite of Viktor’s favorite, which from what he gathered was a meat stuffed pastry. “Oh wow, this is delicious. What is it?”

“Pirozhki. My Grandfather’s recipe actually. He teaches every chef at the palace himself.”

Yuuri hummed appreciatively. “Do you think he’d teach me?”

Viktor’s face lit up. “I’m sure he would. You should ask him. He and I used to work together in the kitchen when I was a kid. We had this huge staff, but he’d still make me help from time to time so I never lost touch with reality.”

“You sound close.”

Viktor nodded. “Nothing compared to his relationship with Yura though. If the kitten is ever being a pain, just have Grandpa help you and he’ll rollover easy enough.” He offered up a bite of Katsudon to Yuuri. “So what do you think, did my staff do it justice?”

Yuuri smiled and chewed slowly. “It’s close. I’m guessing they didn’t have all the ingredients necessarily on hand, but it’s passable. I’ll have mom bring some of the tricky to find ingredients when she comes. Maybe she can teach you and I to cook it. Yurio as well, if he’s interested.”

Viktor nodded, biting into a Pirozhki with a soft moan. “Grandpa would probably join us as well.” He swallowed. “Imagine combining these two dishes.”

Yuuri giggled and took another bite. “Vsukno!”

“So what else are we doing on this date?” Viktor said as he rested his chin on his hands between bites.

Yuuri shook his head. “Surprise, but I will tell you my goal.”

“Oh? Should I be worried about my chastity?”

This nearly made Yuuri spit his food he laughed so hard, earning him a coy wink from Viktor. “My ultimate goal was to let us get to know each other a little better. I know there’s no shortcuts to building a relationship, but I figure this is the kind of stuff you’d learn about each other when you’re dating, so it was a good place to start.”

Viktor nodded. “Good plan. I think it was fairly obvious from our wedding that we both have feelings for one another, but if we don’t develop those into something deeper, it’ll never work.”

“Exactly,” Yuuri agreed, trying to ignore the blush creeping along his cheeks.

“Perfect,” Viktor whispered, picking up his glass of wine and clinking it gently with Yuuri’s. “To us.”

Dinner was followed by desert, some sort of decadent chocolate tart that Viktor served to them on the couch along with a second glass of wine. Both of them were far from drunk, but they were certainly relaxed as they sat together, legs touching, talking about everything from favorite travel spots, to high school crushes.

“No fair! You already know it was you!”

Viktor snickered, taking another bite of desert. “You play video games, right?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’ve found they help me focus when my mind is sort of shorting out.”

“I like them for relaxing. So much of the day I have to have this mask on. Everyone expects me to be one thing or another; it’s exhausting. Being able to pick-up a controller and  _ be _ someone else is refreshing.”

“What are you playing now?”

Viktor leaned over the edge of the couch and picked up a controller, flipping on the TV so that the screen glowed cooly. “I’ve been diving back into Zelda again; I love that I can take it with me when I travel, otherwise I’d probably never have time for it.”

Yuuri grinned. “I’ve always liked the idea of open world games, but none have ever really done it for me, exactly. Everyone gushes about Skyrim, but I sort of lost interest after a while. Then all at once we get Horizon Zero Dawn and Zelda. It was like someone finally tapped into my brain and made my perfect games.”

“Oh! I haven’t had a chance to play Horizon. I’ll have to give it a shot.”

“I think you’ll like it. It’s really wonderful, and hey, I guess you own a copy now, at least, once my stuff gets here.”

Viktor grinned as he loaded up his game and showed Yuuri his progress. “I don’t know how much time I’ll have for the next few months. My calendar was crowded, but manageable. I took a peak at dad's and mine combined earlier and it was…well, lets just say I wish Yura was a bit older. I could use the help. I just hope I can stay home at least until our wedding.” He was running around Hyrule, clearing out a small enemy camps on his way to a nearby shrine that was pinging it’s vicinity. His movements were smooth and Yuuri smiled as he watched.

“There’s a seed there.”

“Really?” Viktor navigated to the indicated area and cheered happily as a Korok popped up. “Can you believe there are nine hundred of these?”

Yuuri chuckled. “Way too much for me to go after, but I like how this game really engages your curiosity; there's just lots of little things to make you look twice.”

Viktor smiled. “Sounds like you for me. I find I’m seeing things constantly that make me so curious.”

“You can ask me anything, you know,” Yuuri said softly, a small blush on his cheeks.

Viktor hummed. “Where’d you learn to dance?”

“That’s right, we danced. I can’t believe I don’t remember that!”

“Would you like to?” Viktor asked, suddenly offering his hand.

Yuuri grinned and took it, using his spare hand to tap on a playlist in his phone full of songs that had always made him think of Viktor. The music started playing and Viktor gently took the phone, dropping it into his sound dock, letting the room fill with music as they came together, slowly moving together.

“One of my mother’s old friends is a former Prima Ballerina. When she stopped actively touring, she came back home and became like a tutor for me. She taught me to dance as a way to open my mind up more. I still think it’s why I’ve been so successful at what I do. I can approach things as a dancer, not a programmer when I need to.”

“This is why I’m endlessly arguing that this focus on testing and standard methods is short-sighted, “ Viktor said emphatically. “A balanced approach allows people to find their own paths to solving problems. The problem has always been access to good education, not the method. A focus on STEM is great, but that shouldn’t come at the cost of the Arts. There needs to be more freedom for curiosity so kids actually  _ want _ to learn. It’s how I was taught, and I turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

“Yeah, you’re not so bad,” Yuuri teased. “Honestly, I might have pulled a Zuckerberg and dropped out of University if not for your family’s influence. I clashed with  _ all _ of my professors at first. Rostelecom was always flexible with me, but my University professors all had this formula they wanted me to follow for completing my assignments. I’ve never been very good at doing things the ‘standard’ way; I was always twirling my head around things, this way and that, and my professors would endlessly rant about needing to do it a certain way so I could learn fundamentals. But I already knew the fundamentals! I’ve been writing code since I was ten; I don’t need someone to tell me how to approach code. 

“I was so frustrated that I complained to the Dean, which still might have been the scariest thing I’ve ever done. He probably knew it would look bad if I dropped out since people were already watching me, so he helped me. The next day he assigned me an advisor who was known to be a bit of a maverick. All of a sudden everything got better. I attended all my classes, but it was my advisor reviewing all of my work, not my professors. It changed everything.”

Viktor grinned. “And now they have your picture on their brochures.”

“God, I forgot about that thing.”

Viktor giggled. “I have a copy in my office.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“That and your Time article. I had them send me a large sized version of that photo they used.”

Yuuri blushed furiously. “Please tell me you’re kidding!”

“Nope. So, you don’t need to be embarrassed about your poster. I’m just as bad.”

Yuuri bit his lip, burying his face into Viktor’s chest for a moment as they swayed together. “I get anxious, like, a lot. But then other times I’m super confident. Phichit says it’s like a switch. It surprises people sometimes how I can go from being sort of a mess one moment, to this force of will the next.

“During that photoshoot, I was a nervous wreck, and then Phichit just tells me to pretend that you’ll be the only one who sees it and it just flipped. It’s embarrassing, but I like that photo a lot. 

VIktor smiled gently. “It’s my favorite, and not just because you’re wearing this gorgeous suit and look absolutely stunning, but because you look so confident. You are an amazing person, and in that photo you just look like you  _ know _ it, and I find that so sexy.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help the small ‘eep’ that squeaked out from between his lips as he looked up at those earnest eyes. 

“You aren’t like other people, Yuuri. You aren’t predictable. You said I’m always surprising you, but believe me, it goes both ways, and I love that.”

He reached up and stroked Yuuri’s cheek tenderly. “I want to warn you, I won’t always be here. My responsibilities will have me away from you far more than I would choose, but I promise to do all I can to quiet that anxious part of you. You can always come to me; I’ll always accept all your parts, even the ones you don’t like.”

His thumb brushed over Yuuri’s lower lip as he whispered, their foreheads touching. “There’s a whole side of you nobody knows. Won’t you show it to me?”

Yuuri desperately fought not to jump back as he blinked up at Viktor. It wasn’t the first time that he  wished he knew where that switch in his mind was located. He longed to flip it now. He clenched his fingers tightly before reaching over and tapping his phone on the dock, queuing up a particular song.

“I always think of you when I hear this song, and I’ve wanted to dance with you to it for…a while now.”

The song started and Viktor instantly laughed, pulling Yuuri closer. “This makes you think of me?”

Yuuri shrugged, with a blush, his head bobbing in some sort of nod, not quite able to meet Viktor’s eyes. He took a breath and spun Viktor and started to sing along.

“You’re so gorgeous, can’t say anything to your face.”

“Cause look at you face,” Viktor chorused back, letting Yuuri dip him.

“You should take it as a compliment that I’m talking to everyone here but you.”

“You should think about the consequences of touching my hand in a darkened room,” Viktor replied, making Yuuri blush.

“Ocean blue eyes, looking in mine. I feel like I might sink drown and die.”

Viktor smiled, his hand stroking Yuuri’s jaw again. “You’ve ruined my life, by not being mine.”

“But I am yours,” Yuuri said softly.

“And I’m yours.” Viktor confirmed, “and you’re gorgeous too. I’ve always thought so.”

“You said that, about…choosing me, ever since you were nineteen .”

Viktor nodded. “Would it be alright if we changed out of these clothes and relaxed while I tell you? I’d honestly like nothing more than to curl up with you in bed, but I understand if that’s too—”

“No, that’s fine,” Yuuri said quickly. Curled up with Viktor in bed? Teenage Yuuri would curse him forever if he turned down this opportunity. One week ago Yuuri would too; he still remembered the way it felt to wake-up with Viktor’s head pillowed against his shoulder. “What do you normally sleep in?”

“Nothing,” Viktor said with a wink. “But pajama pants when I’m not here. I get interrupted far too often and it just makes things easier.”

Yuuri nodded. “How about a compromise for now, t-shirt and boxers?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

Viktor led him into his closet, and Yuuri took a moment to marvel at the space; he hadn’t really looked around before. He had a feeling the bathroom and closet had once been one large room that had been split to create the two connecting spaces. The closet itself was bigger than Yuuri’s childhood room. 

“You can wear one of my shirts if you’d like,” Viktor offered. “I always kind of hate digging through a suitcase for my things, personally, and I’m guessing you haven’t had time to unpack?”

“I don’t know. Phichit might have done it. I don’t see my suitcase.” He stepped over to where Viktor was sorting through a whole row of brightly colored, impossibly soft t-shirts. Viktor pulled a rich purple one down for himself, smiling easily. “Help yourself.” He stepped towards the end of the closet where a chaise sat in the middle of the aisle, setting down the shirt and getting to work on peeling off the layers of his suit, hanging each piece back up on a pair of hangers.

Yuuri turned back towards the shirts, a light heat creeping up his neck, letting his mind focus on the feeling of the fabrics under his finger tips. He  _ wanted _ Viktor, he just wasn’t sure how much of this man he was ready for. He selected a navy blue shirt before finding his own corner of the closet to change. He focused on removing his tie and shirt, replacing them quickly with the soft t-shirt that was just a bit big on him.

He heard Viktor approaching him and turned, grateful he still had his pants on when he viewed a slightly rumpled Viktor, his hair fluffy after being pulled through the collar of his shirt. The purple t-shirt, perfectly fitted to his chest, paired with tight black, boxer briefs was the stuff of teenage Yuuri’s wet dreams.

Who was he kidding; this was the stuff of present day Yuuri’s fantasies too.

He really hoped he could avoid drooling, at least openly.

“I was surprised Phichit let you wear this tie.” Viktor picked up the cloth, running his fingers over the, admittedly, cheap fabric.

“I was a bit nervous. That tie is something of a good luck charm, I suppose.”

“Hmm,” Viktor mused. “I could think of a few more uses for it if you’re really so attached.” He pulled on the tie, the fabric sliding smoothly over Yuuri’s outstretched wrist, making him shiver.

_ This man will be the end of me. _

“You make a good point,” Yuuri said slowly, trying not make any embarrassing noises of want. “Maybe next time I’ll try borrowing one of your ties.”

Viktor beamed and leaned in, gently kissing him. “Join me when you’re ready, I’m just going to brush my teeth, then I’ll be in bed.”

Yuuri nodded and listened as Viktor went through to the bathroom. The water ran in small bursts until it all grew quiet. Yuuri breathed deeply, slowly sliding off his suit pants, hanging them up next to where VIktor had left his suit. He wasn’t sure what he’d be wearing tomorrow, so it was better to be safe than sorry. 

He padded into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His glasses were still on, but Phichit had slicked back his hair. He toyed with the idea of showering off, but rejected it. As anxious as he was, there was something so safe about Viktor and he was eager to join his  _ husband _ in bed. That was going to take some getting used to... He rushed through brushing his teeth and headed back into the room.

Viktor was patiently waiting in the bed, covers pulled up over his lap, his head tipped back, eyes closed. They opened the moment Yuuri entered the room, a bright smile spreading on his face. Yuuri smiled back and took his glasses off, setting them on the side table as he slid under the covers. Viktor’s hand instantly found his under the covers, beckoning him close.

“Now I believe I owe you an explanation?”

Yuuri nodded. “Why’d you select me? I mean, I can understand now, sort of, but you didn’t even know me when you were nineteen, did you?”

Viktor blinked for a moment in apparent confusion but shook his head. “I guess we’ll have to start with the basics. First of all, let's both agree this will be easier if you just trust me when I tell you that you are an incredible man: desirable, smart, funny. I have every reason in the world to choose you.” Yuuri blushed but said nothing, letting him continue.

“It started when I was eighteen . There was never any pressure to get married from my family, but I always needed that back-up just in case of…well, in case of days like today.

“During High School I dated, pretty much like anyone, but unlike all of my friends, girls really didn’t do much for me. I’d go on dates with them, and we’d have a good time, but that pull wasn’t there. On top of that I was a Prince, and my first  _ real _ girlfriend tried to sell the story to the tabloids after we broke-up.”

“You’re kidding,” Yuuri gasped as he shuffled a bit closer, his knees pressing against Viktor’s outstretched thigh.

“Nope. We had been making out at her house and then she just unbuttons her shirt and I…there was just nothing. I always thought that maybe I was just more mature than my friends and random models and porn stars just weren’t my thing. But here was a quite lovely girl, with whom kissing was entirely enjoyable, and I felt nothing.”

“What did you do?”

“I got lucky; her mother came home just then so we were forced to stop, but afterwards I was beyond confused, so I went to my dad.”

“Really?” Of all the people Viktor would go to when he was questioning his sexuality, King Alexei seemed highly unlikely.

Viktor grinned and nodded, his fingers tracing patterns over the back of Yuuri’s hand. “Dad always told me I’d have a harder time of things than most of my friends, so he established a policy of openness between us. We’ve always talked, and believe me, it wasn’t a one-way street. I know more about my father’s sex life than you can imagine.

“But that meant when I was lost, I had somewhere to go. I went right home that night and sat up talking with him for hours. I thought something might be wrong with me, and then dad just says ‘Are you sure you like women and not men?’.

“It was the biggest  _ ‘Oh’ _ moment of my life. It was like being taught everything right handed and struggling for years, and then one day you switch your pencil to the left hand and everything clicks. It was so simple, but I just hadn’t considered it. I broke-up with the girl the next day. I didn’t tell her the real reason why. She’s probably where that whole Playboy persona image the media has for me started.”

“So that’s not true?”

“Nope, not even a little. She contacted the paper, offering them photos, but Yakov found out and put a stop to it. They didn’t have anything publishable, but not long after that the first article featuring pictures of me with half a dozen girls was published. It was trash, but the die had been cast, and I’ve never really been able to shake it since.

“I didn’t date any men in High School; being betrayed like that right after having such an ‘Ah ha’ moment can kind of makes you cautious. I was pretty sure I was gay by my eighteenth birthday, but since I hadn’t  _ done _ anything, I wasn’t confident enough to say it, so when I had to choose, I actually chose Sara. She and Mila had been friends for years, and I figured there wasn’t much likelihood of me actually wanting the person I chose from the list; at least with Sara, I could have a friend.”

He paused and looked up at Yuuri. “How much do you remember of your application interview at Rostelecom?”

“The exam,” Yuuri said without hesitation.

“That’s it?”

“I remember sitting down in the interview room and seeing all the people. Next thing I know Mari’s putting me to bed. Everything else is one big blur. I still have no clue how I got in.”

Viktor huffed out a soft laugh. “Well that explains a lot. First of all, for how you got in; it was your perfect score on the admittance exam. No one had ever done that, so that locked in your place.”

“Seriously?” Yuuri had never been told his exam score before.

“Yup. As for the interview, well, Dad and I were there, and believe me, it was pretty obvious you were having an anxiety attack. I really wish you remembered this part because well, I’m sad I didn’t introduce you to Dad now.

“Dad sees that you’re not doing so good, so he rushes the interviews through, all but yours, then clears the room. You just had your head between your knees and he sat with you and helped you breathe. He had me get you some water while he talked to you. You were still pretty out of it, but he just started chatting with you, telling you about this and that. You told him all about your anxiety, about how you liked to dance or run complicated equations in your head when you’re overwhelmed. He told you about my Makkachin and you really seemed to like that. You two talked for a long time, actually. Dad said it was better than any interview because he actually got to know you.

“We weren’t sure if you were ready to head out to the gathering, and neither were you, so he sent me with you, and told you if you weren’t comfortable that I’d take you home. Well, as soon as we walk in about a dozen people came at me, but you’re next to me and you just instantly go pale. It was all I could do to get you back to the hall before you passed out. I took you home then.”

Yuuri stared at him in disbelief. “It was you?”

Viktor nodded. “It was me. I wrote your name down every year after that.”

“But why would  _ that _ make you want to write me down?”

“You weren’t asleep the whole way home on that car ride, and we talked; well, you mostly listened, but you talked some. I am kind of terrible with emotions and silence, so I was rambling, and all of a sudden I just blab ‘I think I’m gay,’ and I thought you’d be weirded out. But instead you just smiled at me and said, ‘Are you happy?’

“I don’t know if anyone had asked me that before. It was always just questions of why I wasn’t dating anyone, didn’t I like this or that. No one had simply asked if I was happy before.”

“How did you respond?” Yuuri asked, voice quiet and more than a little pissed at himself for forgetting this.

“I said yes, because looking at you, talking to you, I was. It was the first time I’d really  _ felt _ something.”

Yuuri blushed and blurted out. “You spoke at my entrance assembly. Everyone was really surprised that you were there, and basically all the girls were giggling and talking about wanting your number. I remember every word of that speech.”

“Oh god, no, really? Yakov gave me this perfectly good speech and I got all cocky and thought I could make it better. God I was such a dumb kid.”

Yuuri snickered. “I liked it, but I was kind of a dumb kid too. I guess it just kind of felt like it was for me.”

Viktor shrugged. “It kind of was? I knew you’d be there, and I wanted to cheer you on and remind you I was always on your side. I was hoping you’d come talk to me afterwards but…” He trailed off with a sad smile. “It makes sense now, but I felt kind of rejected then.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri whispered. “I wanted to, even if I didn’t remember you, but I was way too nervous. All those girls were going up to you and you turned them away. I figured I had no chance.”

Viktor chuckled. “You were literally the only one with any chance. I talked to dad about it that night, pouting a bit, and he reminded me to see it from your point of view; that you might have been embarrassed. It was all really confusing; I’d never experienced real want before. I’d looked at some magazines and, well, you know, but to actually feel pulled towards a person. It wasn’t really sexual, not then, not yet. It was more, and different. It was a long time before I understood what it was, but I wrote your name down that year because you had me curious.”

“And after that?”

“The next year I had come out, at least to my family and friends. When Yakov came back to me with the list I told him my answer hadn’t changed from last year. A few months later, I decided I wanted to come out publicly. I’m guessing Yakov culled the list after that, but I never saw it. I’d just tell him every year on my birthday the answer hadn’t changed. I always figured he’d tell me if I needed to change it.

“I dated a bit in college, my feelings for you were, confusing, to say the least; but relationships with me are challenging, so they all were more a partnership of convenience. I never really liked someone that way. It was companionship, friendship, some sexual gratification, but nothing real. By the time my last ‘relationship’ ended, I was speaking with you on a somewhat regular basis and…well I could tell those complicated and immature feelings had grown into something much more solid. By then I wasn’t picking you because there wasn’t anyone else I wanted; I was doing it because you were all I wanted.

“I told Dad you’d asked me to come visit Japan with you and he gave me the biggest hug. He told me not to fuck it up.” A small tear leaked from his eye and Yuuri gently brushed it away. “Thanks,” Viktor whispered. “Losing him hurts, a lot, but it feels good to remember. He was a good man. Not perfect, but good.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement. “He raised you, so I’d have to agree.”

Viktor laughed softly. “What about you? How did you, figure it out?”

Yuuri snorted. “That poster was really hot. I looked at it for about a week straight and realized then that I definitely wasn’t. That’s about it. You came out a year later, I got a letter asking if I was straight, gay, bi, undecided or other, I checked gay and handed it in to Yakov, and then went home and told my family. No one was really surprised. I really did look at that poster a lot.

“I guess Yakov took pity on me then; he suggested I joined the LGBT Club at Rostelecom, and that’s where I met Mila and Sara. I might have fangirled for a minute when I realized she was your cousin, but after I got past that, we became best friends.”

Viktor smiles a bit wistfully. “I wish I had been more open about myself in High School. I would have loved that club. I went to a few meetings as an ally, but I was never confident enough to out myself. I think I was just afraid of being exposed. Meeting you reminded me that staying in the closet kept me from being outted, but it also kept me from letting incredible people and opportunities in.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but agree. “Once I came out, even though I wasn’t out in the ‘hold a press conference’ way,” Viktor winked at this, “I was still open. My friends, and anyone who got to know me knew. It wasn’t the first thing I told people when I introduced myself, but I didn’t hide it either. It helped me find my balance when I was younger.”

“If I may ask, why didn’t you ever make a statement about it once you were an adult? You’ve been interviewed enough so I’m sure someone’s asked.”

“People did ask, but I didn’t want to have it define who I was. It’s complicated, but I knew if I came out, it’d be a thing. I’m a big name in tech. Phichit and I are sort of known for bucking the status quo. It’s why we made our own company and didn’t just work for someone else. We didn’t fit in, and that was okay. The few times we worked with those other companies, we’d just be surrounded by carbon copies of the same person. I knew that if I came out as gay, I’d suddenly become ‘Yuuri Katsuki – gay Asian man’.  All I ever wanted to be was just Yuuri, a person.

“Time asked me about my sexuality when they did that article, but there was a lot of focus at the time on women in the tech field, so I didn’t want to say anything then because I knew that would suddenly be the story; I deflected and tried to focus on women’s issues instead.”

Viktor blinked. “Of all the answers you could give, I was not expecting one so selfless.” Yuuri blushed but Viktor pulled him in, hugging him tightly. “And you say I’m full of surprises.”

“You are! I had no idea you played games. Even traveling with your Switch, god, I would have completely freaked out if I saw you with it on a plane.”

Viktor giggled, “To be fair, I don’t fly commercial too often. Would you have come talked to me if you had seen me?”

Yuuri hummed, “Maybe, if the flight was long enough for me to get over my panic attack. I think I’d just be shocked we had a common hobby, and it’d make you both more approachable and less because, I mean really, can you be more perfect? But I think I would have, eventually, especially if I saw you do something I hadn’t figured out yet.”

“And what if I was struggling?” Viktor said with a sly grin. “Would you have come over and showed me how to beat the monster?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Please, we both know if that happened you’d have been playing it up just to talk to me.”

Viktor laughed. “I’ve been called out! Who knew my husband would have me figured out so quickly.”

Yuuri giggled and leaned against him. “Any other surprises you want to tell me?”

“Hmm,” Viktor hummed. “Well, I like hockey, and football of course.”

“Proper football right?”

“Of course. Though, if I’m being honest, I tend to enjoy those really obscure sports you only really see at the Olympics. Curling! How can you not like curling?” His hand was rubbing along Yuuri’s back in comforting patterns and Yuuri felt his cheeks burn from all the smiling.

“I used to skate a lot as a kid. My friends Yuuko and Takeshi and I all met in classes. I loved it as much as I loved dance, but once I started at Rostelecom, I just didn’t have as much time. The commute was pretty long each way. I did homework and stuff on the bus, but if I stayed late for a club or something, I’d usually not have time to go skate.

“Takeshi’s parents own the rink though, and they knew how much I liked to go. Every time I had a big exam or something they’d open the rink up late just for me so I could skate. Minako, my dance instructor, taught me how to do figures. It’s this sort of a simple figure skating exercise that used to be part of competition. Most people don’t do it, but I love them for calming my mind.”

Viktor was rolling his thumb over Yuuri’s knee now and between that, the casual flirting, dancing, and undeniable attraction between them, Yuuri’s switch was dangerously close to being pulled.

“I haven't skated in years, but we used to go when I was younger. Mama's quite good at it, actually. I sometimes wish I could have taken up a sport or something more seriously, but between my lessons and school, and all the other commitments I had, I had to make a choice. This path I took is a good one, but I sometimes wonder what would have been if I hadn’t been born a first prince.”

Yuuri hummed. “If I hadn’t have gotten into Rostelecom, gotten that scholarship, I might have become a skater. Maybe a dancer. I really did enjoy them but they were just hobbies.”

Viktor shivered. “That would have been devastating. You would have been gorgeous and I would have fallen so hard and had no way to talk to you.”

“Other than the fact that you’re a Prince?” Yuuri teased. “I think you could have convinced someone to introduce us.” He sighed. “Maybe if I was a skater I’d feel more confident about this. When we’re like this, my mind is silent, but I know all the doubts I had before won’t go away.”

“Such as?”

“People will think I’m not good enough for you. Phichit has told me endlessly that’s crap, but I can’t help it.”

“Well, then tell me something about you I don’t know, something you’re proud of, that way whenever you have your doubts I have my secret weapon to use against them.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow but could deny it was a good idea. “Something you don’t already know?”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri thought hard. Truth was he’d told Viktor far more than most people knew about him. There wasn’t much left he could think of, and yet…

“This might be cheating, but that summer I spent with Yurio. I know you know about it, but I honestly showed up not knowing if I could teach him anything. I worried I wasn’t going to be able to teach him enough, let alone keep an eye on him. It ended up being one of the best times of my life, and when we were done, I felt so proud watching him. I couldn’t help but think I’d played a part in that. No matter what I do, or I become, Yurio’s probably going to surpass me, and that’s really cool.”

He looked up at Viktor, only to find his husband smiling at him, a small tear in his eye. “I wonder if you know how beautiful you truly are,” he whispered as he leaned in and softly kissed Yuuri’s lips. It was soft, teasingly sweet, something you’d offer to your partner at the end of a long day; but it was full of so much promise, and there was something so intimate about it that Yuuri’s brain completely malfunctioned, shutting down all unnecessary functions. Things like breathing or the feeling in his toes were completely useless when compared to feeling Viktor’s lips pressed against his.

Viktor’s tongue stroked slowly along his bottom lip and Yuuri couldn’t help the way his mouth fell open, welcoming him in. Those hands on his back and on his side grew firmer, and he welcomed them. He wanted this, and more, forever. He bit down gently on Viktor’s lip, earning him a small noise of surprise as he pressed forward, the switch in his mind well and fully pulled, eager to explore his husband more. Viktor’s chest pressing against his own was such a promising tease, and he wanted to find out more. He didn’t need to unlock all of Viktor’s secrets tonight, but maybe just the color of his husband’s nipples would do for the moment.

Viktor began to pull back, but Yuuri chased him, kneeling in front of Viktor and swinging his leg over Viktor’s lap until he was comfortably sitting on top of the Russian Prince. He pushed a hand back through his hair, glad he’d kept it up. Viktor’s eyes visibly widened and Yuuri felt his gaze like a shiver down his spine.

“Is this alright?” He checked, earning him an earnest nod from a very stunned looking Viktor. “I was just thinking it looked more comfortable here.”

Viktor’s hands trailed up his thighs, his eyes fixed on Yuuri’s muscular limbs. “I saw them at the party, but you really have the most lovely legs. I’ve wanted to touch them ever since. All that skating and dancing paid off.”

Yuuri blushed a little, tugging at the hem of Viktor’s shirt. “I’m glad you like them.” He leaned in and kissed Viktor softly, enjoying the way Viktor’s hand’s squeezed his legs as he did. “I was wondering if you’d like to play a little game?”

“Oh?”

“Nothing all that special,” Yuuri said softly, his fingers trailing along the lines of Viktor’s chest, wondering what was softer, his skin or his shirt. “I was just thinking we could tell each other some more things the other doesn’t know. Maybe something a bit more…intimate. A fantasy perhaps? We did say we’d make sure to talk to each other a lot, share with each other.”

Viktor audibly swallowed. “You’re right, it seems only right to be open about ourselves for the sake of our marriage.” he whispered.

Yuuri smiled, barely resisting the urge to lick his lips. He was in bed with the man of his dreams, and while he might not be  _ quite _ ready to push this all the way, he very much wanted to move things forward at least a bit. Based on the noticeable hardness under his ass, Viktor agreed.

“I’m not a virgin,” Yuuri said softly. “I realized I didn’t mention that before.”

Viktor nodded. “I didn’t assume.” He paused, looking into Yuuri’s eyes. “You know we don’t have to do anything tonight. I’m not expecting anything.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I know, and I don’t want to do everything, but I do want to explore a bit. If that’s ok with you?”

Viktor nodded. “More than.”

Yuuri grinned, plucking at Viktor’s shirt a bit more. “If you’d gotten to take me on that date, I would have wanted to bring you back to my room. I wouldn’t want to say goodnight.”

“Me either, Viktor whispered, his lips going to Yuuri’s throat, kissing softly down his neck.

“Is it ok if I start?” Yuuri whispered with a grin. Viktor’s thumb was playing with be bottom hem of his boxers.

“If you’d like,” Viktor said, trying to sound casual, but Yuuri could feel the way he was sitting at attention, eager to listen to whatever Yuuri wanted to tell him. It was an intoxicating feeling.

“Do you remember when that magazine did the profile on you during your first year in grad school? They did a photo spread in your apartment.”

Viktor nodded. “A friend of mine was actually the photographer. It was one of my favorites because I could relax more than normal.”

“You were standing in front of that window,” Yuuri continued in a soft, deliberate voice as he locked his eyes with Viktor’s. “You were wearing this oversized sweater and it looked so cozy.”

“It was,” Viktor whispered, his eyes darting to Yuuri’s lips, making him realize he’d licked them subconsciously. He leaned forward, so close their noses were almost touching.

“I touched myself looking at that photo more times than I can count.”

Viktor sucked in a breath and Yuuri grinned, biting his lip as he continued. “I used to imagine kneeling in front of you by that window and sucking you off until you came in my mouth.”

Viktor groaned, his stiff cock grinding against Yuuri’s ass involuntarily. “Would you have liked that?” He said through somewhat gritted teeth.

Yuuri nodded, an eager whine slipping through his teeth. “I want to do it so bad,” he whispered needily. Viktor gripped his hips, kissing him hard again, and this time Yuuri darted his tongue out, flicking against Viktor’s lips in a teasing taste.

“My office is next door,” Viktor panted between kisses. Yuuri was tugging at his shirt now, wanting it gone. Viktor finally took the hint and ripped it off, pulling Yuuri close. “Sometimes I get stuck working late, waiting on a phone call. I’d imagine you were here with me, and you’d wake up and I wouldn’t be in bed yet, and you’d come in, dressed just like this.”

Yuuri grinned, running his hands over Viktor’s exposed chest happily. VIktor’s nipples were pink and pert, and oh so cute. “And then what would happen?”

“You’d sit on my desk and ask me when I was coming to bed, and you’d just be so adorable I wouldn’t be able to resist.”

Yuuri smiled, liking where this was going and making a mental note to make it a reality as soon as possible.

“I’d feel bad making you sleep alone, so I’d have to make it up to you,” Viktor said, his fingers sliding under Yuuri’s shirt. “So I’d turn you around so you were leaning on my desk, pull your pants down and eat you out slowly.”

Yuuri whimpered, pressing down against Viktor. He definitely needed this to happen.

“I’d finger you and lick you, teasing you until you were begging me, and then I’d just slide into you and fuck you right there until you came.”

Yuuri was panting now, palming himself through his boxers; Viktor’s fingers had circled his waist and were gently stroking along his ass cheeks, slowly moving lower and lower.

“I wouldn’t even care if I came or not,” Viktor whispered, grinding up against Yuuri’s ass. “I’d just want to make you feel good.”

“I’d want you to cum,” Yuuri gasped. “I want you to paint me inside and out. I’d want to milk your cock every chance I got.” He leaned down and nipped at Viktor’s nipples, teasing them and enjoying the way Viktor tensed at the sensation.

“I like to bottom,” Viktor suddenly whispered. “I like both, but I like bottoming a lot. Most of my partners had this vision of me as this dominant person, so they just assumed I’d want to top.”

Yuuri brushed his lips against the column of Viktor’s neck as Viktor tugged off his shirt, finally allowing their chests to press together. “I like that too. Both. I’ve imagined you pinning to the wall and taking me, but I’ve also imagined taking you apart on my bed, making you cry you felt so good.”

Viktor seemed desperate, his fingers were gripping Yuuri’s ass tight. “I’d like that. To be teased, tied down. I want…”

“To let it all go?” Yuuri asked gently, and Viktor nodded. “I understand. The stress of having so much on your shoulders. Most people can’t understand the relief that comes with having your control taken away.”

Viktor whimpered, teeth worrying his lip as Yuuri ground his ass down onto Viktor’s clothed cock again. His poor boxers were straining against the stress on the fabric Viktor’s most definitely well-proportioned dick was putting on them.

“I like to take care of my partner,” Viktor finally whispered, “but I like to be taken care of too.”

Yuuri grinned. “Then you’re in luck, because I  _ love _ to take care of my partner.” He pressed down once more, earning him a moan from Viktor. “Would you like me to take care of you now?”

“Please!” Viktor panted, making Yuuri smile as he scooted down Viktor’s lap, tugging at the elastic band on Viktor’s boxers as he went, freeing his straining cock from its confines.

“Wow,” Yuuri breathed, glancing up at Viktor who looked so wrecked and vulnerable, and he hadn’t even done anything  _ yet _ . “It’s even bigger than I imagined. Lucky me.” Viktor blushed and Yuuri wasted no time.

He dropped down, swallowing the head in one smooth, fluid motion, going just deep enough to tickle the back of his throat making Viktor moan loudly, hands frantically pushing at his boxers, trying to pull them lower. “Touch me, Yuuri!” he begged, and Yuuri was all too happy to acquiesce.

He pulled Viktor’s boxers off, his mouth never releasing Viktor’s dick as he sucked in smooth motions, pulling ever deeper as he went. His fingers trailed across Viktor’s balls, tickling below them, his pinky scrapping gently against the rim of Viktor’s asshole.

“Fuck!” Viktor cried out, writhing now as Yuuri dipped lower and lower, nearly taking all of Viktor’s cock in his mouth now. He ran his other hand along Viktor’s chest, latching onto one of his nipples before twisting it hard; at the same time he pressed his finger against that twitching and eager hole, teasing the entrance, letting the very tip of his finger slide in. With one last effort he slid Viktor’s cock fully into his throat and pulled.

The trio of sensations was too much and Viktor screamed, cumming without warning deep into the back of Yuuri’s throat and into his mouth. Not that he minded.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!” Viktor cried as Yuuri worked him through his orgasm, sitting back up and wiping his mouth as he swallowed down Viktor’s cum.

He was suddenly pressed back onto the bed, Viktor pouncing on him, pushing him down with a hard kiss, his tongue diving into Yuuri’s mouth, hooking within and tasting his cum along Yuuri’s tongue.

Yuuri moaned at the sensation, his hips lifting, and Viktor took full advantage, sliding his hand into Yuuri’s boxers, gripping his cock and working it quickly with his palm. Yuuri was already so keyed up from Viktor’s orgasm that there was no holding back. A few quick strokes and he was moaning into the kiss, a few more and he was lost, cumming into Viktor’s hand, their tongues swirled together in his mouth.

They laid there gasping together for several moments before either of them recovered enough to move, but by then all they wanted to do is wrap up tighter, both of them smiling and kissing the other through small giggles.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Viktor teased. He looked at his hand, which was still covered in Yuuri’s cum. “Is it safe to say our sleeping dress code is suspended for the rest of the night?” Yuuri smiled and gave him a small nod, earning him a heart-shaped smiled as Viktor grabbed his shirt off the end of the bed and wiped his hand off on the fabric.

“I normally wouldn’t do that but,” he shrugged, “it’s our wedding night.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as he pushed his own boxers off, tossing them aside and crawling under the covers, loving the way Viktor instantly joined him, their bodies intertwining.

“Thank you,” Viktor whispered. “Today was awful, definite contender for the worst day of my life, and then you just sweep in and change everything.” He covered his face with a hand as he laughed. “I’m laughing…I honestly didn’t know if I’d do that again, but here I am with you, laughing.”

Yuuri smiled, softly brushing his fingers through Viktor’s oh so soft hair. “I have no idea what I’m doing here, and a part of me still believes I’ll wake up and find this is all a dream, but if I can help you smile even on your worst days, then I’ll be satisfied.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Viktor growled, pulling him closer, “you’re going to be faaaaar more satisfied than that. I promise you.”

Yuuri snorted as Viktor nipped at his collar bone. “Alright, alright, you win! You can satisfy me lots. We’ll satisfy each other. We’ll dance and make Pirozhki’s and Katsudon. We’ll take Makka and Vicchan on walks in the garden. If we have time, we’ll try to save the world, or take it over, whichever.”

Viktor chuckled, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s one last time, before letting his head fall to the pillow, exhaustion clearly catching up to him. “Oh, we won’t just try, Brain; with you by my side there’s no way we can fail.”

His eyelids fluttered closed and Yuuri smiled, releasing a yawn as he snuggled in, letting the pull of sleep take it’s hold. “Goodnight, Pinky. I can’t wait to do that same thing with you every night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy wedding night boys. ;) 
> 
> If you're wondering what song Yuuri and Viktor were singing at each other, it was [Gorgeous - Taylor Swift](https://youtu.be/EUoe7cf0HYw). I felt it suited them really well. (*^.^*)
> 
> Arc 1 is now complete so we'll be on break for a short while - updates on tumblr once I finish up Arc 2. I'll have a new chapter of Queens shortly, and Alex and I will have a new chapter of Suspended soon enough, so keep an eye out. :)
> 
> When we're back, Viktor becomes King and Yuuri's going to have to get used to this whole Royal life! Gonna be just a  _bit_ of a transition for them both. And we'll finally get to meet Viktor's Mama, which I know some of you have thoughts about. (￣︶￣;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, kudos and more! It's so appreciated. :) I'll see you back on this story soon (just gotta finish writing it...)!
> 
>  


	7. By Morning’s Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2
> 
> Much thanks to AlexWSpark for the beta! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Yuuri woke to the soft light of the sunrise gently filtering through the drapes that covered the windows of Viktor’s room.

_His_ room.

That was going to take some getting used to…

He could feel Viktor beside him; feel his warmth against his side, hear the soft breaths that puffed from between his lips. He longed to close his eyes and smile lay there, taking all of these new sensations in. This was nothing like the last time he woke up beside Viktor; it’s infinitely better and he wanted nothing to ever take him from this moment.

But his phone was ringing. He’d ignored it for a time in favor of simply taking Viktor in, his brain far too occupied with thoughts of his present and future to process the sound. But as it continued, it grew from tolerable background noise to an incented chirping that he needed to quiet immediately.

He rolled toward it, groaning with displeasure as the sounds finally silenced with a swipe of his thumb on the screen. He flopped back on the mattress, laying the phone against his cheek, a croaked “Hai?” slipping past his lips. He would ignore the call, turn off his phone and simple dive deeper into the warmth that is his and Viktor’s bed, but the truth is there are only so many people with his personal number, and if it’s ringing at this hour (not that anyone knows where he is), it’s probably important.

He could see Viktor’s eyes flutter open beside him and his mind all but forgets he’s on the phone when his brown eyes meet those blue depths.

“Yuuri! Where are you? I need a ride!”

Yuuri jerked awake at the sound of the familiar voice on the other end. “Minako-sensei?”

He was just about to answer when Viktor’s phone began to ring, making them both jump in surprise. Viktor automatically rolled towards it, forehead creasing as he answered in French.

“Yuuri! Don’t ignore me!” Minako commanded, drawing his focus back to his own call; it was pointless listening to Viktor’s anyway since he didn’t speak more than a word of French.

“I didn’t know you were going to California, Minako? I’m sorry but I’m not there right now. I can get you a car–”

“Don’t be silly, I know that! Your mother called me last night and filled me in. I’m in St. Petersburg.”

“What?!” Yuuri asked in surprise, exactly in time with Viktor’s identical exclamation into his own phone, French forgotten for the moment. He looked at Viktor curiously.

“It’s my friend, Chris,” Viktor whispered quickly. “He apparently just caught the flight from Paris this morning and they’ve just landed.”

Yuuri looked back at his phone. “Minako, were you in Paris?”

“Switzerland actually, but I was able to get a flight to Paris this morning. We only just arrived. Oh Yuuri, you won’t believe it! Sara Crispino, you know that famous singer? She was on my flight too! Oh look, there she is!”

And in the background Yuuri could hear the rather sleepy voice of one of his oldest friends call out, probably into her own phone, “Mila! Baby!”

“And that famous photographer, Christophé Giacometti was on my flight too, can you believe it?”

Yuuri turned to Viktor who had his face in his hand. “Minako and Sara just got in, and I’m guessing your friend Chris is Christophé Giacometti?”

Viktor nodded. “I should have known he’d come the moment he heard.” Yuuri snickered and reached over, squeezing Viktor’s hand. Viktor leaned in and kissed his forehead before switching his phone to speaker, “Chris, do you see a Japanese woman there, talking on her phone?”

“Hmm, I think so. Long brown hair, looks like a dancer?”

Yuuri nodded and Viktor replied back to his friend, “That’s her, go over and wait with her, I’ll send a car.” He hung up without waiting for a reply and began typing on his phone quickly, as Yuuri took over corralling their friends.

“Minako, go over to Sara and put your phone on speaker. Also, Christophé Giacometti is about to come over to you.”

“What?!” Minako exclaimed, before softly cursing in Japanese, making Yuuri snort into his hand. There were a few noises of confusion but then he heard a quiet, “Yuuri?”

“Hi Sara,” he greeted, smiling over at Viktor who was giving him a thumbs up. “Do you have Christophé with you, Minako?”

“Bonjour, Yuuri.” The man who must have been Christophé called through the phone, and Yuuri heard Minako make a slightly pained sound which he was sure was her fangirling out a bit.

“Good morning,” Yuuri greeted. “The three of you stay together. Viktor is sending a car to come get you.” Viktor held up some fingers. “He says it should be there in five minutes.”

“Perfect!” Sara said happily. “I’ll tell Mila not to worry then.”

The phone suddenly switched off speaker phone and Minako began speaking in rapid Japanese, “Yuuri, you are now forgiven for never introducing me to Elon Musk.”

Yuuri snorted. “I don’t even know Elon Musk, Minako, but you’re welcome. I’ll introduce you to Viktor when you get here.”

Minako hummed, “Yes, I’ll need to inspect him. Not just anyone is worthy of my favorite student.”

Yuuri just laughed at his teacher. “I’d better get ready. Call if you three need anything. We’ll see you soon!”

Yuuri hung up and sighed, earning him a laugh from Viktor, who gently wrapped him into a hug.

“Our friends are so extra.”

“Soooo extra,” Yuuri agreed, pressing his face into the crook of Viktor’s neck.

“But they love us.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri hummed. “I had planned to ask if you wanted to take a bath together, but I suppose we don’t have time now.”

Viktor groaned in a regretful sort of way. “Rain check.”

Yuuri nodded, and then blushed a bit. “We should probably put on pants.”

“Very good point. If we don’t hurry, someone is likely to—”

The door burst open, and both Makka and Vicchan came bounding in, dashing up onto the bed, tackling them, covering them both with kisses as if they had been separated for months and not just a few short hours.

Viktor laughed happily, trying to fend off the barrage of puppy kisses. “Makka! Vicchan! How did you get in here—Mama!”

Yuuri’s head snapped up as Klavdiya Nikiforova strolled into their room, calm as could be, only the smallest hint of a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips as she took in the scene.

“Mama! How many times must I ask you to knock?!”

“Apparently a few more times, dear. You didn’t think moving out of the residence would change my habits, did you? Besides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen.”

Yuuri squeaked, remembering he was definitely naked under the covers and poodles, and yanked the covers up higher.

“Yes, but you haven’t seen Yuuri yet! I wanted to introduce you, you know, when we all had pants on!”

And Yuuri saw it, the way the Queen’s eyes glittered with barely repressed laughter and he couldn’t help but giggle. He fell back against the pillows and let Vicchan crawl on his stomach, licking his face again as he laughed uncontrollably. Viktor looked at him, eyes wide for a moment before he finally huffed out a laugh, which was immediately joined by the Queens own soft chuckle.

“I will let you two get pants on, as my son so eloquently put it, and then we’ll chat,” she said with a wink, turning definitively towards the couch and sitting with her back towards them.

Viktor just rolled his eyes. “I’d like to tell you it’s not normally like this but that would be a lie; I was hoping to spare you for a little bit longer…”

“It’s ok, but pants, yes?”

Viktor nodded, kissing his forehead before dashing into the closet and tossing out underwear, pants and a shirt so Yuuri could quickly shimmy into them under the covers.

Viktor emerged from the closet looking impossibly good in sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, whistling between his teeth which had Makka scrambling from the bed to sit at his feet in eager anticipation, tail wagging frantically. Vicchan looked on curiously for a few seconds before following suit, earning him a smile from Viktor before he revealed a pair of treats from behind his back.

“Good girl, Makka! Good boy Vicchan!” he praised, handing them both a treat.

Yuuri could feel his heart warm as he watched the two dogs happily accept their treats; Makka led Vicchan over to her oversized dog bed near the window to enjoy them.

Viktor slipped an arm around his waist and kissed his temple. “Good morning, husband.”

Yuuri felt a blush creep along his cheeks, a small whine sneaking past his lips. “Sorry, it’s just…”

“New?” Viktor said with an affectionate wink. “Yeah, I know. Come on.” He tugged Yuuri gently towards the sitting area, giving Yuuri one of the armchairs while he sat on the couch beside his mother.

She turned to face them, giving them both a kind smile before letting out a soft sigh. Yuuri felt a true sense of awe fall over him as he finally took her in.

She was dressed in a black turtleneck and a pair of loose, flowing black pants that floated over a pair of black leather high heeled boots. Her only jewelry was her wedding ring, and she only wore the smallest amount of make-up around her eyes and on her lips. Her wrinkles weren’t hidden, nor were the red rims on her fierce green eyes that were so similar to Yurio’s. But her hair, that was all Viktor. It was pure silver, and while it had been long for many years, Yuuri distinctly remembered when she’d cut it short a year ago because Phichit had reverently gasped “Yes, Queen!” without an ounce of irony when he’d seen it.

Yuuri had to agree, title or not, this woman was _the_ Queen, a symbol of unparalleled strength. She was mourning, bitterly if the puffiness under her eyes was any indication, and yet she sat before them looking as if she could take on the entire world.

Now he knew where Viktor had gotten it from.

“First of all, I want to apologize to you both. Yesterday was terrible, impossible really; but I should have been there for you both, and Yura and Mila. I already apologized to Lilia this morning for pushing that responsibility onto her. It was my task as a mother, not hers.”

She paused and took a breath, looking at Yuuri. “Vitya knows this, but I’ve always…struggled; I have my bad days and my good, and yesterday was admittedly very bad. Depression is quite cruel and has a way of making you forget what is important.”

Yuuri stared in stunned silence as Viktor reached over and took her hand, a look passing between mother and son. “That’s ok,” Yuuri said honestly. “If anyone understands ‘bad days’ it’s me. Frankly, I’m just waiting for my anxiety to realize what’s happening at any moment.”

She smiled and leaned forward, taking Yuuri’s hand with her free one. “When it catches up to you, know you can come to me. I know my Vitya and Yura will be there too, but so will I. I feel terrible for not greeting you yesterday. I should have been there, and I will have to live with this regret, but I don’t want you to think it was anyone’s fault but my own.”

She pulled at their hands, drawing them all close together as she looked deep into their eyes. “You are both my sons now, and nothing will change that for the world. I wasn’t thrilled that Vitya was being rushed into this thanks to that stupid law…” she clenched her jaw and Viktor squeezed her hand, “but I saw your vows, and I’m proud of you both. Neither of you has run from this, but neither of you seems to be making this into some fairy tale. It can be, but you have to work for it.”

Viktor and Yuuri both nodded and Klavdiya smiled, a bit sadly, releasing their hands before pulling both of them into a fierce hug.

“Love you, Mama,” Viktor whispered, kissing his mother’s cheek and earning him another tight embrace before she released her son and focused all her strength on hugging Yuuri, as if she was trying to squeeze understanding into him. He found he didn’t mind it, a sense of true calm seemed to infuse itself into his bones as he accepted the affection.

They held together for several long seconds before she released him with a soft smile. “Now, I overheard Mila as I left the residence, and it seems we have some additional company, so I will make this fast. I’m having Mila and Yura greet your friends and take them to the residence where we’ll join them for breakfast in a moment. After breakfast we’ll need to get you both dressed for the coronation followed by the reception and then a Ministers session. You’ll both be busy for most of the day, but I’ve told Yakov to give you at least a few hours off tonight to spend with your friends or each other as you choose.”

“Thank you,” Viktor said with a nod.

“Tomorrow morning we’ll need to have a meeting. We obviously haven’t said anything about your marriage, but it’s doubtful after today that at least a few won’t be asking questions. We’ll need to have a plan in place.”

Viktor tilted his head. “I thought they wouldn’t say anything.”

“Well, they wouldn’t darling, but I’m afraid as your husband, Yuuri must wear traditional dress to the coronation.” She pulled out a tablet and showed off a picture of her and King Alexei from his coronation day. He was dressed from head to toe in white, with occasional red accents and gold filigrees decorating the high collared jacket. “Fortunately, we already had your clothing prepared years ago,” she said, nodded towards Viktor, “but Yuuri was a bit trickier. Obviously, he can’t wear my dress.”

Yuuri looked down at the beautiful black gown, encrusted with crystals, a red stash sweeping across her middle. The sleeves were black mesh with small half gloves over her hands. It was exquisitely regal, and Klavdiya looking every bit a Queen. She wore no crown, but there was no doubt to her position. She swiped her finger and Yuuri was awed by the intricate back, laced with crystals, a black mesh panel cutout along her back, perfectly accenting her waist. It was tasteful yet alluring all at once. Anyone seeing the Queen in this dress would happily kneel; she needed no title.

“It’s symbolic. The black is a sign of grieving for the previous King, on behalf of the new King, the red is for Russia, and the crystals are a symbol of hope for a better future and a better Russia.”

“It’s beautiful,” Yuuri said honestly, which brought a smile to the Queen’s face.

“I always liked it. It’s a shame I could only wear it once. Now, we obviously had to come up with something new for you. Unfortunately, there hasn’t been a male consort in quite some time, so the previous ceremonial outfit was dreadfully outdated. We had this made instead; I hope you like it.”

She swiped at the screen and Yuuri couldn’t help but gasp at the beautiful garments. Black pants that looked perfectly tailored, tight along the hips and thighs. The top was a black jacket with a deep scooped, black shirt under it; the lapels were encrusted with crystals and the jacket’s lining was a rich red, peeping out from the slightly flared waist.

The Queen slid her finger again and now Viktor gasped. If the front of the coat had seemed perhaps a bit simple and classic, the back shattered all illusions of this being a typical jacket. The entire back was a sweeping field of intricate cutouts made with fabric, crystals and mesh. Geometric shapes created a sort of vine up the spine, exposing just enough of the back to tempt. It was tasteful yet tantalizing, a case study of strength and beauty.

“We can include a shirt under the jacket if you prefer more coverage, but we wanted it to show you in your best light. The coronation is technically a celebration, so we couldn’t have you looking too somber. We’ll save that for the funeral.”

Yuuri just stared, mouth hanging open at the mesh back. It was gorgeous, and he wasn’t sure he could do it justice.

“It’s a crime he can never wear this again,” Viktor said suddenly, his eyes glued on that same panel. “He is going to look stunning, Mama. Thank you for creating this; you must have designed it yourself?”

Klavdiya smiled, straightening up. “Of course. Everyone else’s designs were so boring, and your Yuuri is far from boring.”

Yuuri blushed and looked up at them. “Are you sure this is okay?”

Viktor turned to him, entwining their hands firmly. “If you aren’t comfortable, you don’t have to wear it. I’m sure they have back-ups.”

“No!” Yuuri shook his head furiously. “I love it! It’s stunning, I was just worried…”

“You are standing beside my son,” the Queen said with a firm but kind voice, “I will not have anyone left in doubt that you belong there with him.”

Yuuri swallowed, focusing on the feel of Viktor’s hand in his and nodded slowly. “I’ll wear it, uh, as is. Thank you.”

Klavdiya nodded. “Excellent. We’ll get you both dressed and make any last-minute alterations after breakfast.” She stood and Viktor and Yuuri made to follow her when she paused. “Oh, and by the way, there are condoms for your use next to Viktor’s bed…” Yuuri turned bright read and Viktor dropped his head into his hand, “but Lilia assured me this morning your last physicals all came up fine so there’s no worry either way.”

“Oh my god, Mother!” Viktor moaned.

“What? Safe sex is important. I probably wouldn’t have even noticed the boxers on the floor if you both hadn’t been so embarrassed when I came in.”

With that, she turned and made her way out the door, whistling as she went, both dogs quickly chasing after her, leaving Yuuri and Viktor to stare stunned in her wake.

“Yuuri…I’m sorry…my family is…”

“Extra as fuck?”

Viktor snorted, giggling into his chest as he fell against Yuuri. “Ah, save me Yuuri. I’m surrounded by drama queens.”

“And one actual Queen,” Yuuri joked, making Viktor laugh even harder, before looking up at him and kissing him softly.

“We’ll talk more tonight. I know it’s only a matter of time before the walls come crashing in on us. We both know emotions don’t play nice, so I want to try and strengthen our relationship as much as we can before all of _this_ overwhelms us.”

Yuuri nodded, resting their foreheads together. “One step at a time, Pinky.”

Viktor winked, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room after Klavdiya.

“Why don’t you live in the residence with your family?” Yuuri asked, leaning down to scoop Vicchan up when he began to lag behind Makkachin’s considerably longer gait.

“I had hoped,” Viktor said with a pointed stare at his mother’s back, “that some distance would get her to stop walking in on me in the morning.”

“I take it the distance didn’t help?”

“Not a bit.”

“If anything, it just made it worst, for both of us” Yurio said, suddenly coming up behind them and lightly punching Otabek on the shoulder. Yuuri hadn’t even noticed they were being followed and wasn’t sure if it was a sign of Otabek being good at his job, or Yuuri’s own failing. “What are you doing here. You’ve been up all night, get some sleep.”

Otabek yawned and smiled down at the young Prince in a friendly way. “I will, but the Queen invited me to breakfast first, and honestly, I’d like to see the coronation.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri saw Viktor smile to himself. “That’s fine, but you’re taking the next few days off.”

“Of course,” Otabek agreed, “unless Yuuri leaves the Palace. I do have orders to keep him safe, after all.”

Both Princes rolled their eyes and muttered about overachievers and stubborn idiots. Yuuri thought about protesting, but as they passed through a set of double doors the air was full of cheers and wolf whistles as their friends greeted them. Mila had a banner that said ‘Happy Wedding!’ while Phichit had one that just said ‘Got Boned?’ Someone even had poppers which seemed like overkill but considering the looks on Sara and Minako’s faces as they ran over to him, he decided to let them have their fun. Phichit could die in a fire, but the rest of them were fine.

He hugged Sara before he was yanked into Minako’s arms for a tight hug that might have just been an excuse to hide her tears. “I can’t believe you went and got married without me there,” she whispered, her voice a bit watery.

“Gomen ne,” Yuuri whispered, embracing his old teacher while he watched Chris and Viktor greet each other with a warm hug of their own. Chris must have brought his camera equipment because Phichit was snapping photos of them on an expensive looking camera that Yuuri was sure Phichit didn’t own; though based on the grin on his face, he probably would soon.

Yuuri was finally released by Minako and they all made their way to the table as the staff brought in several trays of food, many of them stopping to greet Viktor before they went. Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at his husband with admiration as he acted every bit the Prince he was, greeting everyone with a kind smile and innate grace that Yuuri wished they could bottle.

And then that man, that amazing man, turned towards him and held out his hand.

_Wow_.

He took Viktor’s hand, blushing when Viktor brought his hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles, before leading them to the table, taking seats between Phichit and Chris. “You know I was joking last night but, get it Katsuki?” Phichit whispered with a devilish smirk.

Yuuri bit his lip and shrugged, making Phichit’s eyebrows jump, and Yuuri knew he’d have to schedule a dish session in with his best friend soon. He wouldn’t tell him everything, but he’d stopped trying to hide details from Phi ages ago. Plus, it felt better sometimes to let it all out. With everything going on, he wasn’t going to bother trying to shoulder all his emotions alone.

He grinned as Viktor squeezed his hand, remembering he had another person he could open up to freely; it was an empowering notion.

The table he sat at was a lot bigger than he thought it would be, but it turned out to be for the best since it wasn’t just Klavdiya and themselves, but Viktor’s whole family, all their friends, and even Lilia and Yakov. It turned out Lilia and Minako knew each other, at least in passing, as the two women seemed to be catching up and swapping stories about old friends that had Mila and Sara both giggling into their hands. Chris and Viktor were talking animatedly from across the table, and Yurio was showing Otabek something on his phone. Yuuri loved the liveliness of it all, even if Phichit was wiggling his eyebrows at him suggestively.

He’d thought it would be a challenge to get a word in over the din, but as Klavdiya sat the table grew silent all at once, as if her very presence demanded that respect. Yuuri was struck again by the power that flowed through Viktor’s mother, and he could hear Phichit quietly sucking in a breath in admiration.

“Good morning, everyone,” she greeted them with a bit of a sad smile. “I’m so glad you all could join us. I know the last day has been hectic, but I know I can speak for Alexei when I say he would be so thankful for all of you coming to support our family in this difficult time.

“But I don’t want to dwell on sad things today; today is for my son Viktor and his new husband, Yuuri, who we are all thrilled to welcome into our family. I wanted to make this breakfast a little wedding reception for you both. I hope you two don’t mind.”

Yuuri was a bit too overwhelmed for words and simply shook his head while Viktor smiled at his mother. “It’s perfect Mama, thank you.”

She smiled back at him. “Well, it’s going to be a busy day, but let’s just enjoy each other for now. I know I’ve at least met most of you, but if you don’t mind, why don’t you all tell me who you all are and how you know our boys here?”

Yuuri marveled at her tact and was about to introduce Minako when Chris spoke up.

“Why Mama, I’m offended you don’t remember me after our delightful dance three years ago!”

The Queen suddenly burst into laughter, reaching over and squeezing Chris’ hand while Viktor coughed to hide a snicker and Yurio made a gagging noise.

“Klavdiya is a wonderful dancer,” Chris said with a wink towards the others.

“Christophé here was quite the flirt and decided to monopolize Mama during my birthday party three years ago,” Viktor supplied.

“Well, when you find a good dance partner you hold onto them!” Christophé teased.

“Alexei wasn’t amused,” Klavdiya chuckled.

“Weren’t you mad at him?” Yurio piped in.

“Yes, he deleted my recording of the Ladies’ short programs of the Russian figure skating Nationals the night before.”

“As if you couldn’t get a tape,” Viktor sighed dramatically.

“It’s the principal of the thing, dear.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle. It was such a mundane argument; so normal, and yet this was no normal family.

Lilia let out a long-suffering sigh which had Klavdiya smirking, obviously used to Lilia’s exasperation. “Minako and I met years ago when we both danced,” she explained in an obvious attempt to steer the conversation towards a new topic.

Minako nodded. “Lilia was Prima when I joined our company. I took her spot when she retired to come work here.”

“Minako was much more than a dancer, though. How she reached the same level as me while pursuing a Masters degree I’ll never know.”

“I didn’t get much sleep, that’s for sure,” Minako said with a shrug.

“What did you study?” Mila asked.

“Bioinformatics. I got my Masters before I made Prima, and then once I retired I got my PhD. I mostly worked independently from Hasetsu, but I travel now and then, which is why I was in Switzerland yesterday.”

“Were you at CERN?” Yuuri asked.

She nodded. “I’ve been building a new gene mapping program for some colleagues there. I was visiting to check in on some of the research when I heard the news.”

“Minako taught me programming and dance when I was a kid.” Yuuri said with a smile. “I was a bit shy so she used dance to help me build my confidence. One day I saw some of her code and I asked her so many questions she just started teaching me.”

“His curiosity and stubbornness are an unstoppable force.” Minako said and turned toward Viktor with a smirk. “You should watch out for that.” Phichit nodded emphatically.

“Duly noted,” Viktor said, smirking at Yuuri. Yuuri simply shrugged in response; it was true after all.

“Do you think you’ll go back for your Masters, Yuuri?” Klavdiya asked.

Yuuri glanced at Phichit for a quick second, catching the small nod of assent from his business partner. “Phichit and I have been talking to a few universities about it. We have some ideas we’d like to pursue that we want to gain some experience on. It would mean stepping back from our business a bit so we were trying to work out the details. I suppose we’ll have to rethinking all those plans again now.”

Viktor was about to answer when Phichit cut him off.

“All it does is accelerate our plans. Some of the universities were willing to work with us remotely, while others wouldn’t. We weren’t sure if we wanted to move or not. This just helps us narrow down our choices.”

Yuuri stared at his best friend, feeling so grateful for the ray of sunshine that Phichit always brought into his life.

“You should do it,” Viktor said softly and Yuuri felt himself blush, unsure how to respond.

“And if you do,” Minako said with a small, slightly devious smile, “I have a few friends over at CERN that would be very interested in contracting you both. They were asking me all about you this past week.”

Yuuri balked, “I couldn’t…”

“Sure you could!” Mila Interjected.

“Yuuri was always ahead of the curve,” Sara agreed. “We were in some classes together, and he was always top of the class.”

Mila nodded, “We didn’t talk much until he joined the LGBT club with us.”

“And then I found out Mila is Viktor’s cousin.” Yuuri said with a small smile.

“And I found out you were like me,” Sara said happily. “It was so funny when Yakov called us both in to get those letters!”

Yakov coughed in a barely concealed chuckle. “You were both so confused thinking you’d done something wrong.”

“Yuuri was bright red,” Sara snickered.

“And you were just glad you wouldn’t have to marry Viktor,” Yuuri teased Sara.

“Well, I was already dating Mila by then...not that anyone knew.”

Mila winked and everyone chuckled.

Yuuri laughed. “Thanks to these two I started coming out of my shell a bit, then I met Phichit at college.”

“And I tempered you into the fine young man you are today,” Phichit said with a flourish. “Yuuri never wanted to go to parties, but I made him go to one after he lost a bet and he ended up having fun.”

Yuuri nodded. “That was the first time you dressed me and made me wear makeup. I was nervous, but it was hard not to feel confident after you dressed me.”

Phichit shrugged as if to say, ‘It’s what I do,’ and pulled out his phone and showing off a photo to Viktor. Yuuri didn’t generally love looking through old pictures of himself, but he knew which one Phichit would show and even he could admit it was a good look. Viktor seemed to agree by the way his eyes widened in appreciation at the sight of Yuuri with his hair slicked back, a perfect cat eye, and dark plum lipstick.

“What was the bet?” he said in a near whisper.

Yuuri blushed and Phichit snickered. “The results of BioHazard vs. Voltronic.”

Viktor tipped his head. “Huh?”

Yurio snorted, suddenly falling back in his chair, his fork clattering to his plate as he grabbed his sides. “You bet on fucking BattleBots!” He was nearly falling off his chair and Otabek was using his elbow to keep the young prince upright. “And it wasn’t even a close fight! Voltronic just got knocked on his side and couldn’t flip back over like a turtle!”

“It could have gone either way!” Yuuri shouted with a blush, earning several chuckles from around the table and a kiss to his cheek from Viktor, who offered him a bite of his waffles with a sweet smile.

“I still think you’re adorable,” he whispered. “Even if you’re a nerd.”

Christophé snorted at that. “Oh, as if you’re any better! I met this idiot at Cambridge when he lost his mind over a Cricket match; Cricket! Of all the things, Cricket!”

Viktor did his best to look poised. “It was a very tense match, and besides, at least I didn’t make a mockery of myself at the level _you_ did.”

“I beg your pardon, but streaking after a football match is hardly shameful, and the only reason you didn’t join me was because your bodyguard stopped you!”

The whole table was laughing at this as Viktor’s cheeks turned pink.

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t join his guard until he grew out of his rebellious stage, Otabek?” The Queen asked with a chuckle into her hand.

Otabek shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t know, probably would have been better than enduring last night.”

“Otabek!” Yuuri and Viktor both shouted, earning cheers and whistles from the rest of the table (and a gag from Yurio). Viktor flung some eggs at his guard who expertly caught them before they hit his face.

“Now now, no food fights, boys.” Lilia chided.

“I’m too old for this shit,” Yakov muttered, making them all laugh again, dissolving into smaller conversations as they each ate. Yuuri felt his cheeks start to ache from smiling so much, and it only got bigger every time he looked at Viktor.

_This is my life now_.

It really was a wonderful thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back again! Arc 2 will be six chapters just as Arc 1 was, and I can tell you, the ride isn't over yet! I hope meeting Queen Kalvdiya redeemed her for everyone; I've been dying keeping quiet about her during the break. You'll see a lot more of her in the chapters to come, as well as a few more familiar faces. :)
> 
> Next chapter will be here as soon as I finish editing. I also have a one-shot zine submission that wasn't chosen that I'll be sharing as soon as I get it reedited. Update to Queens planned out, just need to write it. I've got a lot of other irons in the fire right now, and those will be revealed as they come around. #busybusy
> 
> Sorry for the delay between arcs, btw, it took a lot longer than I'd hoped to get this arc wrapped. I blame starting a second job - took a minute to get used to my new normal.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for patiently waiting, and thanks for reading! Kudos, reqs and shares are delightful and make my day. Comments are pure magic. Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!


	8. Against the Wall

Yuuri was lost; completely and hopelessly lost. Sure, he’s exactly where he needed to be, one of the guards led him there and told him to wait, but he couldn't hope to retrace his steps to return him to his the more familiar corridors. There’s a large, ornate door set into the far wall, and even though Yuuri is as far from it as possible, he could still hear the sounds of dozens of people within. Maybe hundreds; he's not going to ask for the exact number, he's not interested in sending himself into a panic at the moment.

It’s the throne room, apparently; a room that was normally only used for tourist visits, but once a generation, was filled with ministers, important guests, and the press, for the crowning of the new monarch.

It’s on the opposite side of the Palace from where Yuuri lived and he’s never been to this side. He wished he had Vicchan with him, both as a comfort, and as a distraction. He knew he’d need to go into that big room and dressed like this...people were bound to notice him.

The outfit they’d made for him was even more beautiful in person than it was in the photos the Queen had showed him. He was as much in awe of its craftsmanship as he was terrified by _just_ how revealing it really was. He’d been aware of the mesh paneled back, but it felt far barer than he imagined as even the softest breeze tickled his skin. There’s also the small mesh stripe up the side of his leg, rather like the slit of a dress, that he hadn’t noticed in the photos. He was reminded viscerally that he was the King’s consort; just another jewel on Viktor’s crown. He knew Viktor didn’t see him that way, but others would, and that was a terrifying thought.

To be seen as some sort of prize was a foreign concept to him, one he’d never even considered to assign to himself. From now on, the eyes of the world would be on him, assessing him with a whole new level of scrutiny as _Viktor’s_ consort. It was as overwhelming as it was intimidating.

At the same time, he couldn’t help but feel like he _deserved_ to be there. This outfit might be a little revealing and embarrassing, but it was also sexy, classy, and gorgeous. Wearing it for Viktor was like a shot over the bow, declaring his worthiness of his place at Viktor’s side. It was strange and confusing – he was a tech geek who really preferred jeans and sweaters to crystals and sequins – but it was right.

He couldn’t wait to show the outfit to Viktor and to the world. He didn’t fit in this place yet, but he could, and he would. For Viktor he could do most anything.

His husband had wanted to stay with him while they dressed, but Lilia had shuffled Viktor away to be fitted with a few of the crown jewels in addition to his militaristic outfit. Yuuri, whose outfit was ironically the least intricate, had been left alone to wait to be joined by the rest of the royal family.

There was a shuffle behind him and he turned, letting out a small sigh of relief as Yurio and Mila approached, both in matching red, high collared jackets that were adorned with quite a few tassels and filigrees to distinguish their positions. They both looked pretty badass in their rather militaristic formal wear.

“Looking good,” Yuuri said with a smile, earning him a cheeky wink from Mila.

“Mom says we have to wear our crowns,” Yurio grumbled, tugging at his collar. His hair had been getting longer over the past year, and both he and Mila had their hair pulled back, away from their faces in low ponytails. Someone had knotted Mila’s into a bun, while Yurio’s had a pair of tiny braids woven into the sides.

Mila giggled, “Oh, it’s not so bad.”

“Yeah, for you; but I have to wear Viktor’s now! How am I going to fit anything made for his big head?!”

Yuuri tipped his head. “So, Mila will wear your old one now?” He’d seen Yurio’s crown in a formal portrait before…and Viktor’s, but he was trying not to think about that.

Mila nodded. “Each crown has a position designated to it; there’s a whole set of them for the family. The Queen has one, you’ll get one at your official wedding. I liked my old one, but it’s exciting to get to wear Yurio’s; it’s cooler.”

“Of course, it is,” Yurio said with a huff, “it was mine. Now I gotta wear the stupid First Prince one.”

Mila hummed, “I wonder how long I’ll actually get to wear this one though…I’d better take a ton of selfies while I still can!”

Yuuri pondered that. “Why wouldn’t you get to wear it much?”

“We only use them for special occasions.” Yurio supplied.

Mila nodded in agreement. “There’s today, my wedding, your official wedding, and then that’s it for the foreseeable future, and by the time Yura gets married or something, who knows. You and Viktor might already have kids by then.”

Yuuri’s nearly swallowed his own tongue. As it was, he inhaled a good deal of spit, causing him to choke a bit. “Oh god! No, no! Too soon!”

Yurio and Mila were both snorting into their hands, trying not to make too big of a deal over Yuuri’s bright red face and practically incoherent spluttering. He liked kids, and maybe someday, but even thinking about it was way too much right now. Not to mention all of the complicated issues of how he and Viktor could have kids. Surrogates? Adoption?

Mila patted his head. “Don’t worry, there’s no rush. Just because Viktor was born before his dad was crowned doesn’t mean anyone is expecting you to rush to making, or adopting, an heir.”

Yuuri blinked. “Viktor was born before Alexei became King?” He really needed to brush up on his Russian history…and learn Russian. He really was regretting not having more time to prepare for becoming the royal consort.

“Yeah,” Yurio snorted, “by like a minute. They didn’t even have time to announce the birth until after the coronation.”

Yuuri was even more impressed with the Queen then. How had she managed to look so perfect in her portrait after giving birth probably just a few days before?

“It wasn’t a bad thing,” Mila said with a shrug. “My mom was only eighteen at the time and she was never keen on the whole royalty thing. Being First Princess wouldn’t have suited her.”

“That’s right,” Yuuri realized as he looked at his friend, “shouldn’t your mother be here? Isn’t she before you in the order?”

Mila shook her head. “After Uncle Alexei was crowned she told him she wanted to abdicate. He convinced her to keep her position until she had a child, that way she could abdicate her position to me, so it could be my choice if I wanted this,” she gestured around her. “If she’d abdicated then I’d have no claim, so she waited until I was born. I was second princess for a few years until Yurio was born, but even during that time I was kept apart from it. It was always my choice if this became my life.”

“Wow,” Yuuri whispered earning him an elbow from Yurio.

“Why do you look more impressed to know she was second princess? I’ve been second prince as long as you’ve known me! And now I’m first Prince.” He crossed his arms and pouted a bit. It was childish but Yuuri could tell Yurio was just playing it up.

“Oh, don’t worry, Yurio,” Yuuri said with a wink, earning him a glare. “I’m aware that you’re a ‘very cool prince’.” He made air quotes as he recanted the words Yurio had said to him when they’d first met. Yurio growled a bit and stuck out his tongue, making them both laugh.

“Bite me, you jack—"

“Yuri Plisetsky!” An affronted Lilia scolded, appearing out of nowhere as she all but stomped down the hall in a fitted formal dress complete with heeled boots and her usual tight, high bun. “That type of language is not fitting of someone in your position!”

She was flanked by Klavdiya and Viktor who both looked like they were trying hard not to laugh and failing.

Yuuri, for his part, was lost the moment he caught sight of Viktor. Not even the crown jewels, carried by a pair of guards, and placed on Mila and Yurio’s heads by the Queen could draw his eye away from Viktor in his white, formal jacket, and perfectly fitted white pants. He had far more adornments than Yurio or Mila, and one particularly fetching addition. A red half-cape slung over his shoulder, floating behind him elegantly as he moved, providing a shock of color to the ensemble. He looked handsome, but more than that, for the first time it truly was impressed upon Yuuri that Viktor was, in fact, royalty.

It didn’t help that Viktor’s eyes were piercing his, roaming freely over Yuuri’s suit coat and pants which both pressed snugly along his body.

“No crown?” Yuuri whispered, biting his lip immediately and blushing at the silly comment.

Viktor grinned, taking his hands and leaning close. “It’s inside, they put it on me as part of the ceremony.”

“That makes sense.”

Viktor nodded and held up one of his hands which had several new rings on them and pointed to the jeweled amulet holding his cape in place. “This is all I get for now.”

“Oh, is that all?” Yuuri said with a smirk, earning him a little chuckle from Viktor as he smiled down once more.

“May I see the back?” Viktor whispered and Yuuri nodded, turning slowly, enjoying the way Viktor let out a long breath and hugged him from behind. “Don’t change out of this before we go to bed,” he pleaded urgently, and Yuuri shivered, nodding slowly. He liked the way their cheeks were touching in this position.

Yuuri wanted to sink into this, ignore all their responsibilities and explore what _this_ was. It was the morning after their wedding, but also the day after a lot of their firsts. First kiss, first time being intimate, first dinner date. If they were normal they could spend the day getting brunch and playing with their dogs; but they weren’t normal, and Yuuri was yanked back into the present when the sound a rapid camera shutter drew his attention.

“Sorry,” Chris said with a sheepish grin, and Yuuri could feel Viktor’s arms squeeze him just a bit tighter. “I thought I’d take some photos since most of the official ones will be terribly boring. You deserve some more personal shots so you can remember the little things during this whirlwind.”

Yuuri felt himself smile and Viktor nodded, ruffling Yuuri’s hair a bit (despite the excessive amounts of gel they’d used to sweep it back out of his eyes) as he nuzzled against his ear. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh even as the camera clicked a few more times. Was it supposed to be this easy? Viktor’s hands gripped his sides as his thumbs stroked along his spine. “So lovely,” Viktor whispered, voice laced with a dozen unspoken promises.

Lilia cleared her throat, making them all jump as they were reminded of their audience. Yuuri felt his face flush and Viktor petulantly tried to pull Yuuri closer.

“Don’t pout,” Klavdiya chided as she stepped up to them, gently pulling them apart as she brushed any wrinkles away. There was something so mother-like in the action that Yuuri couldn’t help but smirk; especially when Viktor whined “Mom!” as she licked her thumb and tried to fix his hair. With her heeled boots she was actually taller than Viktor making Viktor’s attempts at dodging away futile. She was still dressed all in black, but a small, silver tiara had been placed on top of her head.

Would that be his crown after today? That was a terrifying notion; he could barely manage to keep from scratching or denting the one nice watch he owned; the last thing he needed was for a priceless piece a jewelry to be set on his head.

“Now,” the Queen said bringing everyone to attention, “Lilia will go over what’s about to happen, and then we’ll begin. Stay quiet and listen so we don’t keep everyone waiting.”

“Seating and entrances first,” Lilia said with authority, staring down the Princes in particular who both seemed uncomfortable under the glare. “Mr. Katsuki, you will enter with the Queen, followed by Mila and Yurio together. I’ve already had all of your guests seated with the exception of Mr. Giacometti. Then Viktor will enter, he will be crowned, and we will go about our day. It will be a short ceremony, but the world will be watching so best behavior, all of you.” Again, she stared down the two princes who both took a step back.

“We know Lilia!” Viktor whined a bit, with Yurio nodding emphatically next to him.

Yuuri frowned a bit and leaned towards the Queen. “Why are they so nervous?”

Klavdiya seemed to be fighting a smile as she whispered back, “We had a formal dinner a several years ago and my sons decided it was far too boring. I believe Vitya spiked the punch and Yura lit the firecrackers. Fortunately, Otabek noticed both and had the wherewithal to toss the firecrackers into the punchbowl and toss the lot into the garden. Lilia was furious; I still don’t know what their punishment entailed.”

“It was horrible,” Yurio whispered.

“We agreed to never speak of it,” Viktor concurred. Yuuri got the distinct impression that the punishment was likely not too terrible, but the Princes’ were both a bit spoiled and probably found whatever spartan punishment Lilia had come up to be only slightly better than waterboarding.

“How old were they?” Yuuri asked.

The Queen started to answer when Lilia cut her off; “Old enough to know better.”

Viktor looked ready to argue when the heavy doors opened and Yakov stepped into the room with an expectant look on his face. They were blocked from view to the crowd beyond, but Yuuri could feel them all turning towards the doors, ready for the ceremony to begin.

Despite Viktor’s earlier words, it was seeming less and less likely to be possible to sweep this whole marriage business under the rug. An engagement announcement at the least seemed inevitable – he was escorting the Queen to her son’s coronation, after all.

Still, he wished, just a bit, that he could be on Viktor’s arm instead; even if it meant the whole secret was spilled. He knew this would only be his first taste of this life, but the nervous part of him would rather get it all out in the open.

It seemed as if the Queen could read his thoughts. “Don’t worry, dear. We’ll sort it all out tomorrow. No one will blame any of us for being a bit out of sorts.” She suddenly bit her lip and blinked very fast, as if she’d just reminded herself of the reason behind the day’s events.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “We’ll get through it together.”

Klavdiya looked at him for a long moment, contemplating something, before she nodded. “We will. Now, are you ready?”

“Not even a little bit,” Yuuri said with a sympathetic smile which earned him a small chuckle in return.

“Neither was I but let’s make the best of it.”

 

The Coronation really did move fast from there. After the initial flurry of cameras as Yuuri walked in with the Queen (with an ensuing blush as several people whispered about his jacket), he led the Queen to the front row of seats where Minako, Phichit, and Sara were all waiting. Mila and Yurio had followed them and had taken up two seats on the podium on the left side of the stage, while the head of the church and a man who Yuuri assumed led the Ministers sat on the right.

A horn sounded, and everyone stood and turned as Viktor walked in, his cape fluttering behind him as he journeyed down the aisle. It was an impressive sight that had Yuuri forgetting how to breathe for a long moment. He only remembered again when Viktor winked at him as he passed.

Most of the ceremony was in Russian, which made the words blur in Yuuri’s brain. He picked up the occasional phrase, but for the most part the words were lost of him their meaning however, rang loud and clear. The way Viktor responded to their words, the serious look on his face, Yuuri needed no translator to understand how important this moment was to Viktor. Yuuri couldn't help but feel proud.

When the head of the Ministers finally placed the crown on Viktor’s head, the Queen grabbed Yuuri’s hand, and he couldn’t help but gently squeeze her fingers back. Her hand was shaking, though she looked perfectly stoic from the outside; a look mirrored by Viktor, only his quickly blinking eyes giving any indication of the emotions simmering beneath the surface.

Yuuri could only imagine the emotions of watching your child step into such an important role just a day after losing him so suddenly. It would destroy Yuuri if it were him; he didn't know how the Queen could do it.

The coronation ended and chaos ensued; Viktor was escorted in one direction for some important meeting or another, while Yuuri was sent to the reception, where a lot of people asked him his relationship to the new King. It was hot and crowded and Yuuri was just glad that Mila, Yurio and the Queen were all taking turns answering their questions with variations of ‘Oh you know Yuuri! He’s been in the family for years.’

Yurio’s version was a lot ruder, but Yuuri liked it best.

Finally, mercifully, Lilia informed him she needed him, and he was led to another room, which thankfully, contained precisely one more Viktor than any other.

Yuuri didn’t even realize he’d run into Viktor’s arms until he was already there, surrounded by Viktor’s embrace. He blushed a bit at the realization but didn’t regret the subconscious choice when Viktor’s lips pressed against his eyelids, his arms holding Yuuri gently.

“Missed me?”

Yuuri nodded taking a moment to look up at Viktor. He was still wearing the cape and the crown, and it was… “I like the look,” he whispered, hoping Viktor understood what he meant.

Apparently, he did because Viktor grinned devilishly, though it was ruined instantly by Lilia giving him a harsh look that had him paling instantly. “I’m King now! You can’t make me do it!”

“I can make you do whatever punishments you’ve earned!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh, earning him and exaggerated pout from Viktor that only made him laugh harder. “Really, what was so bad that she made you do?”

Viktor shuddered. “We had to clean the toilets…BY HAND!” Yuuri snorted even harder as Viktor spluttered, “It was disgusting!”

“Oh Viktor, you’re precious,” Yuuri laughed. “You’re lucky you didn’t grow up in an Onsen. Toilets, showers, baths; I’ve cleaned it all.”

Viktor looked ready to speak but Lilia clapped her hands and drew their attention to where Chris and another photographer stood at the ready. “It’s time for your official portraits,” Lilia informed them.

“And unofficial ones as well,” Chris said with a grin.

And they weren’t kidding; Yuuri hadn’t thought it possible to take so many photos of two people, both together and apart, but Chris and the official photographer seemed determined to capture every possible angle. When there was a small break, Yuuri thought he was almost finished, but then they’d hustled Mila, Yurio and the Queen all in for family portraits, both with and without Yuuri; though to his credit, Chris refused to photograph the family without Yuuri, other than one shot of them all holding Alexei’s crown in a beautiful moment of mourning.

He had shown the photo to Yuuri on his viewfinder, displaying the family in black and white, emotions so raw in their eyes that Yuuri felt his heart clench. “I’d like to take some more casual photos of you and Viktor during the week,” Chris said softly. “He told me you were a fan of my work?”

Yuuri blushed furiously, desperately hoping Viktor hadn’t told Chris the whole story.

Chris chuckled but said nothing, choosing instead to take a photo of Yuuri. He showed it to Yuuri immediately after – the blush in his cheeks was obvious, and his eyes were clearly glancing at Viktor. Could he be any more transparent?

Then again, as he looked towards the rest of the Royal family, he noticed that Viktor’s eyes kept finding his, and the smallest dusting of pink seemed permanently scattered along his cheeks. He smiled, hoping that he wasn’t the only one with such deep emotions.

Finally, they were released, and Viktor came over to him, draping himself on Yuuri’s shoulders. “Yuu-ri,” he whined, resting his weight on Yuuri for a moment, making them both need to take a step in order to balance. “Just let me rest here a minute, I need to recharge.” Yuuri smirked and busied himself with playing with Viktor’s cape. He was sure someone would take it soon, which really was a shame. He also noticed Viktor’s fingers were trailing along the mesh panel on his back, rather shamelessly at that.

“What’s next?” Yuuri asked softly, leaning his head against Viktor’s hair.

“Meetings, so many meetings.”

Yuuri hummed. “Well, at least we’ll be together.”

“Mmm,” Viktor agreed. “Infinitely better than being apart, but probably the least desirable thing I’d like to be doing with you.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed softly, “But there’ll be time enough for that later.”

Viktor grinned up at him, straightening his back, looking ready to take on the world. “Then it’s a date.” Viktor interlaced their fingers and together they stepped forward.

 

After what felt like one of the longest days of his life, Yuuri walked hand-in-hand with Viktor towards their room.

“You know, I’ve lived around this my whole life and even I didn’t know the Ministers could talk _that_ much,” Viktor whined.

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle as he hummed back. “They could give some of my old investors a run for their money, that’s for sure. Was it really necessary to tell us _everything_ about your country in one day? I mean, it is a very large country.”

Viktor laughed, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “Yes, that’s exactly all you needed to take out of today. Hello, my name is King Viktor Nikiforov and I’ve got a huge country.”

“Massive,” Yuuri said with a wink, and Viktor shivered, leaning closer towards Yuuri.

“Yes,” he said, exaggerating his accent until it was thick on his tongue, flicking each syllable around in a rather delicious pattern. “Tell me, Yuuri, would you like to see my big country?”

Yuuri couldn’t help the blush, it’s not like he had ever had an accent kink before. “Well, your majesty,” he said softly, enjoying the way Viktor’s pupils dilated and his nostrils flared; “I did get to see your country last night, but I wouldn’t mind if King Viktor would show me again…in detail.”

Viktor tugged on Yuuri’s hand, quickening their pace as they all but ran the rest of the way. Yuuri was fairly sure a feel people they passed meant to speak with them, but before anyone had a chance to say anything, he and Viktor were already well away. Viktor moved them with absolute purpose until he’d flung open their bedroom door, hurling them both inside, and pressing Yuuri face first against the back of the door, his body hard against Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri could feel Viktor’s stiffening erection against his ass, his breath tingling his ear.

“Say it again,” Viktor commanded, his voice thick as his fingers began to stroke down the mesh back of Yuuri’s coat, making their way slowly down Yuuri’s spine until he was shivering with desire. “Say my name again.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri gasped, and he felt Viktor’s hips drag against him. “King Viktor Nikiforov. _My_ King.”

Viktor groaned in his ear, soft and hungry. His fingers gripped hard to Yuuri’s hips as he pressed harder against Yuuri’s backside. “God, that’s so hot when you say it, Prince Yuuri. Prince Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, my _husband_.” He’d said Yuuri’s name in his heavy accent and Yuuri was suddenly panting with want; he could feel Viktor’s surprised grin against the skin of his neck. “Can I Yuuri?” He whispered, thumbing the band of Yuuri’s pants.

Yuuri nodded, unable to speak. Viktor was all over him, his body draped over Yuuri’s, covering him in his desire. “Please, Viktor,” he breathed, trying desperately to keep his voice down — he’d already had his first night with Viktor overheard, he wasn’t keen to have his second heard as well. “I need…”

He didn’t know what he needed really; whatever Viktor would give him really. Viktor’s fingers were tracing patterns on his spine and over the curves of his ass, teasing him, pulling every ounce of the day’s stress from his body and replacing it with want.

Was he allowed to want his husband this much? It was so confusing with so many thoughts swirling in his head.

“I need you too, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, body stilling, his head leaning against Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’m just worried. Is this too much?”

His grip loosened and Yuuri spun in his arms, gripping Viktor’s face gently in his hands, willing every ounce of acceptance and desire to flow to the surface. “What do you want to do?”

Viktor shivered, fingers tracing along Yuuri’s hips, slowly curving down over his thighs. “Can I fuck your thighs?” Viktor whispered, voice sounding strained.

“Yessss,” Yuuri hissed and Viktor kissed him, tongue searching within his mouth as their arms circled one another. “Bed?” Yuuri asked in a whisper between the heated kisses.

“Too far,” Viktor groaned as he spun Yuuri back against the door and pressed kisses to the back of his neck. Yuuri whimpered as Viktor’s hands ghosted over his ass and caught on the waistband of his pants, pausing as if to give Yuuri one more chance to change his mind.

“Please,” Yuuri whispered, pressing his ass back against the hardness of Viktor’s groin.

His pants and underwear were around his ankles in a moment, so swift and sure, he isn’t totally certain they didn’t just fall on their own. He moaned as the cool air of the room suddenly touched his skin. Viktor chuckled and began to run his fingers along Yuuri’s thighs once more, and Yuuri couldn’t help but shift as if to allow him more access.

“I need you, King Viktor,” he whimpered, uncaring for how wanton he sounded.

“And you’ll have me,” Viktor whispered and Yuuri could hear him undoing his own pants; feel the moment Viktor’s hard cock pressed against his leg. He shivered, about to remind his husband of the lube when he heard Viktor tear into a packet with his teeth.

“You had lube with you?” He couldn’t help his surprise.

“The moment I saw you in this jacket I knew I’d have a hard time waiting. I had Otabek grab this for me just in case.” Viktor pushed Yuuri closer to the door, forcing his legs closer together.

“Poor Otabek,” Yuuri sighed. He felt a sharp pinch on his ass as Viktor playfully spanked him.

“Don’t say another man’s name when I’m about to fuck you,” he teased.

“You started i—” Yuuri’s voice was cut off as he felt Viktor’s hot cock slip between his thighs, pressing up tight, ghosting right over his most sensitive place. “Oh god, Viktor, please!”

“As you wish,” Viktor panted, reaching around and stroking Yuuri’s cock with a slick hand as he slowly began to piston himself between Yuuri’s legs. “God, your thighs are amazing. I’ve wanted to bury my head between them for so long.”

Yuuri keened as he felt Viktor’s hard cock tease him, while his sure fingers worked his cock with almost loving devotion. Viktor’s lips were at his earlobe, kissing, biting, and sucking small marks all along his skin. “Viktor,” he moaned over and over, not caring that he sounded so desperate, or that anyone passing this door could probably hear him. He’d wanted Viktor for so long, and now he had him, all of him, and to hell with anyone who would fault him for enjoying himself now.

“Yes, Yuuri, I’m yours, take your pleasure from your King,” Viktor teased, but it was effective and Yuuri found himself shuttering, cumming hard as Viktor held him steady, milking his orgasm as he continued to stroke his cock between Yuuri’s thighs until he too was groaning in his ear, warm cum surging out and onto Yuuri’s thighs.

They stood there, breaths ragged for several minutes before they collected themselves enough to take stock of their situation. They were still dressed in their ceremonial garb, dripping with cum, Yuuri’s pants around his ankles.

“I’m not sure my ancestors would approve,” Viktor said with a soft chuckle.

“Oh please, as if a least one of them didn’t totally get off on being called King,” Yuuri said with a giggle as they slowly collected themselves. Viktor had to go in search of a towel for Yuuri, and Yuuri really just needed a moment to remember how to make his legs work without Viktor supporting him.

“You’re probably right,” Viktor said as he helped Yuuri step out of his pants, before slowly pulling off Yuuri’s jacket, carefully setting it aside, making Yuuri sure Viktor would protest vehemently against any attempts to lock the garment away in a display case or vault somewhere. “At least a few of them were in the closet, and more than one was a bit weird in their tastes. Then again, I’m not sure any of them had as beautiful of a consort as I do, so no one can really blame me for losing my cool whenever I’m with you.”

Yuuri blushed and turned towards Viktor; he was naked while Viktor was basically fully clothed, and yet he felt intensely powerful in the moment. Viktor’s eyes were positively fixed on him. “Well, I’m fairly certain you’re the most attractive King Russia has ever had, so I consider myself lucky.” He pushed Viktor’s pants off before slowly working his fingers through the buttons of Viktor’s coat, enjoying the way Viktor shivered whenever his fingers grazed the skin of his chest.

Finally, they were both undressed and moved as one, collapsing into their bed, snuggling close under the fluffy covers. They both still had make-up and sweat sheening from their skin, and Yuuri knew Phichit would lecture him for neglecting to at least wash his face before going to bed, but he didn’t want to interrupt this moment. He felt so connected to Viktor, and he happily wrapped his arms around his husband as they cuddled together.

“There’s so much I want to tell you,” Viktor whispered into his hair, voice sounding relaxed but resigned.

“Like what?” Yuuri wanted to take everything Viktor had to give and accept it into himself.

Viktor sighed. “Secrets. Things we don’t tell anyone, things that no one outside of my family knows.”

“Can you tell me?”

Viktor nodded, staring deep into Yuuri’s eyes. “Yes, eventually. At least I’ll tell you what I can. There’s a few things that aren’t entirely my stories to tell. And others, well, I can only really tell you about my father from my memories. I don’t remember my grandfather, or much of anything from the early years of my father’s reign. My mother knows those things though, and I think it better if she tells you.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding as Viktor continued. “But all of that will take time. There is so much history in these walls. Like, you’ve noticed by now I don’t live in the residence with the rest of my family.”

Yuuri linked his fingers with Viktor’s. “I’m guessing that has to do with the lack of privacy?”

Viktor kissed his forehead with a smile. “Yes. That and I wanted to be my own person. I love my family, but it’s easy to get caught up in all of this. Moving to these rooms let me explore myself a bit more. I requested them when I was in High School. At the time my Great-Aunt was still alive and…well, she was much more from the old way of things; unaccepting of change. She was my Papa’s Aunt, but she’d never really been around much until Grandpa died; she apparently moved back here to help Papa transition into his role, but she just stayed, pushing her own agenda. Papa didn’t have the heart to ask her to leave; we were her only family.

“When I realized I was gay, I knew that wouldn’t go over well with her and her beliefs; and living in the residence meant waking up each day to her lectures about how I should act. I don’t know if you know this, but I didn’t live at the dorms at Rostelecom; neither does Yura now. Dad bought a house near there and Yakov and I lived there, and now Yura lives there with Grandpa Plisetsky most of the time. Mom and Dad came to visit as much as they could, and when they couldn’t be there, I’d still call home, or come back to the palace on long weekends. There was so much freedom in it.

“But then I’d come home and Tetya would be on me, complaining about everything from the length of my hair to the friends I kept. She’d come into my room first thing in the mornings and begin lecturing me, insisting I get a ‘proper’ education. Most of it was horribly outdated and invasive to say the least. I started looking for excuses not to come home. Mama saw right through it, of course. She never really got along with the woman.”

He grinned to himself, stroking his fingertips down Yuuri’s back. “Mama came up with the idea for me to move my rooms here and pushed me to ask Papa. I was nervous at first, but Papa agreed instantly. He thought the independence was good for me, which is why I went to Cambridge for University, and then took up the International side of running our country. Papa wanted me to find and own myself, outside of Tetya’s, or even his influence.”

“She died a few years ago, right? I seem to remember it being in the news.”

Viktor nodded into Yuuri’s shoulder. “She and I never really reconciled. She didn’t like that I was gay. Last I heard she was very concerned over how I would manage to have heirs if I did something silly like marry a man. Hell, Father would have passed a law legalizing gay marriage in Russia years earlier if not for her influence.”

“She fought against a law that would allow you to marry?” Yuuri asked in shock.

“Yeah. She believed if she didn’t _let_ me get married I’d come around and chose a nice wife. I told her to go fuck herself. Papa said he was never prouder of me than in that moment. Her influence was mostly centered around some of the older Ministers, so as they began to retire and die off, her influence lessened until it shrank to almost nothing at all. It was one of my proudest moments standing with Papa when he signed that law. The whole room was cheering except Tetya and a few old Ministers in the back.”

“I suppose she would have hated me,” Yuuri said softly. He remembered that day, in part because Russia’s actions had spurred Japan, one of their closest allies, to follow suit within just a few short months.

To his surprise, Viktor chuckled. “Actually, she loved you.”

“What? She knew me?”

“She was on the Rostelecom Board at the time. She thought you were simply brilliant, and I made sure she never knew about my crush on you so as not to turn her against you. She used to request copies of your papers from your Professors and send the particularly good ones to people she knew.

“My Masters project was actually the closest thing to reconciliation she and I ever managed. I told her what I was working on and that I asked for your help and her response was ‘I knew you weren’t a complete idiot.’”

Viktor snorted a bit at the memory, but Yuuri could see the sadness hiding in his eyes. “Papa always told me I should hurry up and ask you out; he thought that if it was you, Tetya would back off her stance on my sexuality. He was probably right, and today is one of the first times I’ve ever regretted not sharing that part of myself with her. I think seeing how happy we are together would have changed her mind. I regret never trying, really trying, to change her. I just accepted that she would never love me for me and gave up on fixing us. That was wrong, I think.”

Yuuri wrapped Viktor up in his arms, resting their foreheads together. “I was thinking of making a shrine for your father, like we would back in Japan. Maybe we could make one for your Aunt too, and anyone else you want to. I know it doesn’t fix anything, but it’s nice sometimes to believe we can speak to them directly, even after death.”

Viktor nodded, tugging Yuuri tighter to him. “I’d like that.”

“I had some other ideas, after all those meetings today. Nothing major, or formal, but just some of the things the Ministers were saying made me think. If you’re open to it, I’d like to help you where I can.”

Viktor squeezed him tight, burying his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. “God, what did I do to deserve you?”

Yuuri stroked his fingers through Viktor’s hair, enjoying the softness of it. “Believed in me.” Viktor looked into his eyes, and Yuuri couldn’t resist kissing him softly. “You always trusted me, always had my back, believing I’d succeed at whatever challenge you presented me with. You have no idea what that did for me over the years.”

“Of course, I did,” Viktor whispered. “You’re amazing, how could I not have complete faith in you?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I never had much faith in myself, but every time you’d send me your projects I’d just think ‘I can’t fail, Viktor’s relying on me.’ At first, I felt like you were crazy, but then I started to think ‘Viktor wouldn’t send me this if I _couldn’t_ do it.’ So, I’d just try, and somehow it would work out. Little by little I began to believe in myself.” he paused and rolled them so he was leaning over Viktor, cocking a brow in a cheeky challenge. “The more I believed in myself, the bolder I became. Taking chances, pushing the boundaries.”

“I can see that,” Viktor said with a sigh, watching as Yuuri loomed over him, leaning in and pressing their lips together. Viktor’s arms slid around him and Yuuri felt himself pulled into Viktor’s chest, enjoying the warmth that spread between them as they slowly kissed one another.

“Can I ask you one other thing?” Yuuri asked as Viktor kissed down his neck, making his spine curve in delight.

“Anything,” Viktor breathed.

“Do you want me to call you Vitya? I noticed everyone else seems to.”

Viktor paused and hummed against Yuuri’s neck, his fingertips trailing along his sides. “Well, on the one hand, yes, I’d like that a lot. Only those who are close to me call me that so yes, I would like it. But on the other, I would be sad to never hear you call me Viktor again.”

“Why?”

Viktor sat up and rolled Yuuri onto his side before he leaned closer, head propped on his palm, elbow pressed into a pillow. He traced a finger along Yuuri’s jaw. “Because you say it differently from everyone else. There’s this small inflection you give it right at the end that is uniquely you. It’s almost like your very own diminutive, just for me.”

Yuuri shivered. “Viktor,’ He whispered, watching the way Viktor’s mouth curved into a smile. He tried to hear it for himself, but he just couldn’t. “Viktor, Vitya, Vicchan.”

“Vicchan?”

“Viktor is hard to say for Japanese speakers, so that’s what my family all calls you, at least when they aren’t on the phone with you.” Yuuri blushed softly as he remembered the way his mother had spoken to Viktor on the phone. His whole family already loved Viktor and they’d never even met him.

Viktor tipped his head. “But that’s your dog’s name?” Yuuri just stared at him, biting his lip, waiting for Viktor to puzzle it out. Viktor stared for a long moment before blinking quickly. “Oh my god, Yuuri, you named your dog after me!” He squealed in a most un-Kingly way and Yuuri couldn’t help but groan as Viktor rolled them around the bed together, trying to kiss Yuuri’s face even though Yuuri’s hands were in the way as he tried to hide his blush.

“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard!” Viktor cooed, finally giving up and kissing Yuuri’s knuckles instead. “Can I call him Viktor Jr?”

“No!” Yuuri sat up and pushed Viktor down again, earning him a delighted smile as he kissed Viktor again. “Don’t tease me Viktor,” he said with a pout.

Viktor laughed softly, leaning in to kiss his eyelids. “As you wish, my Prince.” They closed their eyes, breathing each other in as they held one another for a long, “I swear to you, no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. You are my priority. I know I shouldn’t say that but it’s true.”

Yuuri chuckled as he leaned in to kiss him. “It’s ok, I feel the same way.”

Viktor smiled and stole one more kiss, as if Yuuri was a delicious sweet he couldn’t help but taste again and again. “Thank you for standing beside me.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Yuuri whispered with a wink, enjoying the way Viktor shivered as he said it. “I can’t believe you’re turned on by that,” he giggled

“Yuuri!” Viktor said with a blush, before pressing his face to Yuuri’s neck and blowing a teasing rasberry against his skin, making Yuuri squeal. “Only when you say it.”

“I know.”

“Good, I would hate you to think anyone has as much sway over me as you do.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri muttered, finding himself suddenly exhausted. It was so warm and comfortable against Viktor’s chest. “Probably dangerous telling me I have that much power over you.”

He heard Viktor chuckle softly into his hair as he drifted off. “It’s worth it.”

 

 

When Yuuri woke again it was still fully dark. At first he wasn’t sure what woke him: his bladder wasn’t insisting on using the toilet, nor was he in in any pain. His whole body felt relaxed and warm.

A whimper suddenly had his eyes looking to his side. Viktor was curled, tangled into the bed sheets, sweat dripping from his forehead, mixing with tears leaking from his eyes as he twisted and cried out in his sleep.

“Papa,” he whimpered, turning suddenly towards Yuuri. “Papa no, don’t go, Papa…”

And then he screamed. It was loud and long, ripping Yuuri away from any lasting hold sleep had on him.

“Viktor!” he cried, shaking Viktor’s shoulders, trying to wake him. He wondered if someone had heard, if the guards would barge in. “Viktor, sweetheart, please wake up! You’re having a nightmare.”

He pulled on Viktor hard, wrenching him into a tight hug and suddenly the cries cut off and Viktor’s breathes grew harsh, his arms clinging tightly to his back.

“Yuuri…what…?”

“Viktor, you were having a nightmare, it’s ok. I’m here.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor buried his face into Yuuri chest as tears spilled fresh. “Yuuri, I saw it. I saw the explosion. I saw what happened…I…I thought I didn’t remember it, but I saw it. I saw it, Yuuri…”

Viktor broke down, whimpering and gasping. It was all Yuuri could do to just keep hold of him as he almost seemed to fight the hold, sobbing so hard his body shook.

“Viktor, it was just a dream…”

“It wasn’t! It was real! I saw it. I didn’t tell anyone because I knew they’d make me talk about it! I didn’t want to think about it, I didn’t want to see it.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, holding the newly crowned King to his chest, wishing for all the world that he could reverse time. As happy as he was to be with Viktor now, he’d give all up in a moment for the ability to protect him from this; and as Viktor cried on and on, Yuuri realized just how it felt to be helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry to say this Arc won't be all sunshine and daises, but I can promise they'll get through it, eventually. If you're wondering why this Arc took so long to come out... *points to this chapter*. I was rewritting it all the way up until yesterday. But that's ok. I'm happy with where it ended up.
> 
> Much thanks as always to AlexWSparks for betaing for me. I can't understate how big of a help Alex has been to this chapter.
> 
> One thing I've forgotten to mention - for Queen Klavdiya's appearance I referenced [P!nk](https://usatftw.files.wordpress.com/2018/02/pink.jpg?w=1000&h=600&crop=1). Klavdiya has about 15 years on her, but other than a few wrinkles, she's a bit of a timeless [beauty](https://images-production.global.ssl.fastly.net/uploads/posts/image/153112/pink-super-bowl-performance-flu.jpg?auto=compress&crop=faces,top&fit=crop&h=421&q=55&w=750).
> 
> I have a cold so please tell me if you see any typos. I admit I am at less than full capacity at the moment. Thank you as always for reading, and I look forward to seeing you all next chapter (I'll try to get it out soon, just need to kick this cold first). Kudos, comments, shares and recs are all massively appreciated. Links to Tumblr and Twitter are below. Thanks again!


	9. And then the Rain

Yuuri doubted he slept another minute that night. Viktor spent every moment until dawn with his face pressed into Yuuri’s chest as the tears fell, first with wracked sobs, and then silent tears, until finally he drifted into a quiet haze, not quite asleep, but also not truly awake. When the grey light began to fill the room, Viktor silently slipped towards the bathroom, seemingly unable to look Yuuri in the eyes.

It hurt a little, but Yuuri knew it wasn’t personal. How many times had he avoided Phichit’s gaze when he’d had one of his bad days? He couldn’t imagine Viktor’s feelings. Guilt, fear, and pain, warring with happiness and anticipation. However, much as he tried to hide it, Yuuri could tell Viktor was excited to be King, excited to make his mark on history and his country. Viktor loved Russia, and as great of a leader as his father was, Yuuri knew Viktor would be better.

But at the moment, he was a scared boy who’d watched his father die horrifically, and if nightmares were the worst of it, then Yuuri was fairly certain they should count themselves lucky.

Yuuri stood up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. He was still naked, but he needed a shower, so he didn’t really think it mattered. Viktor had seen all of him anyways.

How fast they had gone from bliss to agony — he found himself wishing the peaceful bubble could have lasted just a little while longer.

He stepped into the steam filled room and smiled sadly over at Viktor who looked back at him sheepishly from under the spray. Without any sense of hesitation Yuuri stepped forward, letting himself into the shower. For the most fleeting of moments, he gave himself permission to stare at the sculpted muscles that formed Viktor’s back, taking in the smooth tone that Yuuri could imagine rippling with effort when they moved. He let out a soft, happy sigh, before leaning in and wrapping his arms around Viktor, his cheek resting against his neck.

It was warm and intimate, and with the water flowing over their bodies Yuuri felt some of his worries wash away. He knew they would return far sooner than he wished but having Viktor there was a balm even in moments of tension. He could feel Viktor’s muscles, tense at first, slowly begin to ease as he leaned into Yuuri’s embrace, and Yuuri simply continued to hold him, completely unhurried. He hoped Viktor could understand all the meaning the simple action held for him.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I kept you up all night.”

“That’s what you’re sorry for?” Yuuri said, unable to help the smirk that spread over his cheeks. “Hate to break it to you, but your projects have been keeping me up half the night for the past five years.”

“Then I’m really sorry.” Yuuri swore he could hear the slightest smile in Viktor’s voice as he spoke and latched onto the hope it gave him.

“The only thing I’ll accept an apology for is thinking I’d be upset about that.”

Viktor took a long breath and turned towards him, slowly circling Yuuri with his arms and embracing him. “I just wish we could stay like this today,” he whispered. “In a perfect world, I could have time to just feel all of these things, but instead I have to put on the mask and get to work. I never realized before how unfair it is.”

Yuuri nodded. “I know if I ask what I can do to help you’ll just say to do more of this, but I’d guess I’d like to know what more I can do. If you didn’t have servants, I’d offer to clean for you or look after Makkachin. I’m not really sure what I can do here.”

Viktor leaned in and kissed him before reaching for a bottle of shower gel and pouring it into a cloth, slowly lathering it up, before bringing it to rest on Yuuri’s shoulders, rubbing the suds along his skin in a unhurried manner. “I’m not sure yet. I have ideas, but I need to run them by Yakov. There’s an investigation ongoing into the attack. The African Union is heading it, but since our Monarch was killed we have to be involved. I’ve already asked Yakov to find someone else to lead it other than me. They had…photos. It was too much. I think Otabek might handle things, but if he needs anything, especially on the tech side, could you help?”

Yuuri swallowed. He’d never done anything like that, but for Viktor; “Of course.”

Viktor nodded. “I know it’s a lot to ask.”

“It is, and if it’s more than I can handle I’ll tell you. I promise.”

Viktor smiled. It was a sad, little thing, but there nonetheless. The warmth it filled Yuuri with was more soothing than any shower.

He took the soap covered rag from Viktor’s hands, it’d mostly been tracing his shoulders rather than actually cleaning him. He began to wash Viktor’s body with gentle efficiency, hoping in just this simple way he could ease the burdens from Viktor’s shoulders.

By the time they were clean, dry, and dressed, Viktor seemed to be moving just a bit lighter. There was a certain spark in his eyes that had been missing when he’d gotten out of bed, though the hallowed look to his face remained. Yuuri doubted it would ease until he’d gotten a proper night’s rest.

“I’ll ask Yakov to try and give you time for a nap today,” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor smiled and took his hand. “I want to show you something.”

“Okay.”

Viktor tugged him towards the one door he hadn’t been through yet, which Yuuri knew must lead to the office. He couldn’t help but look around curiously as soon as he was inside, instantly curious about the place where Viktor spent so much of his working time.

The desk was made of a dark cherry, with a leather backed chair behind it; but there was a second desk behind that, glass topped, pressed against the wall. There were monitors lining the walls above it. Based on the papers stacked along the surface, Yuuri guessed the second desk was where the real work got done.

“I use the wooden desk for meetings, but it’s a bit too old fashioned for much beyond that.” Viktor supplied, and Yuuri nodded in understanding, taking in the black leather sofa and chairs that faced the desk. There was a glass topped, dark cherry table between the couches that remarkably pulled the assorted furniture together. Viktor turned him and Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he finally noticed what was at the far end of the room. “This is what I wanted to show you.”

There, by the second entrance to the room, was a baby grand piano. It was shiny black and looked to be well loved with not a fleck of dust on it. Viktor led him over to the instrument and sat them both on the bench before unveiling the keys.

“I didn’t know you played.”

“Every morning.” His hands began to slowly, quietly, play a mournful melody. “Every morning I would play and Dad would sit over there and read the paper. It was our time that was just for us. Even if we never said a word, it was important.” His fingers were still moving and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at the sure way in which they journeyed over the keys; it was mesmerizing, and something about it had his heart clenching. Viktor’s eyes seemed unseeing as they stared at the room; or maybe they were seeing far more than Yuuri could.

“I think you should keep playing,” Yuuri whispered. “Even if he’s not here, you should keep playing for him.”

Viktor nodded, leaning his head down as he kept playing, his body slowly relaxing as his fingers glided all the more smoothly as he did.

“They had us set up outside, it was some sort of old football arena set for demolition. Most of our talks had been in the government buildings, but you obviously can use live explosives in the city, so we went out to the edge of the town. We set up our command center on one side of the field where I deployed all the robots, while everyone watching was in the stands on the other side.

“I didn’t see it, not directly at least, but I felt it; the heat, the shockwave. I saw the smoke and the debris. I tried to turn towards the stands, but my security team was already pulling me away. I didn’t really process the quick glimpse I got, but the more time has passed, the more time my brain has had to process it.”

His fingers were still moving and his eyes were dry, but Yuuri could see the slight tremor in his fingers as they moved.

“They put me in the plane and doctors checked me out before declaring me fine. They already had the engines running when they brought Dad on. I knew things were bad when they wouldn’t let me see him. The doctors tried, but even with all the beeping machines, I could see it in their faces, they were fighting a losing battle.”

Yuuri swallowed, wanting to hold Viktor’s hand, but also not wanting to stop his fingers from slowly pressing the piano’s keys. “The whole way here I couldn’t help but worry for you, and then when Lilia told me...I couldn’t stand it.”

“Seeing you in the garden was one of the best moments of my life,” Viktor said softly. “I’d hit my limit. I was in a meeting with the Ministers about the attack. They kept questioning me about what we knew, the threats, what I saw; and I couldn’t stop shaking. Yakov had to pull me out. He told me to go see the doctors, but I sort of just wanted to hide. Someone had gotten Makka and I just used her as an excuse to get away.”

“They’d told me Yakov would pull you out to walk Makka and I could meet you there, but that it’d be a few minutes. I was surprised to see Makka there already. She was very worried.”

Viktor sniffed and smiled sadly. “I feel bad worrying her. And now I’ve had her with Mama for the past two nights.”

“We’ll keep them both with us from now on,” Yuuri promised instantly, earning him a soft smile from Viktor before he leaned in and kissed him gently. His fingers were somehow still moving, and Viktor turned back to the keys with new focus, sinking into the melody, letting the familiar movements drown out his sorrows for a moment. He seemed to stare at the room unseeing, or perhaps, seeing things that weren’t really there.

“I’m selfish, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Yuuri whisper as he watched Viktor play. The sun was coming through the windows and a solid beam of it seemed to fall on one of the chairs, the same chair Viktor’s eyes seemed to find most, and Yuuri understood.

He stood slowly so as not to disturb Viktor, and walked over to the desk, finding the paper which must have been left there by the staff. He picked it up and took it to the chair, setting it down on the edge of the table in front of it, as if waiting for an occupant who would never come. There was a sadness to it, but it was fitting nonetheless.

Movement at the outer door had Yuuri peering up to see Chris peeking into the room, a finger to his lips and his camera around his neck. Yuuri quietly walked over to him, looking over Chris’ shoulder as he immediately leaned down and began snapping photos. “I heard the music and knew it must be Viktor,” he whispered. “I’ve been here enough times to know their routine. I’d hoped to get a shot of Viktor playing for you, but this is better.”

Yuuri nodded, watching as Viktor played to and empty room that was filled all the same. The beam of light seemed to glow as if a reminder of what was missing. “You don’t think he’d mind?” Yuuri asked, motioning to Viktor.

Chris shook his head. “He’s used to it, plus, these are private, just for you two, unless you tell me otherwise. There’s something beautiful in grief, and I think by capturing it in its rawest state, it can help with the healing process.”

Yuuri had to admit, the photos were beautiful, and he relaxed, leaning against the wall to simply watch Viktor some more. He saw Chris move and he glanced at him only earn a quick shake of the head from the photographer who mouthed, “turn back” at him. Yuuri sighed but did as he was told. It wasn’t hard to do; Viktor was beautiful, and Chris was right about the beauty in grief. Viktor radiated with exquisite pain.

Yuuri wasn’t sure how long Viktor played, or how long he watched, but eventually the reminders of their first meeting of the day pinged softly on both their phones. Yuuri heard Viktor’s music grow a bit sadder, and his eyes turned towards Yuuri in a mournful sort of acceptance, before he lifted his fingers from the keys.

Chris captured it all on film, and Yuuri understood how Chris had managed to take such amazing photos over the years. He was there, and yet he wasn’t, perfectly blended into the background so that neither Yuuri nor Viktor remembered to hide what they were feeling. He wanted to see the photos even more now.

The walk down to the meeting was quiet, but Yuuri didn’t try to end the silence. Considering all of their friends and family would be there, it was bound to be lively. They’d be having discussions about the wedding announcement, as well as planning. Yuuri was both dreading it and somehow eager with anticipation. He wasn’t keen on a state wedding, but he found he had no objections declaring to the world that Viktor was his.

They stepped into the room and Yuuri felt Viktor’s fingers intertwine with his, leading them both to a pair of seats at the center of the table, directly across from Yakov and Lilia. The Queen had taken a seat beside Viktor, while Yurio had a place beside Yuuri, who began to realize the seating arrangements must be assigned. He felt his heart speed up as he realized just days ago he would have been regulated out to closer to where Sara sat between Mila and Chris. Yuuri’s rank may come with no official power, but he sat beside the most powerful man in the country, hands intertwined. It was the first time he’d truly felt his place, and he wasn’t entirely comfortable with it yet.

Yakov cleared his throat, bringing the room to attention. “Let’s get started.”

The air in the room changed in an instant; Yuuri wondered if this was just some queue he’d learn, or if it was just Viktor’s energy that brought the entire room to attention in a heartbeat. It was strange, but in that moment it was as if Viktor changed, as if the mask of King had just slid down over his face. It was a little colder, and everyone responded to it.

Yet their hands were still interlaced, and he could feel Viktor squeeze his fingers for a moment as if drawing strength from them. He looked up, unable to hide his smile, only to find it returned, wholeheartedly, and suddenly it all made sense. To everyone else Viktor was the king, but to Yuuri he was just Viktor.

Yuuri felt his body relax as he turned back towards Lilia.

“What’s the plan?” Viktor said with no preamble. They all knew why they were there. They needed to discuss the next few weeks. They were the inner circle and their stories had to be kept straight.

“We announced the date of the funeral, and the delay to Mila’s wedding this morning,” Lilia began. “We also discussed your wedding with the Ministers and they have agreed to go along with the story we put forward to help ease the transition. They want to make sure the country continues to run smoothly.”

“That seems generous of them,” Viktor said with a wary tone. “There must be at least some who would want to use this to their advantage.”

“They do,” Yakov says with a nod, “but instability will hurt their interests at present, so they’re willing to play along.”

“Not to mention,” Klavdiya said with a small grin, “you are incredibly popular. The country has long seen you as a beloved son, and your speech touched many hearts. The people are behind you, so it’s giving us the power to shape the story.”

“Which is?” Yuuri asked.

“We’ll announce your engagement and future wedding after the funeral. The Ministers have also agreed that you’ll need a honeymoon and have already scheduled a break in six months to accommodate the time off. It will be during Yuri’s summer holidays so he can handle any day to day business that is needed while you take a break. The Ministers will all mostly be away as well, so it’s unlikely much will be needed.”

Viktor, Yuri and Yuuri all leaned forward to speak but were cut off by Minako. “Before all three of you say it, we know Yuri wants to do summer internships.” Yuri blushed a bit and Yuuri and Viktor both nodded. It wasn’t surprising that Lilia and Yakov knew, considering Yuri had been doing them every year, but he wasn’t sure why Minako had been the one to speak up. She of course knew what he was thinking and answered his unspoken questions before he even had a chance to ask.

“I was impressed by his last project and talked to a few of my colleagues. Yuri will be welcomed at CERN for an internship at the beginning of June.”

Yurio looked like he was going to burst in excitement and Yuuri leaned towards him, giving him a playful nudge, while Viktor reached past him and ruffled Yuri’s hair. It was a credit to how excited the teen was that he didn’t even flinch. Opportunities like this didn’t come very often to anyone, even a Prince. Yuuri silently mouthed a thank you to Minako.

“Viktor and Yuuri will leave on their honeymoon two weeks prior, Yuri will handle anything that requires his attention for the first two weeks of your vacation, and Mila will handle the second two-week block.” Lilia supplied, as Mila waved happily, apparently in on the plan.

“We get a whole month?” Yuuri asked, already feeling excited. Klavdiya nodded, smiling merrily.

“This all seems generous,” Viktor spoke up, a skeptical look clear on his face. “What’s the catch?”

“A welcome tour,” Yakov said with an air of disgruntlement.

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? They want me to parade around, meeting all the foreign heads of state? That’s usually only reserved for surprise successions; Dad didn’t even have to do one!”

Yakov sighed, seemingly in agreement. “The Ministers want security, that means they want you to visit our allies as soon as possible and make sure they understand that though Russia’s leadership has changed hands, our friendships remain the same.”

“But I know all of them! I’ve been working closely with our allies for years! Why would anything change now?”

Yakov sighed and continued. “That’s not all. Once you and Yuuri are officially married they’d like you to do a tour of Russia so the people can meet him as well. They’re worried there will be backlash among the people for your choice. You’re young and have just been through a whirlwind of change. They want you to prove you’re a strong leader, and able to handle the job, all while remaining your likeable self; though if anyone really knew you...” Yakov trailed off, grumbling under his breath about annoying kids, which made Yuuri smile just a bit despite all that was being said. He didn’t quite understand the implications and why Viktor was seemingly upset, but he did like that Viktor had people in his life who didn’t care about the crown on his head, treating him just the same.

Viktor sighed, rubbing fingers to his temples in frustration. “When would we leave for the international tour?”

Yakov sighed and Lilia leaned forward. “It’ll just be you, and you’ll leave in a week.”

“What?” Viktor surged forward. “That’s just two days after the funeral! Yuuri and I will have just announced our engagement. We _just_ got married!”

“I know dear,” the Queen said sadly. “But there is a good reason. Yuuri needs to learn a lot about his new position. There are classes and meetings he must be in, plus it’s seen as his responsibility to plan the wedding, even if it's mostly handled by the staff. People need to see him here.”

Yuuri for his part just stared at the table. “How long?” He whispered.

Lilia sighed. “A few weeks, he’ll be back by Mila’s wedding.”

“That’s almost a month!” Viktor growled. “What newly engaged couple would do that?”

Klavdiya sighed. “Some people believe it’s good to show the independent strength of the future consort. It’s something I personally find foolish, but some of the old hangovers from your grandparents’ day and the Ministers like it.”

“I won’t do it!” Viktor growled but Yuuri took his hand.

“It’s ok.”

“Yuuri!”

“He’s right,” Chris said from the far end of the table with Sara nodding along. “It’s old fashioned, but it would show strength, plus, it’ll help sell the lie. If Yuuri’s here, preparing for the weddings with Mila and Sara, while you focus on being King, it’ll cement in people's minds that you will be good rulers.”

“Plus, it’ll help me find my place here,” Yuuri said softly. “As much as I hate it, with you here, I’ll just be with you the whole time. I could easily lose myself in this. I think I need to sort out my new reality. I mean, there’s my business with Phichit, possibly school, the whole being a Prince thing.”

“And his anxiety,” Phichit supplied. “Eventually you two will be apart. If he relies on you too much, it could become a crunch.”

Viktor began to look offended but Yuuri just smiled at Phichit. “He’s right. When our company started I had to insist on doing some meetings alone because I knew if I didn’t I’d rely on Phichit too much. I have to stand on my own, and so do you. It’s way too much and too soon, but isn’t that the theme of our relationship?”

Viktor sighed. “So what, Yuuri’s going to get photographed a lot and do charity events?”

“Maybe,” the Queen said, “It’s up to him really, but he won’t be alone. I’ll be here, and Phichit, and Sara and Mila for at least some of the time. Yura needs to return to school, and I know Christophe and Minako have work, but they’ll still only be a phone call away, as will you. We’ll all support him and you.”

Viktor turned towards Yuuri, looking worried. “Yuuri, are you sure this is okay?”

Yuuri sighed. It was strange having people debate his life. He’d really notched out his own existence around the time he started high school and it was rather uncomfortable having that taken away a bit. He didn’t want to be apart from Viktor, but Phichit was right, he was going to need to stand on his own, and it was better he do it sooner rather than later. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a little selfish...

“I am, but I want some time alone with you when you get back. I deserve a second date.”

Viktor’s eyes went a little wide and Yuuri grinned at him, enjoying the way Viktor’s eyes crinkled in response, turning into a small chuckle as Yuuri winked at him.

“You’re right, Brain, you do deserve a second date. I’ll make it happen, I promise.”

Yuuri grinned up at him, finding his eyes locked together with Viktor’s in some sort of silent communication. He hoped his eyes were relaying back all his emotions, even if they were far too complex to properly express himself. “Can we go to Japan?” he whispered softly to Viktor. “For our honeymoon. I want to show you my home.”

Viktor nodded. “I’d love nothing more.”

They both smiled at each other, only turning back to the table when Yakov’s cough caught their attention. The others had moved on and seemed to be talking about Mila’s wedding while they’d had their moment, not that Yuuri minded. He sighed softly and tried to stay present in the conversation, trying to ignore the voice inside his mind that knew Viktor would be gone soon, and the part of him that was terrified of it.

 

The week went on with a speed that can only come when something you are dreading is on the horizon and before either of them knew it, the funeral arrived; and not just the funeral, but Viktor’s impending departure.

It had been sunny at the beginning of the week, but as the days steadily moved on, it became gloomier by the day until the clouds broke open and it began to rain. On that same day, the people began to file into the great Cathedral in St. Petersburg to pay their respects to the former King. Yuuri had wondered if the rain might deter them, but it hadn’t. If anything, it seemed to inspire more people to visit. The Cathedral, the same place Yuuri and Viktor would be married (again) in two months’ time, was several blocks away, and yet the line curled past the Palace, visible from the many windows that lined the street facing side. They were apparently keeping the Cathedral open all night long simply to accommodate all the mourners.

Yuuri found Viktor staring out at them many times, lost in quiet thought as his people walked past the palace on their way to mourn their King. Yuuri wondered if Viktor wasn’t jealous of them and their freedom to grieve so openly.

When the funeral arrived, even more people came. Thousands lined the street and the entire family, dressed all in black, with umbrellas over their heads, stepped out of the Palace as one and began the slow walk towards the church. Yuuri and Viktor held hands, they’d been told they could, should, because the engagement announcement was tomorrow, but Yuuri would have done it anyways because Viktor hadn’t been sleeping – plagued by nightmares – every night that week. The dark circles from lack of sleep were only compounded by the puffiness that had formed from crying after Viktor had spent the entire morning in tears, to the point where even Phichit’s magical skills couldn’t hide the evidence. Yuuri had borne witness to it all, never leaving Viktor’s side as he mourned, painfully, more and more each day.

Yuuri thought that was the most heartbreaking thing he’d ever see in his life, but then the funeral came, and Yuuri watched as Klavdiya’s entire facade crumbled as she clutched her sons. Viktor sat strong and proud through every word, never letting his mother go, or allowing a single tear to escape his eyes. It wasn’t until they reached the cemetery that Yuuri could feel Viktor’s walls crumble. They watched as Alexei’s body was slowly lowered into the ground and remained even after it was covered. Through it all, Yuuri stayed by Viktor’s side.

Slowly everyone left, until it was only them; and it was then that Viktor let go of his umbrella, tilted his face to the sky. They stayed there together for a long time, long enough for Viktor’s suit to become so wet he was shivering. Unable to take it any longer, Yuuri dropped his own umbrella and wrapped his arms around Viktor, letting his body heat seep into Viktor’s skin, and feeling the silent sobs that wracked his body.

Viktor reached up and squeezed his hand. “Papa,” he whispered, finally looking down towards the grave in front of him. “I’d like you to meet Yuuri. He’s my husband now; thank you for believing in him all those years ago.” He paused, biting his lip. “And thank you for believing in me, I won’t let you down, Papa.”

Yuuri released his hold and slowly stepped forward. There was raining running off his hair, and his glasses were so splotched he could barely see, but maybe it was for the best. He leaned forward, bowing respectfully before the father of his husband. “Thank you for entrusting Viktor to me,” he whispered, before standing up once more and offering his hand to Viktor. “Ready?”

Viktor took his hand, studying their linked digits for a long moment as if deciding something, before letting out a long sigh and nodding. “Let’s go home.”

They made their way to the car. They could have walked, but by this point they were both soaking wet, and the cameras would be sure to find them the moment they stepped out into the street. Yuuri wished they could just leave Viktor in peace, allow him to grieve, but he knows there’s nothing to be done; this is their life, and he just hoped he could make the best of it. At least the car is warm, and the silence felt a little less oppressive.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor said suddenly, making Yuuri glance up. “I think I’ve been using us as a shield. When I’m with you I can forget all the things that hurt for a little while, but I wasn’t doing it so I could heal, I was doing it so I could avoid it.

“Standing out there today, at the grave, I felt exposed. It felt…good, like I was finally opening myself up. Maybe I wasn’t ready before, but still, I think I used our relationship to help me hide.”

“Sometimes, we all need a place to hide,” Yuuri said softly, staring at the way Viktor’s rain-soaked hair trailed along his temple. He looked older, but also incredibly childlike, a juxtaposition of emotions on his face.

“But I shouldn’t have used our relationship that way. You’re too important for that, and I’m sorry.”

Yuuri squeezed his hand softly. “Do you feel a bit better?”

Viktor stared at their hands for a long moment before he slowly smiled. “Yes. Strangely I do.” He sighed and leaned back, finally seeming to fully take in his surroundings. “Standing in the rain might not have been one of my best ideas,” he said with a chuckle, plucking at his soggy clothes.

Yuuri giggled quietly as he watched Viktor uselessly try and do something about his soaking clothes. “Probably not, but I don’t have much room to judge since I did it too.”

Viktor smiled at him. “I’ll be happier tomorrow. I don’t like that we’re not just telling everyone we’re married, but I suppose I understand the reasoning. At least starting tomorrow, I won’t have to pretend there’s any distance between us.”

“Yes, because you were so aloof before,” Yuuri said with a slight smirk, thinking about how Viktor had been dragging him to every possible meeting he could all week just so he could play with Yuuri’s hand when it got boring. Viktor seemed to go to a lot of very boring meetings.

“I don’t understand why we have to lie,” he said softly, finally voicing the feelings he’d been harboring since the moment Viktor told him how they’d likely proceed.

Viktor sighed, intertwining his fingers once more. “There is a small contingent in the Ministers that is very old, and very…traditional. They are losing members over time, but they still have enough of a voice to make my life difficult. I might be King, but I need the Ministers on my side. That’s why I have to do this tour, and that’s why we have to go along with this story.

“In the past, everything the King did was simply told to the people as if some epic tale told by the Bards. The idea is the people would worship the King and his power, never question his, and eventually the Ministers’, rule. With the modern media, that doesn’t work so well, but the Ministers, at least a few of them, still believe that if the people like me, they won’t question the government. They want me to behave so they don’t have to worry about the angry masses.”

“But aren’t they lifelong appointments?”

“That bunch is, but when they vote on something unpopular, people show up outside their homes and protest. I’ve heard some of them complain about the ‘noise of the uninformed’. They think that if I am a good enough PR beacon, it will quiet any dissent.”

“Who you are has nothing to do with the laws they’re passing though.”

“Oh I know, and so did my father, but those few are rather stuck in the mud. Plus, this isn’t the first ruse they’ve pulled over the years. They get a little power trip off of it, I think.” He paused and looked at Yuuri seriously. “You should know that it’s not most of the Ministers. Most of them genuinely want to serve the people the best they can and think this is all foolish, but the opposition’s voices are just strong enough that they have to listen.”

“But why?”

“Politics. If those few started opposing them on some legislation, speaking out as some of those same types are doing in other countries right now, it could cause chaos. Our country prospers and is peaceful because we work together from the top down. I can demand the Ministers make a law, and I can prevent any laws they pass; but I won’t, and my father didn’t. We work together to find compromises. It keeps everything running smoother.”

Yuuri nodded. “What lies have they gotten away with before, though?”

Viktor seemed to sag. “Unfortunately, that all falls under that category of things I can tell you, but I don’t think it’s my place to.”

“Whose is it then?”

“My mother,” Viktor said softly. “She’s told me I can tell you everything about our family, but…this story seems like it should come from her.”

Yuuri nodded. “I understand; some stories are just better coming from the source?”

Viktor smiled apologetically, nodding slowly. “I wasn’t there, and it’s just a story that’s better told by the person most affected by the lies.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath, afraid to even imagine what had happened before that could have Viktor guarding his mother so fiercely. “I’ll wait for her to tell me, and no matter what she tells me, I won’t think less of any of your family.”

Viktor’s eyes grew misty and he nodded. “I know, and I trust you. I’m sorry to keep you in the dark but thank you for understanding.”

Yuuri smiled back, leaning in to kiss Viktor. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

Viktor grinned, pulling them closer, his lips trailing gently against Yuuri’s jaw. “You’re very warm, you know.”

Yuuri shivered. “I’d be warmer if I wasn’t soaked to the bone!”

Viktor chuckled and glanced out the window. “Well the good news is we’re home. How about a bath and then we spend the night in front of the fire in the residence? We could have dinner with the family campfire style.”

“And talk about your Dad a bit?” Yuuri suggested.

Viktor nodded, truly smiling for the first time all day, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Yes, I think that’s exactly what I need; what we all need.”

And that is what they did. By supper time, the entire family was camped out in the residence, blankets, pillows and couches all dragged in front of the fire as Yuuri served them all tea his mother had sent as a gift, and Chris and Minako helped serve up large bowls of borsch the cook had made for them all. Even a few of the staff had joined them, and Sara was taking selfies with a few of them who were fans.

“It’s warm,” Yuuri whispered as he snuggled into Viktor’s side after everyone had their tea. Klavdiya had both dogs in her lap as she dozed on the couch. Yurio had his cat out and both Otabek and Chris were taking turns feeding her bits of fresh tuna. Mila and Sara were softly whispering under a pile of blankets, and Phichit and Minako were talking animatedly about some recent experiment that was outside of Yuuri’s field.

They were a family, and at its head was the man beside him. He couldn’t help but feel unbelievably lucky.

Viktor kissed his temple, whispering back. “You’re right. This is very warm.”

 

Yuuri woke up curled against Viktor’s chest in the morning, still laying in front of the fire which was slowly dying down to embers. It seemed the Queen had returned to her room, but several of the others were still spread out on the couches, all resting peacefully. Even Vicchan and Makkachin were curled up on the rug right in front of the fireplace. Up until this point, he’d enjoyed the way Viktor’s rooms were separate from the others, but moments like this made a very good case for staying in the residence.

He felt Viktor’s fingers stroke along his spine and looked back to see Viktor smiling at him. “Good morning.”

Yuuri smiled back at him. “Ohayou.”

“Are you ready for today?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I guess? The press conference part doesn’t sound like much fun.”

Viktor winked and slowly sat them both up, untangling them from the blankets. “It won’t be fun, but it won’t be terrible. Unfortunately, it’s part of our ‘job’. But don’t worry too much about it; I want to show you something.”

“Okay,” Yuuri whispered back as they stood. Their movement woke the dogs who came to greet them, and happily trailed behind them as they made their way out of the residence and into Viktor’s office. Viktor offered Yuuri a seat at the desk before placing Vicchan on his lap and leaning over to tap open a folder on his computer’s desktop.

“This is the press packet they’ll be sending out,” he said as he sat back against the wooden desk behind Yuuri, fingers curling into Makka’s fur as the poodle’s head rested on his knee.

Yuuri clicked to full screen the contents, eyes skimming over the press release that was more or less the same material he and Viktor had been going over to say at their press conference. He clicked to the next image and his eyes widened. It was a picture of them together after Viktor’s coronation. He clicked to the next, he and Viktor smiling at each other at breakfast three days ago. The next, Viktor playing the piano as Yuuri watched followed by Viktor standing in the rain, with Yuuri’s hand in his.

He clicked and clicked through the photos until one had his eyes widening. “My Ted Talk.” The photo was of Yuuri on stage, while Viktor stood against the wall, watching, a loving look clear on his face. Viktor nodded and Yuuri continued to click.

There was a photo of them dancing at Mila and Sara’s bachelorette party, eyes locked on one another with huge smiles on their faces.

“That’s one of my favorites,” Viktor said softly, smiling.

“We look so happy.”

Viktor nodded. “I wish I remembered more of that night.”

Yuuri agreed. “But we’ve made some pretty good memories since then.”

“We have, and there will be many more to come.”

Yuuri liked that thought, and let it carry him as he paged through a few more photos from various events over the years that they had both attended.

The final photo had Yuuri gasping. He had no idea such an image existed. Viktor was on stage, giving the welcome speech on Yuuri’s first day at Rostelecom; and there, not ten feet away, was Yuuri, staring up at him, a look of awe on his face. But was most surprising was that from this angle, Viktor seemed to be looking back.

“I only let myself meet your eyes once during that speech; I was afraid I’d lose my train of thought if I looked too much. Too think someone captured that moment…”

Yuuri turned and stared at Viktor, shock racing through him. “This is real? How did you—”

“We asked around. Promised journalists and photographers better access if they had any. Chris supplied most of the ones from around the Palace. I honestly had only hoped to get the ones from some of our presentations over the past year, but the Rostelecom one seemed perfect. I wanted you to look at these and pull out any you didn’t want to share.

He gently dislodged Makkachin and leaned forward, pulling open the photo of the piano, a sad look crossing over his face. “I thought of removing this one, and the one in the rain, but I kind of liked how human they make me look. They’re honest. I’m grieving, hurting, but you’re there. They’re a nice reminder that I’m not alone, but I also want to show them so everyone understands the depths of my feelings. I’m not just a King, or the lucky man who gets to marry you; I’m also a son who just lost his father.”

Yuuri nodded, tears misting in the corners of his eyes. “They’re beautiful, Vitya.”

Viktor smiled. “No vetoes?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Though these all make me look pretty good. You really should have found at least one of me having a bad hair day or something.”

Viktor grinned and kissed his temple. “I’m sorry zoloste, but they simply don’t exist. You’re just too perfect for words.”

“Flatterer,” Yuuri grumbled, hugging Vicchan closer to his chest.

“Guilty,” Viktor said in a low, smooth voice.

Yuuri stood, slipping into Viktor’s inviting embrace, pressing their lips together in a soft exchange.

“You’re not nervous, are you?” Viktor whispered.

“Viktor, I’m always nervous. I’m kind of like the Hulk only instead of turning green and becoming a superhero, I’m just one internalized criticism from a debilitating anxiety attack at all times. But am I scared to go out there and talk to all those reporters? Well yes, but I’m ok. I’m ready.”

Viktor nodded, squeezing his hands. “I won’t leave your side.”

“I know,” Yuuri said with a sigh, biting his lip. “It’s just, I know we won’t have to say it, but there will be the assumption that we love each other. And we do, but they want us to be _in_ love. And I want to be but…”

Yuuri trailed off, blushing as his feelings rode so close to the surface. He felt laid bare after the past week and yet he still didn’t know what to make of all of his emotions. He _loved_ Viktor, of that he had no doubt, but he also loved his family and his friends. This was different, this was more; he just didn’t have a name for it yet.

“The hardest thing about this life is sometimes you have to pretend to feel something you don’t,” VIktor said softly. “There will be times when we’ll have to smile and pretend to be happy about something we don’t agree with; there will be times when we’ll have to put on a sad face when we’re frankly indifferent. This is one of those times, but I don’t want you to feel pressured.” Viktor tugged him a bit closer, whispering in his ear; “I feel it too, and I understand. We aren’t there yet. It’s hard to put to words, but we’re together, right? We’ll get there in our own time.”

Yuuri sighed and leaned deeper into Viktor’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “It’s a little embarrassing.”

“It is.”

“Normally we’d have time to come to terms with our feelings on our own.”

Viktor nodded. “We’re being cheated out of the best part of a new relationship. That moment after a date when you just sort of flop on your bed and make really uncharacteristically happy noises. Though if you wanted to make those noises I wouldn’t judge you.”

Yuuri snorted a bit. “I’m good. But you’re welcomed to squeal over me if you’d like.”

“Why thank you,” Viktor teased, pulling back and kissing the tip of Yuuri’s nose with a playful wink. “Shall we go down there and face the hoard?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m guessing your mother has picked out some fancy suit for me?” He tugged on Viktor’s hand leading them towards the bedroom.

“Of course. It wouldn’t be an internationally televised event without Mama dressing us.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. They didn’t have everything figured out just yet, but at least they had this; a place where they could be together. A place where they could just be.

 

 

“Can I go by Mr. Nikiforov from now on?” Yuuri asked as he collapsed onto the bed after the four-hour long press conference. “I’ve literally never heard my name said that many times and I kind of never want to hear it again.”

Viktor chuckled, flopping down beside him. “Aw, what a shame. I was hoping to change my name to Mr. Katsuki.” Yuuri stuck his tongue out and had to rush to pull it back in as Viktor dove in for a playful kiss. “I wouldn’t worry too much; the press will probably start calling you Yuuri soon.”

Yuuri groaned, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over his face.

“Having regrets?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri could hear the vulnerability there.

“About you? No. I just wish the press could have limited their questions to a mere two hours.”

Viktor nodded, a small smile on his lips. “I have something for you.”

“You do?”

Viktor grinned. “A present.” He sat up and slid down off the bed, his knees landing softly on the plush carpet with a quiet thump, before he tugged on the bed skirt and dove down, reaching his long arms deep under the bed. Yuuri couldn’t help but sit up curiously, smirking just a little as he watched the King of Russia searching under his bed like a teenager.

Finally, Viktor emerged, hefting with him a large box that bounced as he deposited it on the bed. He hoped back onto the bed and looked at Yuuri expectantly. Yuuri felt an indulgent smile creep over his lips as he slowly loosed the bow and opened the box. There was something grey and fluffy inside.

“It’s a gravity blanket,” Viktor said, seeming unable to hold himself back any longer. “It’s supposed to help with anxiety.  I think you might be right; this time apart might be a good thing, but I still hate it. I want to be here for you as you adjust to all of this, I want to help you feel as strong as you make me feel. But I can’t be here right now, and I‘m miserable about it. I wanted to at least give you something to help, something to remind you that I believe in you.”

Yuuri stared at the blanket in awe for a long moment before looking up at him. “But what about you?”

Viktor smiled, and it was a little sad. “I’m grieving Yuuri, I know this. Time will heal my wounds. It’s going to hurt, but I know I’ll be ok. I’m not afraid to hurt, but I am afraid of leaving you here. This is all new and crazy, and I worry it’s going to catch up to you when I’m not there. I know I can’t fix it, but if I can help in some small way, then I want to.”

Yuuri blinked rapidly, hugging his new blanket. “I’m going to miss you, Pinky. We’ve only been married a week and already you’re a part of me. How did you even do that?”

Viktor smiled, leaning in and kissing him. “I don’t know, but I’m glad for it.”

“Hurry home?”

“No, but I will hurry back to you.”

Yuuri snickered. “Were you trying to be smooth just now?”

“Maybe.”

“You failed.”

Viktor grinned. “So cold to me, zoloste.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed him, pulling them back into the bed. “Yes, but it’s good for you.”

“I can’t wait to marry you again.”

“That’s going to become a thing, isn’t it?”

“Most likely.”

Yuuri smiled with a small shrug. “I find I don’t mind it.”

“Good because neither do I.”

They spent the rest of the night talking, and by the time they’d both changed into their pajamas and were crawling under the covers Yuuri’s whole existence felt tire.

“You’re leaving in the morning,” he whispered as he glanced at Viktor over the fluffy covers, his arms snug around Vicchan who has bounded over the moment the blankets were settled.

Viktor nodded slowly, leaning in (careful as to not disturb Makka who was sleeping against their legs) to kiss him. “I am. I don’t want to, but I am.”

“Will you miss me?” Yuuri hated sounding so cliché, but the nagging part of his mind that never fully quieted was gnawing at him.

Viktor pressed their foreheads together. “Every minute. Yakov’s likely to get very sick of me.”

Yuuri let out a small huff of laughter. “I’ll miss you too.”

They fell asleep staring into each other’s eyes, and when morning came, far too early for Yuuri’s tastes, it was with a flurry of activity. Yuuri became aware that he’d likely never seen the Palace in full business mode until this moment, as half a dozen people streamed in and out of their bed chambers, speaking rapidly in Russian to Yakov and Viktor before with they all suddenly cleared out and Yuuri heard Yakov tell Viktor softly, “Five minutes.”

They were alone, and for the first-time things were awkward between them.

“It’s time?” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor breathed in a long sigh and nodded; he stepped forward and wrapped Yuuri in his arms. “I will hurry back.”

“You’d better,” Yuuri muttered, any further protests cut off as Viktor kissed him. It was full of longing and sadness, and Yuuri understood the complex feelings behind it. His anxiety was prickling, and Viktor was still having nightmares, though admittedly, none so bad as the first night. It was too much. It was too soon. And then Viktor was gone, both of them keeping their fingers twined until the last moment when Viktor finally stepped into the waiting car and drove away.

Yuuri wandered back into the Palace, ignoring the words from the Phichit or the knowing look from the Queen. He returned to their room, and stood in the middle of the living area, staring at the empty space. It had always felt so light and calming, but without Viktor, some of the warmth was gone. A shiver went up his spine as a sense of unease fell on him.

What was he now without Viktor?

For the first time, he thought he understood what it truly meant to be the King’s consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say, all will not be joyful this arc, but I promise we won't end on a low note and it'll be worth it. *has plans*
> 
> I've been holding back my music for this arc mostly because I knew the moods would potentially give away some of what was to come. Now that we're here, here's some music for this chapter:
> 
> < [ Amnesia: Memories OST ](https://soundcloud.com/yuki-kuran-9/amnesia-ost-soundtrack-5?in=aj-wolf/sets/yowamushi/s-b9VBh) > \- this is the song I envision Viktor playing during the piano Scene
> 
> < [ Fear Not This Night 2018 ](https://soundcloud.com/arenanet/fear-not-this-night-2018) > \- this song (version) was actually just released on Friday, but I was rewriting the ending and editing to it and it fit perfectly, so it worked out.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments/kudos/recs/etc. are so appreciated. If you're wondering about the government set-up in the world, it'll be explained more in next chapter, and I'll write up some sort of world building post/explanation on it as well. See you all soon.


	10. Echoes in my Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to my beta - AlexWSparks!

Being in the Palace without Viktor was a sensation that took Yuuri a while to settle into. Lilia seemed determined to keep him occupied with a never ending stream of meetings, or perhaps more appropriately, trainings. Three days in, and Yuuri felt as if his very being was being crushed by the sheer weight of knowledge that was being shoved into his mind each morning before his night owl of a body even had a chance to adjust.

Yuuri had found himself waking unusually early to walk to the dogs, before he was dragged into what liked to affectionately call _Introduction to being a Prince 101._ That was followed by _Ways to Avoid Starting an International Incident,_ and _You really need to learn Russian, for Dummies._ And that was just the mornings.

Afternoons were apparently his free time, which was the biggest lie he’d ever heard. The day before he’d been sucked into some sort of luncheon with the Queen and several women who were important and all of whom wanted to offer suggestions about his wedding. Today, it had been shopping with Mila and Sara for something or another related to one of their weddings. He hadn’t been paying much attention what with the press following their every move. They’d thought about looking at some clothes, but when Mila’s guard had checked the dressing room, he’d discovered a paparazzi hiding in the neighboring stall. They’d left after that and Yuuri found himself wondering if he was important enough to ask stores just to bring him the things he wanted or needed. Would Amazon deliver to the Palace?

“Is it always this terrible?” he asked Yurio as he flopped down onto the couch in the residence that evening. His brain was so completely fried that he hadn’t really had a chance to miss Viktor yet, though he’d felt his phone vibrate a few times that morning signaling at least a few text messages. Every time he’d felt the buzz, it had made him smile.

“Yes,” Yuri said with a grunt, handing him a controller for the WiiU and throwing them both into a game of Smash Bros., which actually seemed to help. Something about tossing Yurio off a cliff while the young Prince screamed profanities at him was refreshing. “Why do you think Viktor and I both went to Rostelecom? There are plenty of good schools in St. Petersburg, but at least there we could get away from all of this.”

“Are you going back soon?”

Yurio shook his head. “They want me to stay unless there’s something I really can’t get out of. My teachers have been streaming their lessons for me during the day, but if there’s a test or something I’ll go back for it. With Viktor traveling, it’s best if I’m locked up nice and safe. At least that’s what they’re saying; I think Mama just doesn’t want me to go yet. I’m trying to get them to let me go back for a week or two before Mila’s wedding.”

Yuuri nodded; it made sense, really. The Queen seemed to be holding up remarkably well, all things considered, but since Viktor had left she’d stopped joining them for dinner, and only Yurio seemed to really be spending any time with her.

“How are you holding up?” Yurio said softly, side eyeing him.

Yuuri shrugged. Truthfully he didn’t really know. After the announcement, his phone had been bombarded by hundreds of messages and emails from business associates and old friends, most of whom were clearly eager to get on the good side of the soon-to-be-husband of King Viktor. He was intensely glad he’d never given his personal number out frivolously; the only people calling that one were Viktor, and his friends and family back home. He’d video chatted with Yuuko and her family for almost an hour the night before, which had been refreshing. None of the Nishigoris cared that Yuuri was a Prince now, though their daughters did ask him to get Sara’s autograph for them.

He’d given his work phone to Phichit who was setting up a group email thanking all their clients for their well wishes.  He had no idea what they were going to do about actually running their company, but Phichit had promised him things were going well and they could talk once things settled down; which seemed like a pipe dream to Yuuri.

“It’s selfish of me,” he finally said, after a particularly good combo that had Yurio pumping a fist in the air, “but I’m glad you’re here. With Minako and Chris gone now, it’s quieter. I can’t imagine what it’d be like without you and Phichit too.” They’d both left the same day as Viktor with promises to return just as soon as work allowed. Minako had been particularlly teary eyed when she left.

Yurio chewed his lip before he set down his controller. “Dad’s death wasn’t just hard on us; a lot of the guards are taking it personally. The investigation is showing that everyone did their jobs properly, it was just unlucky that those people got the bomb in. But try telling that to a bunch of people whose job it is to prevent that. Even Otabek is feeling bad about it and he was assigned to you.”

“I’m guessing that’s why he went with Viktor?”

Yurio nodded. “Most of the guard are either taking time off, or being crazy overprotective now, trying to make up for it, I guess. Otabek is the latter.”

“The two of you seem close,” Yuuri noted. He’d noticed a few things over the past week that had given him some new insights to the young prince.

“He’s my guard,” Yurio said with a small shrug, “but he’s also my friend. It’s hard at school, people treat me differently. Viktor warned me about it but I didn’t really believe him. You never treated me different, and it wasn’t like I was the first prince. I was wrong, though. Lots of people want to be my friend, but most just hope I’ll buy them stuff or get them out of trouble. It took me a while to make any real friends, but until I did, Beka was there. All my real friends are used to him hanging around, but the other guards make them a bit nervous. I don’t like the thought of going back without him.”

“Won’t he go back with you after this trip is over?”

“Viktor says yes, but it’s possible he’ll refuse. You and Viktor are more important than me, and technically he was only on loan to me.”

Yuuri smiled down at his young friend. “You know, no matter what the reasons, I’m sure if you asked him, he’d go with you.”

Yurio seemed to blush a little and Yuuri smiled at him. “If you want, I can even make excuses to come visit you...and then order him to stay with you.”

Yurio snorted. “I can just imagine his face.”

Yuuri giggled before taking a deep breath. “Yurio, do you want me to call you something else?”

Yurio blinked up at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re nearly an adult now, but I’m still calling you that name I gave you when you were ten. If you wanted me to call you Yura like everyone els—“

“No.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Yurio. But only you. It’s our thing. My family calls me Yura, and when I go out...” he shuddered and Yuuri understood why. It seemed Yurio had a bit of a fan club. They liked to call him Yurochka. “It’s just nice to have one person who sees me differently.”

Yuuri smiled to himself. “I feel the same, you know.”

“Yeah yeah, enough sappiness. We’re tied 1-1.”

“Well that just won’t do,” Yuuri agreed, picking up his controller. They began fighting once more, their characters flying across the screen. “Do you want me to talk to Viktor about you going back to school?”

Yurio blinked for a few seconds before shaking his head. “No, I’ll do it. I need to stand up for myself after all, and well, maybe I’m using it all as an excuse to stay home a few extra days. I wasn’t as close to Dad as Viktor was, but he was still my dad, you know?”

Yuuri did know. “Just let me know if there’s any way I can help.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to do so many press events,” Yuuri said when he was on the phone with Viktor that night. Something about his conversation with Yurio had inspired him, and now, despite only having a few minutes to talk to his husband, he was asking for what he really wanted. Or at least, one of the things he really wanted.

“That’s fine,” Viktor said amicably, and Yuuri swore he could hear a smile in his voice.

“Really?”

“Of course! Though I would ask you still do a few; they are helpful to me, but if you don’t feel like going to one, just tell Lilia.”

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, hearing Viktor chuckle on the other end of the line. “So, where are you?”

“England, trying to talk some sense into their PM about this rather idiotic measure they’re considering.”

“I thought you were just shaking hands on this trip?”

Viktor chuckled. “Oh, you know me, I never was much good at playing by the rules.”

Yuuri grinned. “Poor Yakov, I bet he’s losing even more hairs.”

Viktor laughed, growing quiet after a moment as they both just sat, listening to the other breathe. “I miss you, zoloste. It’s hard to imagine, just a month ago, I’d never even met you in person, and yet just a little over a week with you beside me and now my bed feels far too big.”

“Even with the dogs it’s too big,” Yuuri agreed. “We might need to get a few more. “

He could hear Viktor’s brain whirling even from so far away. “Yes! We need at least two more standard poodles! I want to have a whole pack to follow me around to meetings. I’ll be known as the King of Poodles!”

Yuuri giggled uncontrollably, burying his face into Makka’s fur as Vicchan took advantage of the situation and climbed on top of him, licking his ear. “And here I wondered if you could be anymore extra.”

“Oh sweetie,” Viktor said in a singsong voice, “you haven’t seen anything yet!”

Yuuri grinned and let the silence fall once more. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Yuuri. I will be home soon though.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Yuuri fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, even if the bed felt just a touch too cold.

With a few afternoons a week now clear, Yuuri set to the task of truly settling in at the Palace. Phichit informed him that he’d already had everything from their lab sent over and was just looking for a place now to set it all up. The problem was that the security teams needed to approve their set-up, and Phichit didn’t have any authority, so he was at an impasse.

“Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” Yuuri said as they were sorting through all of their equipment in the basement on Friday night. Yuuri found the work cathartic after a particularly mind numbing week of way too many meetings. Not to mention that he seemed to be spending more and more nights alone since everyone at the Palace was rather busy. Yurio was busy with his lessons, while the Queen’s schedule was packed with meetings in light of VIktor’s absence. Mila and Sara, for their part, were deep in wedding prep, as well as planning a charity concert to celebrate, which Yuuri thought was rather clever.

“You were busy,” Phichit said with a shrug, and Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him. This was unusual behavior for Phichit, who usually just barreled over to Yuuri whenever he needed something.

“What’s up?”

Phichit shrugged again but said nothing, digging back into a box that Yuuri was pretty sure contained nothing but cables. He sighed, and started unboxing his personal rig, glancing over at his friend every few seconds. He knew Phichit would talk to him when he was ready, but sometimes even Phichit needed some time to think. A lot of change was swirling around them, and Yuuri wasn’t sure where he’d be at the end of it. Phichit was probably feeling just as much turmoil, and Yuuri knew there was nothing he could do about it until Phichit decided how he was feeling and told him.

“I’ll get permission for us to set-up somewhere,” Yuuri said softly, giving Phichit his space.

Phichit nodded back before silently holding out his hand for a fist bump. Yuuri smiled as he pressed their fists together.

“Good, because I finally got the data back from Africa, and my babies need a few modifications and then I think their ready for full deployment.”

“Really?”

Phichit nodded, smiling brightly, though Yuuri could see the small line of tension still present in his shoulders. Yuuri had a thought and pulled out his phone, starting a new group chat as he quickly texted.

>>Yuuri: Phichit and I need a place to set-up a lab, do you have any ideas?

Phichit looked down at his phone as the message pinged with a curious look in his eye, as both of their phones pinged in response.

<<Otabek: I have an idea; I’ll get someone to talk to you about it. You’ll probably need some furniture though. The room is pretty empty right now.

<<Viktor: Buy whatever you need! Lilia has my credit card!

“Viktor has a credit card?” Phichit asked with a little grin.

“News to me,” Yuuri said with a little laugh, texting back a series of heart emojis. “Want to go shopping this weekend?”

“Oh hell yes,” Phichit said as he closed the lid on the miscellaneous box of wires.

Saturday morning, with schedules clear and Viktor’s heavy Black card in Yuuri’s pocket, they headed out to the city for what Phichit had dubbed a ‘Bro’ day. Yuuri refused to call it that, but it was apparently a fun enough sounding outing since Yurio had decided to come with them.

By mid-morning they’d already picked out several desks, work tables, and chairs; and now they were in the couch section deciding on a pair of sofas for the space. It wasn’t that they needed them, strictly speaking, but Yuuri knew that no matter what happened he’d be working on his own projects. Having a space to hide out and just be for a while was something he needed desperately. He loved his shared rooms with Viktor, but carving out a space of his own made him feel at ease through all the turmoil. He figured if there were any questions about his purchases (not that he thought Viktor would say anything), he’d pay for them himself.

Whatever cloud had descended on Phichit earlier in the week seemed to have lifted too since the three of them were now all sprawled on their chosen couch, wearing sunglasses, and posing for a selfie together. Viktor liked it within seconds of Phichit posting, which had Phichit happily bouncing off to complete their order with the store clerk.

Yuuri leaned back on the couch and smiled to himself, texting Viktor a bit more while they waited. They were usually able to talk on the phone for a few minutes at night, but texting between meetings seemed more intimate in a lot of ways to Yuuri. He liked having that connected feeling throughout the day.

“I’m going back to school on Monday,” Yurio said out of nowhere.

Yuuri paused his texting, looking up at the young Prince. “Oh, so you talked to your Mom then?”

“Yeah. Viktor really encouraged me to go back if I wanted to. He doesn’t want me to feel like I’m chained to this place now that I’m the First Prince. He said he’d felt that way for a while, but Dad always wanted him to have the freedom to pursue his own goals, as much as he could. Otabek is staying with him though, so I’m going to take one of your guards with me in the meantime.”

He nodded towards the door where a pair of guards stood. Yuuri had noticed them before — they were both young, one male and one female. “Those are my guards?”

Yurio nodded. “They’re new to lead details, but they’ve been floating between teams for a while now. Viktor and Otabek picked them out especially for you. Riko speaks Japanese so she’s your primary, and Ari speaks Arabic and apparently is really good with computers. They’re both supposedly very talented. The original plan had been for them to split before Viktor and my teams, but he decided they were best suited for you.”

Yuuri nodded, making a mental note to get to know them a little better. He’d been in the Palace so much he hadn’t really had a chance to think about which guards were specifically assigned to him. “Which guards are yours?”

“Uh,” Yurio bit his lip, “for the moment I don’t really have any. I was homeschooled until High School, so I didn’t really need any. The only time I had any was at summer camp, and those guards were always really old and stood out a lot. I hated them, so Viktor gave me Otabek; he comes to classes with me, but the rest of the team just stays out of sight. Their job is really boring most of the time since I’m just at school or here for the most part.”

He paused and took a breath. “When Dad and Viktor went to Africa, I offered the detail to my guards. I know they get bored watching me, so I figured they’d enjoy a change of scenery. Most of them jumped for the chance. Dad said it was a nice thing for me to do, and showed good leadership abilities.”

Yuuri noticed the young Prince was blinking back a few tears but didn’t comment. “They all did their jobs there, but there was nothing they could do. One of them was hurt a bit, nothing serious, but the rest have all asked for leave. They’re really shook up over it; thinking they failed us. Otabek told me there’s a belief among some that my detail is for the guards who are past their prime since I’m already fairly protected by Rostelecom’s security. Several of them must have taken that to heart because a lot of them tried to submit their resignations to Viktor, but he told them all he wouldn’t accept them, at least, not right now. He doesn’t blame anyone.”

“Anyone but himself,” Yuuri said softly, earning him a nod from Yurio.

“He’s an idiot. No one could have known that was going to go down.”

Yuuri thought about all he knew about the royal family for a long moment. “Your guard isn’t for ineffective guards, is it? It’s for the most tested. There’s no way Viktor would ever put you at risk, neither would your dad. They saw how good Otabek was and that’s why they sent him; his blending in was just an added bonus.”

Yurio blinked rapidly but nodded. “They both said I was at more risk than them. Especially since I’ve always been small. They were worried I’d be kidnapped, so they surrounded me with all the best guards.” He sniffed a bit and Yuuri looked away, knowing the Prince well enough to know he didn’t like people to see him cry.

“I’m glad he took Otabek on this trip. He’ll talk sense into that idiot; he’s good at that sort of thing.”

Yuuri smiled, remembering his own talk with Otabek. “Otabek is really young. It’s incredible he’s basically in charge now.”

Yurio laughed a bit. “Yeah, but he’s been training for this since he was a kid. The first time I ever went to summer camp they wanted to try and give me some space, while also keeping an eye on me. Otabek was already eyeing following in his dad’s footsteps then, so they gave him the assignment to look out for me. He just played it off like he was an ordinary camper. I didn’t even know he was on my guard detail, but when I found out it made a lot more sense why I kept seeing him everywhere. He never interfered though, just let me fight my own battles. I guess one night some kid was going to try cutting my hair when I slept and Otabek punched him.”

“You were bullied?”

Yurio shrugged. “Course I was. I was small, weirdly well educated, and acted like I’d been completely sheltered my whole life.”

“You had been.”

“Well yeah, but no one knew why I was that way. It was annoying at first, but Dad always told me to use it as a learning experience. I ended up kneeing some kid in the gut when he tried to push me down, and then some girl pushed him when he tried to hit me. After that, all the girls looked out for me and the guys either got jealous or figured out it was better to be nice to me. By the end of summer I’d made a few friends; a few of them go to Rostelecom now so it’s been pretty good. I feel almost normal.”

Yuuri grinned at that. “I don’t think anyone at Rostelecom is exactly normal.”

Yurio snickered and nodded. “Yeah, that’s why it’s a cool place. I’m a little afraid to go back, but it’ll only be for two weeks, and then I’ll be home for Mila’s wedding. It’ll be good.”

“Yes, it will be,” Yuuri agreed.

“Still, I can’t believe you _wanted_ to marry my idiot brother. I thought you were smarter than that.”

Yuuri punched his brother-in-law in the shoulder (gently), and the two of them dissolved into laughter; and by the time Phichit had finished ordering their items and returned to them, their playful banter had evolved into a full on pillow fight that would have surely gotten them kicked out of the store if they weren’t a pair of Princes — or at least, one Prince and Black Card.

The next day, Yuuri, Phichit, and Yurio were all left mostly to their own devices and they spent the day setting up their new lab in the basement. At first, it was just going to be a place for Yuuri and Phichit, but after his talk with Yurio, Yuuri had had the store send them another desk so the prince could have a space down there too.

For a moment it was bliss, but by morning everything had changed.

Not only had Yurio left, but it turned out Sara and Mila were heading off for a week as well. Their wedding dresses were being made in Italy so they were going to spend a week with Sara’s family as the dresses were finalized. Yuuri wanted to be a little offended his friends hadn’t warned him sooner, but then again, he realized, it was a little hard to find him most days. He was constantly surrounded by supposedly important people, but he always felt so alone he hadn’t even realized how difficult it would be for his friends to get time with him.

He’d thought his lab in the basement might help, but Phichit had immediately set to work on their hamster robots, diving deep into analyzing the data of how they had performed. As far as Yuuri could tell, the software was fine, but the hardware still had a few improvements needed. Something about joint longevity and sensor stability.

Phichit had reverted to their old hours, working well into the night as he puzzled out what improvements were needed. Yuuri longed to join him, even if only to work on his own projects, but his ‘How to be a Prince’ courses had him stuck on a pretty merciless schedule.

That, and the press events were getting worse. Their number wasn’t less than before as Viktor had promised, but now that people had gotten past the immediate excitement over Viktor’s wedding, they were starting to pry into Yuuri’s life. Whenever he stepped outside the Palace now he was hounded with all manner of questions.

“Do you think you have the necessary skills to serve the King as his consort?”

“Do you think your past business deals will lead to any conflicts of interest?”

“Are you worried about Viktor’s past relationships? He is a known Playboy after all!”

“Tell us about your experiences as a gay man in the tech industry!”

On and on they went, screaming and pestering Yuuri at every turn until he no longer wanted to go outside. Except he did want to get out because being inside was worse.

Ministers had also started asking for the chance to meet him, and Lilia could only turn so many of them down. Soon his schedule, which had started to give him some breathing room, was packed more than ever with dinners with the various Ministers. Even the kindest of them couldn’t completely wash away Yuuri’s feelings of inadequacy when in their company.

He barely spoke any Russian, let alone knew anything about their political situation. He’d learned in his classes that Ministers were a mix of lifetime appointments by the Kings, regional representatives chosen by votes every five years, and a few minority representatives chosen by their particular interest group.

Most of them were, at least to Yuuri’s mind, fairly typical politicians; but two, in particular, were fascinating to Yuuri.

The first was one of the six representatives for the LGBT community. Jo Taylor was born outside of the country but immigrated when she was a teen. She’d known Viktor in University, and had been a major voice during the gay marriage legislative battle. She’d returned to Russia and continued to speak out for the LGBT community, and had been selected as a minority voice two years prior. She was surprisingly well versed in Yuuri’s projects, and had been the first of the Ministers to request a meeting with him. She’d given Yuuri a good crash course on dealing with the other Ministers, before gushing a bit about his latest project. It had been enough to make Yuuri blush, but it did feel good to have an ally of sorts.

“Did you know that one of Viktor’s Great-grandfather’s Ministerial appointments is still a part of the government?” she asked him.

“Uh, no? I hadn’t heard that.”

Jo nodded to him, a small grin on her face showing her amusement. “He’s over a hundred now. He was appointed very late in King Anton’s reign, and he was only twenty at the time. I think the King knew he was dying, and just wanted to stick it to his son a bit. I’m sure the King had no idea he’d live this long. He’s a stubborn guy, but he’s honest.”

Yuuri got his own taste of that honesty a few nights later when he met the aforementioned Minister, who apparently was a Great Uncle of Yakov’s. They shared much of the same temperament.

“Don’t know why Viktor had to marry some foreigner,” the man had complained loudly when Yuuri was across the room, making him flinch. “I never understood why that boy couldn’t just settle down with some girl, but if it had to be a man, couldn’t he find a good Russian?”

The attendant with him was trying to shush him, but Yuuri had a feeling the man knew exactly what he was doing. He steeled himself and walked over, speaking loudly as he did. “It’s not my fault no Russian has ever been able to hold his interest. Viktor is frightfully intelligent after all, maybe we should take a look at the schools in Russia, and make sure they are up to the standards set in Japan?”

The man had stared at him for one long moment in which Yuuri thought he might die, before he cackled, patting Yuuri’s arm with an affectionate tap. “I like you! You’ve got cheek.” He took a sip of tea Yuuri had picked out for the meeting and nodded. “And you have good taste in tea. All excellent qualities. But you bring up a good point, we should look at our schools…”

He’d gone on for over and hour about education in Russia, and by the end Yuuri felt as if his brain would explode from the deluge of information, though he had to admit he had liked the man. He had, just as Jo promised, been honest.

The same couldn’t be said for most of the Ministers he’d met though, particularly some of the older appointed Ministers, who would smile and falter Yuuri in one sentence, and then undercut Viktor in the next. Every meeting with one of them left Yuuri on edge, and no amount of reminders from Viktor to ‘just ignore them’ could completely silence all the unspoken words that were swirling through Yuuri’s mind.

Maybe he could have quieted the doubts if Viktor were there, but phone calls were becoming shorter in length, and fewer in quantity, as Viktor sprinted from one country to another. Yuuri gave up asking Viktor where he was at the moment after Viktor had literally forgotten where he was one night. He’d fallen asleep on the phone just a few minutes into their conversation and Yuuri had been left feeling oh so very alone.

He missed him with a terrible aching, as if a piece of himself was missing. Absence made the heart grow fonder, they would say, and maybe it was true, because Yuuri desperately wanted to hold Viktor once more. He wanted to talk to him, really talk, not just catch up, but just be together. He missed the way Viktor touched him, looked at him, trusted him.

It wasn’t being alone that was so bad, it was being without Viktor. It wasn’t that he wasn’t strong enough on his own, it was just too much for anyone to withstand alone. The Palace that had intrigued him so greatly in his first days, felt like a prison. He was trapped with all their expectations piling around him, always watching, always judging. By week’s end he was desperate to get out, only that wasn’t possible either.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, but there just aren’t enough guards!” Riko had apologized to him when he’d asked her Saturday morning. “The Queen has several appointments this weekend, and we’re short staffed with so many people on leave.”

This had taken him aback. “How many guards took time off?”

Riko bit her lip. “A lot, about a third, which would be fine, but they increased Viktor’s security on this trip, and Yuri is at school. We actually had to short the Queen’s guard this morning. I can’t take you anywhere till they get back.”

“We can’t even go for a drive?”

She shook her head. “The best I can offer is a walk? I know you’ve probably seen the gardens a lot this week, but there is a back pasture, we could take the dogs there?”

Yuuri had agreed to that and they’d ended up walking through a large, untamed field for several hours before Yuuri’s legs had demanded an end to their excursion.

It hadn’t been enough to help rid him of the trapped feeling that had been crushing him all week, growing stronger by the day. He was lost and alone, yet surrounded and pinned down, and as the days went on it only grew worse. It was like looking through the window as two cars moved towards each other in slow motion. He was headed for a crash, but he was helpless to stop it.

It all came to a head midweek, when during a meeting with a few Ministers, in front of a couple of members of the press, they had questioned him on his thoughts about their trade agreement with Japan. He was woefully ignorant on the subject, and he had a strong feeling they were only asking him because of his nationality. Never mind that he hadn’t really lived there in a decade, or that he’d studied computer science and not economics. They wanted his opinion and it mattered.

He’d raced out of the meeting as fast as possible when they’d called it to an end, and he found himself sprinting down the corridors and throwing open the doors to his room before burying himself in his bed.

It was too much, all of it. The pressure, they eyes on him, the secrets and the exposure. The isolation.

“Vitya,” he sobbed softly to himself, pulling up his Gravity Blanket till it covered his head, only the smallest gap left open to the air beyond. Vicchan curled up against his chest while Makka laid along his back. It was heavy and comforting, warm but not overly; and still it wasn’t enough. “Vitya, I miss you,” he cried, hating himself for his weakness. Viktor was busy, and this would be their life. They’d only been married a few weeks, and yet to him it felt like it had been forever and an instant.

Viktor had woven himself into Yuuri’s very being, his core, his essence. He wanted and needed Viktor. He was nothing without Viktor…

“No,” he whimpered, trying to speak with force, even if only to himself. His arms were clinging to Vicchan. “I am strong on my own. I’m okay,” he cried, shoulders shuddering. He was Yuuri Katsuki, and he knew Viktor and Phichit, Mila and Sara, and everyone he knew would tell him he was amazing. He knew he was amazing, but his brain, his traitorous, torturous brain refused to believe it.

“No,” he said more firmly.

‘ _Viktor loves me, his vows said as much. He believes I’m worthy of love, so no matter what you tell me, Viktor wouldn’t lie! I AM worthy! I AM LOVED!’_ He shouted the words in his head, shouting down his own brain, his own ridiculous broken sense of self that loved to attack him and make him believe all his achievements were nothing, that the way Viktor smiled at him was a lie.

“I won’t believe you,” Yuuri growled, burying himself deeper in his covers, a deeper sense of calm flowing over him as he pressed back against his own mind, letting the feeling of the blanket and dogs against him settle into his bones. Viktor had left these things for him, weapons to use against the world. A way to surround himself in comfort even when he was alone. He could be scared and hurting, but he wasn’t weak. He could fight.

Viktor loved him…and he knew it was true. Knew it in his soul that Viktor loved him, and that he loved him back. They loved one another. The years of back and forth, the calls and emails, all culminating in their first in person meeting.

The photo of them dancing, that was the true start of their romance. It was a pure snapshot of their emotions. There was no filter, no self-doubt, just joy. That was what awaited them if they opened themselves to each other, and to themselves.

_I love Viktor,_ he thought, believing it without a shred of doubt.

It was like a shockwave through his mind, as all the challengers his brain had attacked him with were suddenly thrown back. They would be back, they would regroup, and attack again; but now Yuuri had a powerful weapon, a flame burning deep within him. He was in love with Viktor, and he knew he had to tell him.

Viktor had doubts too, Yuuri had seen them. If just knowing how loving Viktor strengthened him, how much more powerful would it be when he told Viktor the truth. Viktor longed to be loved, that much was clear. With Yuuri’s love inside him…that amazing man, he’d be unstoppable.

The walls began to collapse, Yuuri’s brain fighting back, telling him he was stupid, and that Viktor wouldn’t care; he curled up on himself, around that tiny flame, the most important flame that he knew was ready to explode with light.

He loved Viktor.

He was worthy of love.

And he loved himself.

With these truths in mind, his whole being encircled the flame of love in his heart, he fell asleep, mind strong against the attackers, focused on his one goal.

_I love Viktor, and I’ll tell him as soon as he gets home._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands out tissues*
> 
> Yuuri's breakdown is rather personal to me, so I hope it comes across well. I know this chapter was hard, but I promise it's going to get better. Next chapter is looking really good on my edits so I'm going to aim to get it out Thursday so you all won't have to wait long to see what happens next. 
> 
> Music for this chapter: [Never Enough - The Greatest Showman](https://youtu.be/fKEMBn_JdCE)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments, kudos, shares, etc. are all appreciated! I've been slow with replies, but I'm reading them all and getting to them just as fast as I can. They mean way too much to me to just speed through. Thanks again. :)


	11. A Mother’s Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much appreciation to my beta: AlexWSparks!

There was sunlight beaming on his face which surprised Yuuri, both because he was amazed he’d slept so soundly, and because he could have sworn the curtains were all closed. He had a bad habit of shutting out all light when his anxiety was at its worse. He craved, no, needed to remove the stimuli from around him in order to regain what one might consider ‘control’.

A hand touched his shoulder and his eyes blinked open, a small part of his brain hoping against hope that a miracle had happened, and it was Viktor, home early. He knew it couldn’t be, however; Mila’s wedding was ten days away, and he knew there was no way Viktor’s trip would wrap up this far in advance.

He turned towards the touch, blinking up at the gentle face of the Queen. A part of Yuuri’s mind jumped in surprise, but his emotions were still so overwrought he could muster no more response than a slow blink of acknowledgement. She smiled sadly at him, eyes full of concern as she gently squeezed his shoulder. “Yuuri, are you alright dear?” she whispered.

He gaped at her for one long moment before the tears suddenly came once more. “I miss Vitya,” he whimpered as he was suddenly pulled into her arms. They were surprisingly strong, and so much better than any blanket.

“You silly boys. I told you, I’m your Mama now; you should come to me when you’re hurting. I love you just as much as my Yura and my Vitya, Yuuri.”

“I know, it’s just hard…”

“I know sweetheart,” she said softly, kissing his temple and cradling him close, blankets and all. They stayed that way for a long while, and slowly Yuuri felt himself unfurl. The battle from the night before seeming far away, a calm ocean after a storm now that he was held within the warmth of Klavdiya’s embrace. She was like a holy goddess, spreading love and light over the kingdom of his heart.

“Thanks,” he said with a sniffle. “It’s been a while since I could go to my ‘mom’ for a hug.”

She smiled. “Yura is at that age where he pretends he doesn’t need them, so I’m selfishly happy you’re here.”

Yuuri laughed. “Thanks. I feel better. I guess all the stress just finally caught up with me. It was easier to be strong when Viktor was home. He needed me, you know? But with him gone, it just all caved in.”

“I understand, more than you can know. That’s why I’m here, actually.” She sat up, helping Yuuri to do the same before she stood and made for the bar area. The dogs were sleeping together in their dog bed, both looking fed and content. Yuuri supposed Klavdiya had taken care of them before she opened the curtains and woke him.

“Breakfast,” she said cheerfully, carrying a tray towards him, handing it over before she sat on the bed beside him once more. There was a bottle of Champagne on the nightstand he hadn’t noticed before, and he blinked at it as she pulled the cover off the tray revealing...

“Cake?”

“We need to choose a flavor for your wedding, so I figured there was no better time to pick.” She poured them both glasses of Champagne, taking a delicate sip with a satisfied hum.

Yuuri blushed. “Sorry, I’m kind of a mess.”

“Nonsense, you’re no worse than I was after I married Alexei. Far better, actually.”

“Really?”

She nodded, taking a bite of cake, pointing to Yuuri’s own fork, encouraging him to begin. The first bite of cake was glorious, and he couldn’t help but smile as he sipped his own Champagne, earning him an encouraging smile from the Queen.

“Now tell me, what do you know about my marriage to Alexei?”

“I’ve heard you were a love match.”

She smiled sadly, nodding. “That’s the story...”

“It’s not true?”

“Not really.” She took a long sip of Champagne before taking a long breath and continuing. “Lilia might have told you this, it’s fairly common knowledge after all, but we grew up together. Our families are good friends, and since we are close in age, my Father would bring me here to play whenever he came to visit or work. We tell these stories so much we’re all sick of them, I’m afraid; but what we don’t talk about is it wasn’t just Alexei and I; there was also my sister.”

Yuuri blinked. “You have a sister?”

She took a shuddering breath. “Had a sister. Alexei isn’t much older than the two of us. We were twins, identical in every way, but Alexei always could tell us apart. Ekatarina was a bit quieter than I was, but smart and an avid reader. I was more of the tomboy type, and Alexei and I would spend hours roaming the woods and meadows, coming back absolutely filthy each time. We were best friends.

“Then one day, I realized my feelings for him were more than friends, and over time, I fell in love with him; only he didn’t fall in love with me. I found him one day, behind my house, looking nervous with a fistful of flowers. I believed, for a moment, they were for me...they were not.

“I was heartbroken and barely spoke for a week. Alexei, being the young idiot he was, didn’t even notice, but Ekatarina did, and she hated it. She rejected Alexei for hurting her sister. She laid in bed with me when I was too upset to get up; she cared for me when no one else knew what to do.

“Alexei didn’t know what he did wrong, but suddenly his best friend and his crush refused to speak to him. It was months and months before either of us relented. I was the one who spoke first, not because I wanted to, but because I could see the truth. Katya had fallen in love with Alexei too.”

Yuuri felt his heart clench in pain, and he knew...knew that something terrible must have happened.

“We became adults, and things progressed. Alexei and Katya were deeply in love and one day, they decided to wed. It was announced to the world that Prince Alexei would marry Lady Plisetsky. They never did say publicly whether it was Ekaterina or I. The two of us thought it was insulting, as if we were interchangeable.” She laughed bitterly at that. “Perhaps to Alexei’s parents we were.

“I stayed out of the spotlight, determined not to draw eyes until the wedding day. No one needed to know about the heartbroken, passed over sister. I was there for Katya and no one else, always by her side, caring for her just as she did for me.”

She paused, taking a long gulp of Champagne. “And then she got pregnant.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath.

“It was still a year before the wedding, Alexei planned to take his father’s throne right after the wedding, so he decided to enjoy a long engagement. Looking back they probably should have just gotten married and then held off the Coronation, but they didn’t, and Katya was pregnant.

“They were overjoyed and were excited to announce the good news, but Alexei’s mother disagreed. She is from the old way of thinking. You’ve heard of Viktor’s Great-Aunt?” Yuuri nodded. “Same sort of person. It’s a wonder Alexei grew up as open-hearted as he did with a woman like that raising him.”

She scoffed a bit, stabbing rather viciously into some cake. “The Queen believed that it was unacceptable to have a child outside of marriage, and where the public was concerned, it was better to ask forgiveness accompanied by darling baby photos after the wedding. She was convinced it would hurt Alexei too much to announce it so far before his wedding. Unfortunately, she held a lot of sway with the Ministers of the time; so they devised a plan for Katya to give birth, and announce the child’s birth after the wedding. Meanwhile, I was to step in for any public engagements she absolutely couldn’t get out of.”

“No!” Yuuri couldn’t help but shudder at the audacity and callousness of it.

She nodded. “Alexei was furious. Katya must have told him about my feelings, or maybe he’d grown wiser by then, because he absolutely refused to do that to me, something I thank him for to this day. My sister simply remained hidden, and Alexei made his excuses for why she couldn’t attend events at his side. He and I both argued they should just announce the pregnancy, but Katya agreed with her future mother-in-law; I think she was a bit frightened of her, to be honest.”

Klavdiya sighed, a long, painful thing, and Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to like what came next.

“There was a flu that year, a terrible one, thousands of people died. The old, the sick, the young...they died so easily. The Queen grew ill first; she didn’t last long. I might not have cared for her much but I was devastated for Alexei. It was the one and only time I stepped out in my sister’s place. I stood beside him at the funeral as a friend; the press assumed I was Katya, and I never corrected them.

“A few weeks passed, and Katya’s pregnancy reached its ending. We thought she was safe and that soon we could give the country good news…but then she got sick too. She was so weak, she couldn’t even move. There wasn’t much they could give her with the baby so close to being born. They hoped it would pass before she gave birth, but it didn’t work out that way.”

The Queen looked down. “She didn’t survive. Too much blood loss, but the baby lived, and Prince Viktor was born.”

Yuuri stared at the Queen, stunned.

“You mean Viktor is...”

“Not my son,” she said bluntly, thought with no malice; if anything she sounded resigned. “Alexei was devastated, as was I, but Viktor was the light of his life then, and he promised to care for his son with all his heart.

“For my part, I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to get out of this place that held so much pain for me, but I also wanted, needed, to care for Katya’s baby. For my nephew. Alexei and I agreed that, for the meanwhile, I would care for him. He gave me these rooms, away from the residence, and Viktor and I lived here alone. The doors were locked, and no one but Alexei was permitted to enter. I trusted no one else near him, too afraid he’d get sick too.

“I was committed to stay until the crisis passed to care for Viktor so he would have a chance to grow up, so that some part of my sister would go on. I had no idea how long I’d stay, or what I’d do once I left; in the end, fate chose for me. Two days after my sister died, the King followed her. He had an undiagnosed heart condition and the flu weakened him too greatly. It was sudden and no one saw it coming, least of all Alexei.”

And now Yuuri understood, he knew exactly what had happened then.

“Alexei had lost his entire family in a matter of weeks, the only ones left beside him were his son and his childhood friend – the sister of his dead wife. He needed a bride and Viktor needed a mother. It was chaos and the palace staff were beside themselves. The King had died late in the night, and they only had hours to find Alexei a bride, and all Alexei wanted to do was grieve.

“He came to me; Viktor was sleeping in the cradle I kept by the bed. Alexei sat by my side, and as friends we cried together for hours before he finally turned to me and said, ‘I’ve wrong you so many times Klavdiya, and I don’t deserve anything from you, but I need to ask you nonetheless. Will you be my Queen? I will understand if you don’t want to, but the thought of moving on, of raising Viktor and ruling the country with anyone else at my side tears me apart. I know we are not lovers, but I hope we can still be friends. I promise to never force anything on you, if all you want to do is care for your nephew then that’s fine, but I need you. Will you help me? Will you marry me? I swear to spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you help me now.’

“It was like all my dreams and nightmares had come true. I wanted to say no, but two things stopped me. The first reason, however foolish it may have been, was that I was still in love with Alexei. I had tried to bury it, ignore it, pretend it wasn’t there, but it was, and no amount of lying to myself could change that. The second reason, and maybe the only decent thing I’ve ever truly done in my life, is that I couldn’t stand the thought of Vitya growing up without a mother’s love. I may not have given birth to him but from the moment he was born, I was his mother.”

She took a long breath and Yuuri reached over, squeezing her hand, his own mind quiet for once.

“We were married quietly before dawn, and Alexei was Coronated a few hours later. We canceled the wedding that Alexei had been planning with Katya; many people were curious as to why, but Alexei argued that with the death of his parents and my sister, neither of us were in the mood to celebrate.

“As far as the world was concerned I had always been Alexei’s finance, not Katya. To the world we appeared a united front, both of us strong and working hard for Russia. Privately, we lived mostly separate lives, only coming together to raise Viktor. I used to interrupt Alexei’s meetings once a day so Vitya could see his Papa; Alexei was hurting, and I knew Vitya’s presence made his day, so I’d try to surprise him with his son whenever I could. They’d always be so happy together.

“This helped solidify in everyone’s minds that Alexei and I were deeply in love, but we weren’t, not for many years. Once Vitya was old enough to know better, we’d have family dinners. I had been living in this room, but I moved Vitya and I into the residence. Alexei and I spent more time together and our friendship grew once more.

“Neither of us intended to be more than friends, but over time…” She smiled and gave a little shrug. “We began courting as if we were teenagers again, and slowly we fell in love. The feelings I’d had in the past for Alexei were nothing to those new ones, and Alexei, well, it sounds terrible to say but he told me that he realized after a few years that marrying Katya would have been a mistake. He loved her, but for perhaps the wrong reasons. She was a very attractive person, but they were never friends like he and I were, and Katya was a somewhat weak person. She would bend to the slightest pressure while I would kick down doors and scream my lungs out for the things that were important to me. Alexei and I got into more than a few screaming matches because of it, but we always made up. We were equals, and I was never treated as a replacement.”

“Does Viktor know?”

Klavdiya nodded. “We told him when he was ten, and he was furious. He punched his father with his tiny fists, yelling at him for lying to him; Alexei took it all, hugging his son and apologizing until Viktor cried himself to sleep. After that Alexei told Viktor everything.”

“Viktor told me he and his Dad spoke about everything. More than he wanted to know perhaps.”

The Queen smirked. “Poor Vitya. On more than one occasion he’d come running to me because his Dad was being gross again, but it was that relationship that shaped the person he is. He was absolutely determined to be friends with the person he married beforehand.

“We told Yura right after he turned ten as well. I suppose you wondered why we let him spend the summer alone with you? It was because he was quite upset and asked for some space. He probably would have become a very angry teenager if not for your influence. Viktor intended to come and visit the two of you. He’d had a bit of a crush on you for years and he wanted to take a chance at talking to you. He actually practiced asking you out for hours to Makkachin in his room. I still have video of it somewhere.”

“You’re kidding.”

The Queen winked playfully before she continued. “But when he got there, he saw the two of you laughing together like brothers. Yura hadn’t spoken to any of us for weeks before he left and Vitya didn’t want to ruin that. He decided, at that moment, that you were magic, a balm for the soul of our family, and as much as he wanted to hold you close, he decided that it was better to let Yura have you to himself for a bit longer.”

Yuuri stared ahead, remembering those summer days. “It did just as much for me. I was so scared I’d mess up, but Yurio was so gifted; I knew he’d be as incredible as Viktor someday and knew I couldn’t fail him.” He paused, thinking back on that time. “I think if Viktor had shown up I would have hidden, too nervous to talk to him. Then I would have felt terrible for abandoning Yurio and it would have been an anxiety cycle.”

Klavdiya smiled. “Viktor thought so too, looking back on it.”

“But then when he called a few years later…well I nearly freaked out, but Phichit reminded me of my project with Yurio and it made sense why Viktor was calling. I knew I could do it. And then we met last month in person, finally, and it was so easy. Like everything was perfectly aligned. My mind likes to tell me I’m not his equal, but we were featured in the same magazine — that has to count for something.”

He chuckled, taking a bite of cake. “I guess what I’m saying is I’m glad he waited. It gave me time to grow into my own person.”

“I agree. I kept an eye on you over the years and I must say, the man you are now is a true pleasure to know. I think you are a perfect match for Vitya. You’re strong and intelligent, a bit stubborn and you love with your whole heart. To see Vitya smiling so soon after his father…well, it settled my heart.” She squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you’re here. I know the voices in your mind will never fully quiet, but I hope you know that as long as I’m alive you can count on me to be there for you. I’ll even bring cake!”

Yuuri found himself smiling as he leaned over and hugged the queen. “Thank you, really, for telling me all of this.”

“I wanted Vitya to, but he insisted it was my story to tell.”

“That sounds like him, he has always seemed good at protecting those he cares about.”

She nodded taking her own bite of cake. “He will be a great King.”

Yuuri couldn’t agree more. He took another bite of cake. “This one’s really good.”

“Mmm, you’re right,” The Queen agreed as she sampled the slice Yuuri indicated. “Bavarian cream, and no chocolate. You won’t have to worry about getting any in your teeth.”

Yuuri snickered and took another bite, moaning softly in pleasure at the flavors. “Definitely this one.”

“Excellent,” she cheered through another bite of her own. “Now, how would you feel about accompanying me today? I promise, no press or pressure; I’d just like to show you how I occupy my time. I know you’ve been torn about what to do with your future.”

Yuuri swallowed, trying not to let his emotions overcome him. He knew where Viktor got his thoughtfulness. How much had he inherited from this woman? What kind of man would he have been if his mother had lived? He felt pain in his heart for all this woman had endured, but for the life of him, he couldn’t wish for an instant to change any of it, and he had a feeling neither would she.

“Thank you, I’d love to,” he whispered feeling lighter for the first time in days.

Klavdiya smiled brightly, mouth turning heart shaped much like Viktor’s as she turned towards the door to leave. “I’ll meet you at the entrance in ten minutes. Oh, and you can bring the dogs. They’ll be a big hit where we’re going!”

Yuuri stared after her in wonder for a moment before quickly dressing in a soft sweater from Viktor’s side of the closet and a pair of jeans. He really needed to get some new things eventually. Besides his suit, he didn’t have much fit for the public eye. He worried he might be under dressed even now, but the Queen had been wearing a simple pair of pants, and hadn’t mentioned any sort of dress code, so he assumed this was fine.

He called the dogs and headed out the door, arriving at the main entrance where the guards always brought the cars around without getting lost even once, which he saw as a major victory. He was just about to pat himself on the back when he heard the door open and Phichit stepped out.

“Hey,” Phichit said with a soft greeting, looking a little bashful.

“Hey,” Yuuri answered back. How many days had it been since he’d seen his friend? It was hard to believe they were in the same place considering he’d seen Phichit nearly every day for more than five years before this week. “Are you coming too?”

Phichit nodded opening his backpack which seemed to have several of the hamster bots. “The Queen asked me to come a few days ago. She had a pretty good idea for our babies.”

“Oh yeah? Where are we even going?”

“Oh, is it a surprise? Then I guess you’ll find out.” Phichit laughed awkwardly before biting his lip. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be.”

“But I am. I’ve been a bit of a dick. When you didn’t show up to dinner last night, I knew you must be having an anxiety attack and I felt like shit. I was going to come sort you out, but Klavdiya insisted on being the one to do it.”

Yuuri smiled at his friend as the car pulled up and the Queen stepped out of the palace towards them. “It’s fine. We’ll talk it out later?” he asked.

Phichit nodded, slipping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as they walked towards the SUVs. “It’s a promise.”

 

It turned out that they were going to the nearby children’s hospital, and Yuuri couldn’t help but stare in wonder as the place came into view. The entire thing looked like a giant playground with state of the art facilities interwoven between the colorful play spaces. He felt Vicchan shivering in excitement as they pulled up to a covered, outdoor play area packed with kids who were all watching their SUVs eagerly. Makkachin looked as if she were familiar with the place and her tail was wagging with delight as she stood on Yuuri’s lap, ready to dive out of the SUV the moment the door was opened. Yuuri for his part was torn between holding Vicchan out of the way so he wouldn’t get bowled over by the bigger poodle, and protecting his groin, which he was fairly certain was going to be a victim of the dog’s enthusiasm.

Sure enough, when the doors opened Makkachin was off like a shot (just barely missing Yuuri’s royal jewels), dashing over to some of the children before politely sitting in front of them to accept their hugs and pats. Vicchan was squirming in Yuuri’s arms, eager to join his friend, and Yuuri carefully set him down just as soon as he stepped out of the vehicle. He scampered over to Makka and several of the children cooed, all leaning down to gently pat the smaller poodle.

“They get a lot of dog visitors,” Klavdiya said as she stepped beside him, waving happily at the crowd. “It’s a program Viktor started when he was younger. They bring rescue dogs here to visit with the children and to socialize the dogs. It’s also had the only slightly unintended effect that most of the dogs were adopted shortly after their visits. Parents love seeing their kids so happy in the midst of this pain.”

Yuuri felt his eyes water ever so slightly as he looked around. There were smiling face everywhere, but Yuuri couldn’t ignore the vast number of wheelchairs, crutches, IV stands, and doctors all hovering nearby. Klavdiya seemed to sense the trail of his thoughts and squeezed his hand, before stepping forward with a huge smile and wide-open arms, greeting several of the children with a loving hug. Before Yuuri could even blink, she was sat on the ground, pleasantly chatting with a handful of them.

The kids who weren’t currently crowded around the Queen or the dogs were curiously looking at Yuuri and Phichit, particularly, at Phichit’s bag where he was currently digging around, extracting several of the robo-hamsters.

“Go sit with them,” he whispered, and Yuuri shrugged, but stepped forward.

One of the little boys grabbed his hand without a word and dragged him over to where a group of kids were sitting in wheelchairs. Another boy handed him a book. He said something in Russian that Yuuri didn’t understand, but upon looking at the book he smiled. It was in English. He nodded at them, sat down on the grass, and began to read.

The kids were into it from the start, only growing more excited when Phichit steered a few of the hamsters over to join them. He even made them sit and face Yuuri like they were listening to the story too, which Yuuri was sure was making a great photo op; though other than Phichit and a few of the parents, there didn’t seem to be any cameras. He let out a breath of relief, allowing himself to relax and just enjoy the pleasant sun on his shoulders, and the happy sounds from the kids as he read the story; they all seemed more than happy to practice their English with him.

Eventually they began taking a tour with a few of the healthier children tagging along, excited to spend more time with them, as well as visit some of the children that weren’t healthy enough to venture outside.

“I had the dogs washed yesterday in preparation for this,” Klavdiya said as they made their way towards some of the patient rooms. “Poodles are great with the kids, and they don’t shed much so Makka’s been coming with me here for years. It seems Vicchan’s a natural. Poodles are a bit sensitive to noises, but the children get enough experience with dogs that they know not to scream.”

Yuuri nodded, smiling down at his dog prancing at his ankles, excited to explore, but seeming to understand the need to stay close. Soon, they arrived in the rooms and the whole experience started again. Makka and Vicchan visited the kids, and Klavdiya began reading a story. Phichit unloaded his hamsters and had a few kids playing with them in no time.

Yuuri was about to join him when he noticed a young girl sitting at a computer across the room, alone. Drawn to her he walked over slowly, sitting down beside her as she clicked away at the screen, making the cartoon character jump over small obstacles.

“I don’t like crowds,” she said without prompting.

“Me either,” Yuuri said. “I like playing games because I can explore whole worlds without feeling so overwhelmed.”

She nodded, still focused on the screen. “The robots look cool, though.”

Yuuri smiled and motioned towards Phichit, who took the hint and sent one of the bots scurrying over to them. Yuuri picked it up and placed it on the table in front of them. Yuuri opened up the phone app he had for controlling the critters, and with a few taps, the little bot was doing a sort of dance making the girl look away from her game for the first time with wonder.

“My friend and I made these. He builds them, and I make the program to make them move. It’s kind of like your game.” Yuuri leaned over and showed her the app, directing her to press on a few of the buttons to make them hamster move this way and that. Her eyes were wide with joy as she watched.

“My name’s Yuuri.”

“I’m Katya,” she said and Yuuri felt his heart pound; the irony was not lost on him. “My leg was sick, but they said once I heal a bit they can make me a new one. They kind of look like robots.” She turned and adjusted the blanket on her lap, revealing where her leg ended abruptly, covered in bandages at the end. Beside her was a pair of crutches.

“You use crutches?”

Katya nodded. “They didn’t know my leg was sick at first, but it kept breaking, so I’m good at using them.”

Yuuri nodded. “That makes sense, and you’re right. They have legs that look like robots now. They’re pretty cool, and they work just as good as a normal leg.”

Katya nodded seriously, looking at the robot. “I wonder if I’ll make more friends if I have a cool leg.”

Yuuri felt his heart clench as the girl’s own thoughts so closely mirrored his own from childhood. How much he had longed for something to help him break through. “When I was your age, I had a lot of trouble making friends. I get nervous really easily. Computers were easier for me than people. But then my teacher taught me to dance, and then to skate, and I met friends there. Friends who liked me as I was. And when I went to school, I met more friends who liked me for who I am.”

“Is that why Prince Viktor likes you?” she asked suddenly before suddenly turning pink. “I mean King.”

Yuuri smiled, unable to keep from chuckling a bit. “Don’t worry, I have a hard time thinking of him as a King too. He’s been Prince Viktor our whole life, after all!”

Katya nodded seriously and Yuuri smiled once more, continuing. “He does like me for who I am. We both like each other for who we are. My friend here, Phichit, he likes me for who I am too, and I like him for who he is. And I bet if you play with some of the other kids here, you’ll find some that like you too. There are lots of kids who don’t like crowds, and I’ve met a lot of very nice kids here today.”

She seemed to think pensively about that. “Maybe I can find one, but until I do, will you be my friend?”

Could you die from cuteness overload? Yuuri thought he might. “Even after you make some friends I’ll still be your friend.”

For the first time she looked up, looking him right in the eyes – her eyes were crystal blue and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile brighter, thinking of the way Viktor’s eyes sparkled when he smiled.

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

“No Katya, thank you,” he whispered, smiling as they both turned back to the little hamster bot and played with it together.

 

From then on things were better, if not perfect. Nights alone without Viktor were understandably lonely, but Makka and Vicchan’s warmth made it tolerable. It was strange how comfortable Viktor’s presence had become to him in such a short time.

His days, on the other hand, had developed into a new sort of rhythm that made them pass quickly. He still had his morning lessons with Lilia, but his afternoons and evenings had new found purpose that had him feeling far more at ease. He had a place and time where he could indulge in his comfort zone, while still pleasing those around him. It was a perfect sort of balance that had his mind clearing despite some lingering loneliness.

He and Phichit had set up their lab in one of the lesser used rooms in the basement, and Yuuri made a point to go there every day. The room had once been a prison of sorts, but now it was mostly a storage area. It should have been creepy, but Yuuri found the cool quiet to be relaxing. The heavy walls meant Phichit could potentially blow things up without worry of damaging any of the surrounding structures or setting anything on fire.

Yuuri had converted one of the old cells into a server room, only after confirming from everyone he could find that no one had ever been killed or tortured there first. Riko had gone as far as to show him the old log books – the cells had only been used for high value political prisoners, so the rooms were really no more than highly secure bedchambers. The room had remarkably good ventilation built in, which served his purposes well. At the moment, he didn’t have many units running, but there was plenty of room for expansion should any of his projects need it.

Most nights he and Phichit worked down there together, both spitballing various ideas up onto their whiteboards. So far, all they’d really done was create some pretty goofy prototypes for a children’s toy, but Yuuri thought with some modifications, it could be marketable someday. Two days a week they went out, visiting the children’s hospital with Makka and Vicchan in tow. Phichit even brought his real hamsters one day which was a big hit with the kids, though not-so-much the doctors when one of them nearly got loose.

Yuuri created a computer game, simple program that the kids could play with to learn how each ‘block’ of code could change the game. Katya fell in love with it instantly and had taken to teaching other kids how to use it. Last time he’d been there, she’d been showing another girl, both of them giggling as they created their own game which featured a little hamster with blue glasses. Phichit had furiously stared snapping pictures of Yuuri blushing vibrantly with his face in his hands while Katya looked at him curiously.

When he wasn’t busy immortalizing Yuuri’s embarrassment, Phichit had made a few adjustments to his hamsters, equipping them with nothing more dangerous than some flashing colored lights that had the children squealing with delight as they scampered around.

They’d programed some of them to be able to play Go Fish, though the hamsters couldn’t really hide their cards from the kids, not that anyone minded that. It was still cute watching the kids giggle whenever the hamsters said “Go Fish” in Sara’s best imitation of a hamster. It was handy having a friend with a sound studio in her home.

“We probably could sell these things on her voice alone,” Phichit said with a snort as he tampered with them. Yuuri was poking at the programming, trying to teach them a few more card games, though they were running into a storage problem.

“Probably, though we probably need to add a SD slot if we want them to play more than one game.”

“No problem!” Phichit said cheerily as he picked up one of their little bodies, considering it carefully. “If the games are on SD, then I can decrease the onboard storage…”

Yuuri grinned to himself as Phichit went on, theorizing different ways he could adjust them. Yuuri couldn’t help but let his mind drift as he thought about the way Katya and the other kids had been playing with the game; the way they’d learn how to use the program to create something he couldn’t imagine.

“Hey Yuuri,” Phichit said suddenly, pulling Yuuri from his thoughts as his friend turned to him, eyes a bit sad. “After your wedding, I think I’m going to move back to California.” Yuuri blinked, sitting up straighter, giving Phichit his full attention. “I’ve been giving it a lot of though, and I think Caltech is the best place for me, and before you say anything, I know that MIT is better for you.”

“Phi—” Yuuri tried to break in but was immediately cut off.

“No, listen. Caltech is offering me not just Master’s, but PhD studies. I’ll even get to work with JPL, but their distance learning won’t give you all that access. MIT was offering you all of that time with those amazing professors, even if it’s all online. Or maybe you could go to a Russian school; I hear the one in Moscow is amazing.”

“I don’t speak Russian, ‘Chit,” Yuuri said, unable to stop the small frog in his throat from croaking as he tried to hold back the tears.

“Well, that would be a problem!” Phichit said, his own tears starting to fall. They both moved at once and hugged tightly. Yuuri could feel so many emotions swirling within him, and he fought to keep all of the selfish ones under control; the ones that would have him begging Phichit not to go.

But Phichit was right.

“You’ll visit?” he whispered.

“All the time. And whenever you’re in California, you’d better come see me.”

“Of course!” Yuuri cried. “You’ll have access to JPL, there’s no way I’m not bumming a tour off you.”

“If I play my cards right, maybe I’ll even get access to Space X,” he said with a wink, making them both giggle.

“Please no.” Yuuri begged. “If Minako finds out I actually know Elon Musk she’ll never forgive me.”

“To be fair, we just met him in the bathroom at a conference.”

“Yeah, it’s not like we send Christmas cards.” They both smirked at each other, hugging once more. “I’m going to miss you. Phi.”

“I know, and I’m going to miss you to. You’re my best friend and, I don’t know if you’ve realized this or not, but we’ve spent almost a decade together.”

Yuuri whistled. “Now you’re making us sound old.”

“Hold your tongue!” Phichit elbowed him playfully, leaning back on the sofa. “The truth is I think I need to go off on my own for a while. As long as I’ve known you, you’ve always been amazing, but you have all this extra stuff. You are literally royalty and I’ve always just been your best friend.

“People would come to us for products, but as much fun as it was working with you, I knew everyone was coming because it was you, not because of me. Don’t get me wrong, I love ‘we’, but I think, maybe just for a little while, I need to be ‘me’. I need to be the main character of my own story. If I stay here I’ll just be your sidekick; and that’s seriously an amazing thing, but I want to be more.”

Yuuri leaned in, hugging Phichit tight again. “If you told me the best I could ever be is your sidekick, I’d jump for it in an instant. You’re amazing Phichit, and the whole world should know that. I don’t want you to go, but I think you should; I think you deserve it. The world is way too big for me to hold you back from kicking ass.”

Phichit sniffled. “Stop that, you’re making me cry.”

“You made me cry first!”

They both devolved once more into a mixture of laughter and tears, both gripping each other’s hand in what Yuuri liked to call their platonic death lock.

“I really will miss you. I…” He paused. He hadn’t said it out loud before. “I love Viktor,” he finally whispered, “but you’re different.”

“I should hope so, you don’t sleep with me.” Yuuri tried to elbow him, but Phichit dodged just in time to evade him. “So love, huh?”

“Yeah. I sort of realized it while I was having my breakdown; which was both amazing and awful.”

“I can imagine. Have you told him yet?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I want to wait until he gets back. I wanted to wait until we’d been together more than a month. It all feels too fast but…”

“But you love him, and you probably have since you were a kid,” Phichit said, knowingly.

“Probably, though it’s different now. It’s more.”

“That’s a good thing, then.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said with a smile. “It’s a good thing.” He sighed, leaning back. “So that’s why you’ve been distant?”

Phichit nodded. “I’m so used to helping you deal with overwhelming things, that I think I forgot to watch out for myself.”

“Kind of like when we started college.”

Phichit nodded. “I was feeling left behind, invisible yet overwhelmed, and I took it out on you a bit.”

Yuuri nodded sympathetically. “And I was trying so hard to hold it together that I ignored you a bit.”

Phichit shrugged and they both grinned at each other. Nothing more needed to be said for them both to know they’d been forgiven. It would take more than that to break them up.

“So how much longer before your man is back?” Phichit teased as Yuuri leaned back and groaned. Mila’s wedding was less than a week away, and for Yuuri, it couldn’t come soon enough.

“Soon.”

“Excited?”

Yuuri blushed but nodded. “I’m going to tell him I love him, and then I’m going to invite him to come to the hospital with me.”

Phichit smiled. “God, you’re too cute. I’d ship you two if you weren’t already married.”

Yuuri laughed. “Me too, Phi. Me too.”

Yuuri didn’t know exactly where his life would lead him, and it was still swirling and changing around him faster than he could possibly grasp, but finally, he felt a true calm settle on him. He’d find his way, and he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought something bad was going to happen! XD Instead, I give you cake. You're welcome. ;) Hope you liked this chapter! I've been so impatient to get here myself because I was excited to share. I'll try and get a post out this weekend explaining their government - feel free to leave a comment with any questions you have about it and ii'll toss it into the post if I can. Fair warning - I was a poli sci major back in the day, so it'll be pretty in depth.
> 
> Music for this chapter: [I Don’t Wanna Live Forever - Madilyn Bailey](https://youtu.be/Coh6a7cTSvc) This was meant to be for last chapter, but it's not a bad fit for this one. *shrugs* (I bet you all wondered when I was gonna drop in some Madilyn Bailey XD)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Comments, kudos and all forms of appreciation are so very much appreciated. I've been writing a ton this week, and seeing your comments keeps me rolling, even when work is insaaaaane. One more chapter this arc!


	12. If We Go Down

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri found himself laughing as he was tackled by both Sara and Mila the moment they were out of the car. He hugged them both, happy to have them home. “Good flight?”

Mila groaned. “We had to fly commercial! Do you know how long immigration took? What good is being a princess if I still have to wait in line?”

Yuuri and Sara shared a secret smirk between them. They were standing in the front entryway, a different entrance then the one Yuuri usually used, but it did have the added benefit of being much grander than the simple side porch he usually waited at. 

This entrance was easier to photograph however, and he had a feeling they wanted to get photos of Sara and Mila arriving back at the Palace for their wedding. And their families, of course.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Sara asked seriously. “Phichit told us you had a bad anxiety attack while we were gone.”

Yuuri nodded, smiling with a new sense of deep peace. Between working and volunteering, he’d found a new sort of purpose; it was different than the one he’d crafted so far in life, but he couldn’t say he liked it any less. Plus, his lessons had finally started paying off and he’d been able to make a sound argument in his last Minister’s meeting. Jo had come up to him later and told him they’d all been very impressed.

Best of all was that he was actually allowed out of the Palace on his own as several of the guards had returned from leave. At Jo’s invitation, he’d attended a local LGBT event and gotten to meet several members of the community. Maybe it was because they were all used to Jo’s presence, but no one seemed overly excited that a ‘future’ prince was with them. It had made for a fun, relaxing evening. Even Riko had been able to unwind, at least a little bit. For the first time, he felt connected to the city he’d now be calling home, and as each day passed, he realized more and more he had gained a real friend in the young Minister.

“I’m doing much better, but I’m still glad to have you both back. It’s too quiet without you. Now how about you? You’re both looking considerably more tanned then when you left. I take it your trip was good?”

The girls both nodded and began filling him in as the staff began bringing in their luggage, which was numerous to say the least.

“Oh hi, Michelle,” Yuuri greeted as he caught sight of Sara’s brother helping one of the staff with a large trunk. The other man simply glared at him before continuing on. 

“Wow, he is never going to let that go, is he?” Mila said with a small smirk.

Sara just sighed. “I swear, he’s better than he used to be.”

Yuuri just shook his head in amusement. “You show up a guy one time—”

“Oh, it was nothing to do with that,” Mila cut him off. “You’re thinking of the science fair, but that really just added fuel to the fire. No, he hates you because he was sure you were trying to date Sara.”

Yuuri blinked. “But I’m gay married, and you two are together.”

Sara just shrugged. “I don’t think it’s logically based on much of anything. He just decided he didn’t like you and has stuck with it. It’ll be funny when Viktor finds out though. He’s going to burn him so hard for daring not to like his husband.”

Mila giggled and Yuuri just rolled his eyes, unable to argue because he  _ knew _ Sara was right.

The volume suddenly grew as Mila and Sara’s parents finally joined them, all four of them rushing forward to shake Yuuri’s hand. He recognized Mila’s mother at once, her distinctive red hair a beacon Yuuri could spot in any crowd, just like her daughter. He did notice for the first time how similar her eyes were to Alexei’s.

“Yuuri, it’s so good to see you again!” she said softly as she pulled him into a tight hug, holding on a bit longer than necessary. “Thank you for taking care of my family.”

Yuuri nodded, pulling back from the hug just enough that he could look her in the eye. “We missed you at the funeral.”

She nodded. “I’m planning to visit the grave tomorrow; my brother always understood my desire to stay out of the limelight, but I probably should have stepped out of my comfort zone for this.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything. He agreed with her words but knew enough from years of friendship with Mila that Ulyana Babicheva was not exactly known for being reliable. Mila had complained about it endlessly in high school, and he knew bringing up that old argument now was not worth it. Knowing what he did now about her abdication, a lot more of what Mila had explained over the years made sense.

“We’re just glad you’re here now,” he assured her. 

She smiled at him and patted his cheek. “You’re good for our Viktor, I can tell. He’s a very lucky boy.”

Yuuri blushed at that, but was saved as Ulyana’s eyes suddenly grew big. “Diya!” she called, and Yuuri turned to see the Queen approaching them.

“Ulya!” Klavdiya called back. She was dressed simply in a pair of black leggings and an oversized, denim button up shirt and a pair of comfortable slip ons, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his mother-in-law. They'd grown closer ever since their talk and Yuuri realized that he might not have been the only one feeling rather alone lately.

The women hugged and were soon joined by Sara's mother, who whispered conspiratorially, “Robert Redford movie marathon?” Sara and Mila’s dads both groaned in protest, making the three women giggle and interlink their arms, leading the way towards the residence. The two men trailed behind them, chuckling with affection at their wives’ antics as they went.

“They're always like that,” Mila said softly, with a wistful look in her eyes. “My mom is a bit of a free spirit, but the Queen had always been good at handling her. It was probably good she skipped the funeral; Klavdiya didn't need anymore on her shoulders.”

Yuuri nodded, a bit sadly as he let himself be led into the palace by the girls. “Now where is Phichit?” Sara asked. “ I promised him a fashion show as soon we got here.”

Yuuri laughed, interlocking his arms with the girls. “Well, he would be here, but he got a little carried away last night and ended up working till dawn. What do you say we go wake him?”

Mila and Sara both got matching evil grins on their faces and Yuuri could only laugh as he was dragged along on a mission to torture his best friend. At least it wasn't him, for once.

 

The rest of the day was lively. Mila and Sara pulled him into their last minute plans which included a trip for manicures and pedicures at a local spa. There was also a final fitting for Yuuri’s suit, a custom fitted tuxedo that even Yuuri had to admit looked pretty great on him. He particularly loved that it was navy blue, making it look quite striking. Phichit’s was similar, only in a dark purple instead of blue, a color he pulled off remarkably well.

They were set to go to the church in the morning to help direct all of the set-up, something Yuuri was glad he’d get to skip for his own wedding since apparently Lilia and Klavdiya were handling all of it. Outside of a few questions about colors and taking Yuuri’s measurements to send back to Japan, he’d been spared much of any involvement, though he was invited to all the planning sessions. He’d gone to one and had needed to text Phichit to come save him when the meeting reached its third hour of asking for Yuuri’s opinion on plates.

His only real contribution had been a few warnings about Japanese customs and a request for chopsticks to be available. He was quite adept at western utensils by now, but his family was less so; not to mention it just felt wrong eating Japanese food with a fork.

He tried to keep busy all day though, because according to the official schedule, Viktor was due to arrive just after lunch the next day. He found himself checking his phone multiple times an hour hoping it would get moved up, but so far, it seemed set. When Mila’s mother had asked if he’d be joining them for dinner the next night, Mila had most helpfully explained to her mother that Yuuri would be in meetings the whole evening.

He made a mental note to bring home an entire suitcase full of her favorite candies next time he was in Japan. 

For this night, however, he was more than happy to join the family for dinner, enjoying the warmth and the company, as well as more than a few glasses of delicious Italian wine.

“Hey Yuuri,” Mila whispered to him when the conversation turned the table’s attention away from them. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Yuuri nodded. “Let’s take the dogs for a walk.”

After making a few excuses and a quick whistle from Yuuri to the dogs they were out in the gardens, slowly walking between the thick rows of plants.

“Please tell me this isn’t the part when you tell me you’re getting cold feet and I need to run you out of here, cause I would, but I’m not entirely sure if that would cause an international incident or not.”

Mila laughed, punching his arm softly. “No, don’t worry; though I appreciate the thought.”

“No problem. You should know Phichit has a go bag packed in case Sara needs a quick escape.”

Mila laughed even harder, sinking down onto one of the benches that lined the path. “Actually I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

Mila leaned back, looking at the stars. “My whole life I thought I’d abdicate like my mom; not because I hated this life, but because, in all of her efforts to shield me from it, I grew up rather unprepared for the realities of it. Even when I got out of college and stepped up a bit, I still knew so little. When Lilia told me about Uncle Alexei, my first thought was fear. There’s no way Yura could step forward now, and if you’d said no, I honestly don’t know if Viktor would have stepped forward.”

“He would have,” Yuuri assured her.

Miila shrugged. “You’re right, but in that moment I was sure you’d say no and it’d be on me. I was set to marry Sara in just a few weeks so there was no reason it wouldn’t work. Sara’s never had any training for this, and my own is pretty limited. But then you just step up, no hesitation or fear, you just did what needed to be done.”

“Oh, there was some fear,” Yuuri said with a smile.

“I know, but you didn’t look that way from the outside; and that was important. You are even less prepared than Sara and I, and yet you took this on, head-first. It meant a lot to me. Uncle Alexei always told me if I wanted to abdicate, I should probably do it before my wedding, and I honestly considered it.”

“Is that a past tense I hear?” Yuuri said with a little smile.

Mila bumped their shoulders together. “Yeah. It’s past. Sara and I talked about it and I’m going to keep my title. Sara will become a Princess as well. She’s going to keep doing her music for a little while, but we’re both going to take a bigger role here over the next few years. We want to support Viktor’s work as much as we can, and with Yuri still in school, we figure someone’s got to fill Viktor’s shoes, or at least try.”

“Really?”

Mila nodded. “I talked to Viktor about it. I’ll head back to school while Sara tours, and then I’ll start doing some of the International work. Not all of it because Viktor loves it, but I’ll help out. I just wanted to tell you because I know you had a tough time. You inspired me, and Sara for that matter. I know this is a lot and it’s crazy, but you’re doing a good job.”

Yuuri bit his lip, holding back the tight ball in his throat. “Thanks, Mila.”

“Any time, King Yuuri.”

“Ugh, don’t even joke about that.”

Mila snickered for a moment but fell silent. “You should think about it. Viktor is toying with the idea.”

“He is?”

Mila nodded. “He wants to give you more time, but every heterosexual royal couple has had the King and Queen titles, with only a few Queens choosing to keep their husbands as consorts, or princes. Viktor wants to make a statement about the validity of your marriage by giving you a title equal to his own.”

Yuuri huffed out a breath. “Wow, that’s a lot.”

“I know, and Viktor knows too, which is probably why he told me.”

“He knew you’d spill the beans.”

Mila tapped her nose. “Exactly.” She paused, leaning down to pet Vicchan as he trotted back up to them, looking sufficiently worn out after playing with Makka. “You should do it.”

“Mila—”

“I’m serious. It’s a big deal. You’re a big deal.” She turned to him. “I know it’s so much, but you guys are a symbol, and it means a lot to people. I know you avoid social media but people are really excited. First Sara and I, and now you and Viktor? That’s huge. If you took the title too…”

Yuuri sighed, picking Vicchan up and stroking his dog’s fur. “I need to think about it. I have a few other things on my mind.”

“I know.”

Yuuri smiled. “Thanks for telling me though. It means a lot. All of it.”

“Anytime, we’re family now. Just know that I don’t do babysitting.”

“Mila!” Yuuri exclaimed, earning him a laugh from Mila as she stood and sprinted off after Makka, as playful as the dog herself. 

“Admit it, Yuuri! You’ve thought about it!”

Yuuri groaned, half in frustration at his crazy friend, and half because he really couldn’t deny her words.

 

The knowledge that Viktor would be back sometime in the next twenty-four hours had him completely wired that evening when he tried to go to sleep. He wanted to get to bed early, reasoning that the sooner he slept, the sooner Viktor would be home. Unfortunately, his body and mind seemed bent on forgoing his plans, every part of him casting sleep into the abyss, unreachable and unobtainable. 

It had taken half a season of  _ Brooklyn 99 _ to finally settle him into a deep enough exhaustion to drift off, only to be woken again all too soon when the bed gave a familiar dip. 

“Viktor?” he whispered, not even fully awake as his eyes fluttered open sleepily.

“Mhm,” Viktor hummed as he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s temple, and Yuuri felt Viktor’s soft, familiar hands wrap lovingly around him in the dark.

“You’re home,” he said as he rolled over into Viktor’s awaiting arms, finding his lips, and kissing him sweetly, enjoying the warmth of his body as they melded together. 

“I am,” Viktor confirmed, his lips continuing to press against Yuuri’s softly. “We finished up a few hours ago and I insisted we come straight home. Yakov isn’t happy since the Spanish Prince invited us to breakfast in the morning, but when I told the Prince I had someone special waiting on me, he didn’t mind. He just insists on a wedding invitation.”

Yuuri smiled, tugging at Viktor’s clothes; Viktor must have changed into pajamas before crawling into bed and Yuuri was grateful for it. He needed to feel Viktor’s skin against his and really didn’t want to suffer through the removal of one of Viktor’s three-piece suits. “He sounds nice. Was it a good trip?”

Viktor nodded, peeling both his own and Yuuri’s shirt off before pulling them back against each other, chest to chest, flesh to flesh. “I still don’t think it was necessary; most of the European leaders have known me for years, but it’s good to always strengthen our bonds.”

“Where exactly did you go?” Yuuri asked as he tangled his legs together with Viktor’s; he could feel Viktor’s fingers tracing lazily patterns on the skin of his side. It was as if they were two car batteries, connected just-so by their cables. Yuuri never wanted to break that circuit again. “I know you messaged me, but it was kind of hard to follow.”

“I’m not surprised; it was hard for me to follow and I was there. We basically toured Europe, visited the EU and CERN, as well as almost every head of state in Europe.”

“You went to CERN without me?”

“A grave mistake, I assure you. Minako gave me hell and I couldn’t understand half of what they were saying to me. By the end of it Yakov agreed we would have to come back with you in a few months. That was about the most eventful part of it. The rest was mostly just shaking hands all day, and meetings with the ministers via conference call by night. I didn’t sleep much, which wasn’t the worst thing considering the nightmares.”

“How bad were they?” Yuuri gently stroked a finger against Viktor’s temple, enjoying the way he leaned into the touch.

“Terrible,” Viktor said honestly. “I barely slept the first few days. It got so bad that Yakov had me see someone. That helped, but the longer I was away, the more I knew I needed to come home. The Ministers really wanted me to visit our Asian allies this week before Mila’s wedding, but Yakov convinced them to wait until it’s over.”

“You’ll have to leave again?”

“Yes, but this time I’m taking you with me. I told Yakov there was no way I’d go without you, and he agreed. Apparently, I was being insufferable the entire time. For all his complaints though, he didn’t waste any time getting the Ministers’ approval. They agreed with my argument.”

“What argument was that?”

“That visiting Japan without you was idiotic at best, if not downright insulting.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “You’re not wrong…so Japan? When?”

“Next month, just for a couple of weeks after Mila’s wedding. We’ll visit Japan last so we can visit your parents for a day or two and then bring them back with us.”

“Really?”

Viktor grinned. “Yes. And if Phichit wants to come, we’ll be visiting Thailand and I’d love to meet his family. We’ll also visit Korea, China, Singapore–“

“Please tell me we can stay at Marina Bay Sands! I’ve always wanted to see their pool!”

Viktor chuckled his eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight. “I already had Yakov book us for a few nights in one of their suites.” Viktor paused to kiss Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’ll have to suffice as our honeymoon for a little while with the Russia tour after the wedding.”

Yuuri nodded quickly. “I don’t mind, just as long as we’re together.”

Viktor smiled and kissed him softly. “Wherever I go, you’ll be at my side, unless you chose not to be.”

“Why would I choose that?”

Viktor shrugged with an impish grin. “Maybe you’ll get tired of me.”

“Unlikely.”

“Or maybe you’ll need to stay behind to work on your projects? Mama told me on the phone you’ve been working on something and looking at schools?”

Yuuri scowled. “I feel like you talked to your mother more than me.”

“Only because she is notorious for disguising it as state business and then derailing the entire conversation with gossip. I’ll have her teach you her ways. She’s literally had me keep entire countries waiting while she complained to me about pockets.”

“As a friend of many a woman, I will agree that women’s fashion is ridiculous about pockets.”

Viktor chuckled. “Mila?”

Yuuri winked. “And Sara, Minako, Yuuko, Mari…shall I go on?”

Viktor giggled and snuggled in closer. “No, but I believe you’re stalling. Did you decide on school? You know I don’t mind if you go back, even if it takes you away from me on occasion; though you should know I will pout about it.”

Yuuri grinned and shrugged. “I’m trying to decide what I want to do, what I want to build. Minako’s been offering me a place at her side for ages, I just need to figure out if that’s where I want to be.”

“I know whatever you decide will be amazing. I just hope you won’t be apart from me too much.”

“That’s just it though, I tried to remove you from my decision and I couldn’t. I don’t want to be apart from you either. This is the place I want to be, so even if it might be harder, I want to find my way with you.”

“And what about Phichit?

“He’s going to go back to America for a while. He wants to find his own path.”

“That must be hard for you,” Viktor said sympathetically.

“It is, but at the same time I think it’s the right thing. We both have been leaning on each other for a long time. It’s not a bad thing, but it’s a good idea to stand on our own a bit too. We both think that maybe we were limiting ourselves by always staying together. Wherever we go, I know we’ll always be friends.”

“That’s what’s truly important.”

Yuuri nodded. “I have an idea of what I can do, but it’s crazy, and probably impossible.”

“What’s that?”

“AI.”

“Artificial intelligence?”

Yuuri nodded. “Whoever perfects it will wield incredible power, that could be used for either good or...”

Viktor nodded in understanding. It was a legitimate concern of every major world leader, or in Yuuri’s mind, it should be.

“But researching it could take years, a lifetime even, and most people don’t have infinite resources. But I don’t need a paycheck to survive, not anymore, so I have that freedom. If I could crack it, I could build in systems to protect people. I could use it to advance us as a race, rather than as a tool of greed and chaos.”

Viktor smiled. “And you say I’m amazing.”

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t know if I can do it, but I’ve been talking to some different programs that are willing to let me study it as I work on my degrees. “

“I think if anyone can do it, it’s you,” Viktor said fervently. “You think differently, and I feel like this is a problem that will need a different type of mind.”

Yuuri blushed but didn’t disagree. “I still want you to come to me if you have some sort of crazy idea to save the world. I might work on this my whole life and never crack it.”

Viktor nodded. “As if I would ever pass up an excuse to work with you.”

Yuuri giggled, the two of them kissing once more.

“So Asia?”

Viktor grinned. “Asia, then Russia. Maybe the Maldives for our honeymoon.”

“Oh, the Maldives,” Yuuri said with an air of false boredom. “How blasé.”

Viktor tackled him then, tickling his sides making them both laugh as they curled and twisted together, puffing out excited breathes, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Anywhere is fine with me,” Yuuri said happily, “just so long as I’m with you. Bonus points if it gets me out of Lilia’s tutoring sessions.”

“Have you gotten to the one about all of the stupid shit my ancestors did because of vodka?” Yuuri groaned, making Viktor laugh. “Sorry to tell you, zoloste, but there is no escape from those lessons. Lilia’s perfectly adept at using Skype to inflict her torture.”

“I had to try,” Yuuri said with a sigh.”

“I know.”

Yuuri snuggled closer, sighing contentedly, the feelings he’d been coming to terms with for the past week swelling so easily within him. Was it supposed to be this easy or this sure? He didn’t know, and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t really care.

“Hey Viktor?” he said, chewing his lip covertly, the nervous habit coming without his will.

“Hmm?” Viktor hummed.

“I love you,” he whispered.

He felt Viktor stiffen beside him, and for a split second he worried it was too much, but suddenly Viktor was squeezing him tightly, burying his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck as he made an excited squealing noise.

“Really?!”

Yuuri laughed. “Yeah. I’d thought about, I don’t know, doing something super romantic and making it this big gesture, but I really didn’t want to fall asleep without telling you.”

Viktor looked up, face soft and radiant as he stared into Yuuri’s eyes. “I love you too, zoloste. I kept thinking it should take longer but…”

“It’s just right.”

Viktor nodded. “It is.” They kissed softly, both curling deeper into the sheets through each loving, lazy kiss. When they finally broke apart Yuuri felt himself yawning. The sun was just starting to rise. Viktor smiled, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. “We should sleep.”

“Don’t wanna,” Yuuri whined, while simultaneously curling deeper into the covers.

“Goodnight, my love,” Viktor whispered.

“Goodnight, my Vitya.”

When he woke again the sun was fully up, its rays peeking through the still drawn curtains, giving the entire room a diffused sort of glow. Viktor was still wrapped around him, head nestled into the crook of his neck, lips gently pressing to his jaw in persistent little pecks that had Yuuri arching into his lover’s hold before he was fully alert. They were both still wearing lightweight pajama pants that did little to conceal their growing needs.

“Good morning, love,” Viktor whispered, nipping at his shoulder, making Yuuri squirm even more.

“Vitya,” he moaned softly.

“Yes, zoloste?” Viktor teased, his teeth now skimming over Yuuri’s ear lobe.

“Don’t tease,” Yuuri breathed as Viktor pressed his erection into his leg.

Viktor chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make good on this.”

“Really? No meetings?”

“Not until after lunch,” Viktor confirmed, fingers hooking into the waistband of Yuuri’s pants. “I have the whole morning to spend loving you.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush at Viktor’s words despite the eager hum of “Oh, thank god” slipped from his lips. His dick, brain and heart were all in agreement, but it was hard to focus with Viktor’s mouth and body flush against his this way. He turned in Viktor’s arms and pressed their lips together. It was a glorious feeling after their separation. Viktor eagerly melted into the kiss as he pushed their pants off and slid their matching erections together, making them both gasp into each other’s mouths.

“I love you,” Yuuri gasped, gripping onto Viktor tighter.

“I love you too,” Viktor breathed through his teeth as they both rocked their hips together and stared into each other’s eyes. It was overwhelming. “Can we,” he finally whispered against Yuuri’s lips, making him shiver and nod jerkily, unable to will himself to stop kissing his husband.

_ Husband. _ He really liked that, and for the first time it truly felt real.

“I want…” he whispered, unsure what to even say next. He wanted too much for words. Fortunately Viktor seemed to feel the same, nodding against his lips even as he reached for the lube, a soft whimper slipping from between his lips.

Yuuri couldn’t help but feed off the sound, running his hand down Viktor’s side and down over his thigh. “You sound so needy, Vitya,” he teased as he pushed Viktor down gently against the bed and settled between his legs. He met Viktor’s eyes asking for some silent permission. They were wide with lust and he was licking his lips. There wasn’t even a hint of hesitation as he watched Yuuri run his finger gently against Viktor’s puckered hole in a tickling tease.

Viktor’s head snapped back and he hissed in pleasure, “Yes. So needy for you, Yuuri. My husband. My love.”

Yuuri smiled, seeing the evidence of Viktor’s need growing before him. He grabbed the lube that Viktor had deposited on the bed, dripping some onto his fingers before circling Viktor’s hole once more. “And what if I need you too?”

Viktor groaned and grabbed the lube, pouring some on his own fingers and reaching around Yuuri to probe him too. Yuuri scooted closer, both of them panting as they began to slowly fingered each other. It was incredibly easy, one finger sliding in after the other with barely even a tinge of discomfort on either of their faces as they pressed their foreheads together, bodies moving in tandem.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri kissed him. “No more than you.”

Viktor’s finger brushed a particularly sensitive spot within him and Yuuri moaned, pitching forward a bit, grateful for Viktor’s free hand catching him, supporting him, as they worked each other apart. He twisted his knuckle, making Viktor gasp, and Viktor viciously prodded that bundle of nerves, shaking Yuuri apart, both of them weak to the ministrations of the other.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor panted, his back curving up as Yuuri teased him, finding a particularly delicious spot that had Viktor drooling. He pulled his fingers out, making Viktor whimper as he poured out a fresh stream of lube into his hand, rubbing it along his cock and lining himself up with Viktor’s entrance, knocking Viktor’s own fingers from within him as he moved. He could feel his ass twitching, eager to be filled once more.

“Tell me if you need me to slow down,” he whispered as he began to push in. Viktor’s head and arms flopped to the bed even as the rest of his body pulled taunt, moaning in pleasure, completely loose and open to him. Yuuri smiled and kept pushing forward, more and more, only pausing once to buck his hips gently for a moment when he met a gentle resistance that quickly gave way the moment the head of Yuuri’s cock teased it.

He found himself fully seated far faster than he expected and had to take a breath himself so as not to cum. It was so warm and wet within Viktor, and the way he moved, the way he moaned. It was beyond beautiful to watch.

He pumped in slowly, teasing every reaction, before pressing in hard, angling himself with full intent to have Viktor writhing in front of him with each movement. On and on he pushed, enjoying the flush that spread over Viktor’s chest, biting his lip to keep himself from coming; closing his eyes when the visual became too much. His cock sliding into Viktor had to be one of his top ten favorite sights.

Suddenly he was on his back, and he gasped in surprise, eyes flying open as Viktor smirked down at him. “Yuuri, you’re too good to me,” he whispered, nipping gentle at Yuuri’s ear, making him shiver. Viktor chuckled, not unaware of the effect he was having on Yuuri as he slowly began to push in.

Yuuri gasped at the stretch. It was delicious, divine, and just a little painful; and yet he wanted more.

“Yes, Vitya!  _ More. _ Oh god Viktor, more please!”

Viktor groaned and pressed in further and further until he was fully seated and they were both panting. “God Yuuri, I was planning to fuck you until I was ready to come and having you switch back, but I don’t know if I can even last that long. You feel so fucking good!”

“Ah!” Yuuri cried out as Viktor began to move. “So do you Vitya. So good! I love having you in me, and I love being in you. I want you to fuck me till you cum, please!”

Viktor groaned, pistoning his hips harder, pulling Yuuri’s leg up until his foot pressed against Viktor’s cheek. Viktor turned his face and nipped and kissed along his heel, making Yuuri twitch with pleasure. He wanted to take Viktor apart, but he was powerless against the sight of Viktor fucking into him, undeniable lust clear in his eyes.

“Gah, fuck me please Viktor!”

Viktor grunted, reaching down and stroking Yuuri’s cock while he began to thrust harder and harder into him. “Yuuri…I can’t. I’m gonna…”

“Me too!”

They both gasped as Viktor drove himself hard into Yuuri, Yuuri clutching at the bed as Viktor bent him nearly in half, fucking him hard and deep until both of them were gasping, cursing and cumming. Yuuri could feel the explosion of heat within him as his own cum spilled over his chest.

They collapsed, both becoming little more than heaps upon the linens as they fought the catch their breaths, hands reaching for each other as they clung onto one another.

“I could get used to this,” Viktor whispered with a soft laugh ringing in his voice after they’d both come down enough to form words.

“Mmm,” Yuuri confirmed, kissing his husband once more. “Only without the separation.”

“Agreed. Do you want some breakfast? I have to admit I’m feeling rather ravenous after that.” He winked and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as he nodded in agreement.

“Could we have something in here though? I’ve missed hearing you play in the mornings.”

Viktor beamed and agreed readily.

The rest of the morning was sweet and lazy, filled with pastries and warm tea while Viktor played his piano and Yuuri leaned against his shoulder. For a moment, Yuuri could forget about everything, at least until the dogs both started whining to go out, spurring them to finally step forth from their rooms for a slow walk around the gardens as the poodles bounded ahead of them, happy to carve their own paths. They found a bench near a small pond, leaning against each other as they looked over the water.

“Your mother told me about…your mother,” Yuuri whispered, finally broaching the subject that he knew they’d need to talk about sooner or later.

Viktor smiled a bit sadly and nodded. “I’m glad. I wanted to tell you but, somehow, that story seemed to be one that should come from her.”

“She told me that too.”

Viktor chuckled before he leaned back quietly. “I was so mad at them when they told me. It wasn’t even the lie, though that really bothered me, it was now that I understood the truth, I could see it all around me, so completely obvious I couldn’t believe I’d missed it. It was like my entire childhood just got flipped on its head. My parents didn’t start to fall in love until I was around eight years old. Before that, I mostly lived with Mama. I would spend a few hours a day with Dad, and we had dinners together, but if Dad traveled, we didn’t go with. If Mama had some event in the day, I usually came along. I’d always thought it was just because I was  _ so _ loved by my mother but learning that made me feel like it wasn’t that she loved me, it was that she wanted to keep me apart from Papa.”

He smiled sadly. “Obviously I know that isn’t true. She wanted to give me all the time in the world with Dad, it was just hard for her to be a part of it. I sometimes wonder if I was part of the reason they fell in love. If trying to ‘stay together’ for me brought them close.” He shrugged and Yuuri snuggled closer, listening, letting him talk.

“It took some time, but things got better. Mom and Dad had this little, private wedding for just the three of us and it made me feel like this was my family again; and then Yuri was born.” He bit his lip and sighed. “I cannot begin to explain to you how much I hated him at first.”

Yuuri was shocked. “What? Why?”

Viktor smiled, sadly. “Because he was my Mama’s son. He was a Plisetsky. It’s this tradition that the first child gets the King’s name, and the second gets the consort’s name. It’s supposed to be this symbol of thanks for their service. It’s a chance to raise their status. But to me it was just a reminder that Yuri had a mother, and I didn’t.”

“Oh Vitya,” Yuuri breathed; Viktor’s face was a mask of pain and sadness.

“I wasn’t a very good brother for a little while.”

“What changed?”

Viktor grinned. “Grandpa. He sat me down and just stared at me for what felt like hours and he finally asks if I ever thought he loved me less because of who my mother was. The answer of course was no. He asked if my father’s love for me changed from when I was a child, to now. The answer was no. He asked if my mother had ever looked at me with anything but affection, and of course the answer was no. And then he says, ‘So why do you think Yura is any different from you? Do you not have the same parents? The same family?’

“It woke me up. I knew I was being childish, and I ended up crying to Grandpa for a long time. It was so much more than Yuri being born. I was a teenager being groomed to be King. I was a kid realizing that I was different. I was a son who was still angry that his parents lied to him. I woke up the next morning and Dad was sitting in my room, looking like he hadn’t slept a wink. He was crying and he apologized to me over and over, for the lies, for the pressure I was under, for the reality of my life. A week later he took me on my first State trip. I got to go to all of his meetings, tag along with him on visits to meet world leaders. It was incredibly boring, but I was with Dad. It was just me and him. I’d never been on a trip with  _ just _ Dad.

“I had no idea I needed that time with him. I love my mother so much, but I needed that time away to remember…she didn’t  _ have _ to be with me, to care for me, to protect me like she did. She gave up her whole life for me. I had the best time with my Dad, but the moment I saw her when we got home I started crying. I had missed her  _ so _ much. We’d never been apart, and it was that moment that I realized I was her son, through and through.”

There were a few tears in his eyes and Yuuri nudged them away, holding him close as they sat together. “She was the one who helped me get out of my head. We had cake for breakfast.”

“Without me!” Viktor gasped in mock horror.

“Yep. Our wedding cake is delicious by the way.”

“So cruel to me.”

Yuuri giggled and then hummed thoughtfully. “Can you take me to meet your birth mother sometime? I think I’d like to pay my respects.”

“She’s buried right beside Papa, actually.”

“Really?” And then a thought struck him. “Oh my god, that day. The funeral…”

Viktor nodded. “I was standing in front of both my parents’ graves. I’m an orphan. It hit me just then, seeing them both.”

“God, Viktor…”

“It’s okay,” Viktor said with a small shrug. “It hurts, I feel like I lost my guide in life a little bit; but then again, Mama is still here, and there’s you. For a tiny moment, I felt completely alone, but then I felt your fingers, and heard Mama crying, and I remembered I had all the support I needed. I’m not alone.”

“You never will be again,” Yuuri said, fervently, and then a thought struck him. “So our first child will be a Nikiforov?”

Viktor blushed but nodded. “And the second will be a Katsuki.”

Yuuri hummed. “I suppose I’ll have to work out how to spell your name in kanji.”

Viktor’s mouth fell open. “You want kids? We never talked about it…”

“Well of course we haven’t yet,” Yuuri said with a smirk, “that’s hardly appropriate first date conversation.”

Viktor laughed and snuggled closer. “I’d like some. Adoption, surrogacy; I don’t care.”

“Neither do I,” Yuuri assured him. “I never really thought about it much, but I think I’d like to have kids with you. It sounds like an adventure.” He paused a moment. “I’ve been going to the children’s hospital.”

“I heard. Mama said you’ve made a friend.”

Yuuri nodded. “I want you to come with me sometime. Working with them gave me some clarity. Kids like Katya…they’re just amazing.”

“Katya?” Viktor said with surprised.

Yuuri nodded. “Like your mother, right? I thought that too when I met her. Her eyes are blue like yours too. I thought having that much activity around would be too much, but meeting her reminded me that I wasn’t the only lonely, quiet kid.

“If they’re anything like Yura, you’d be right.”

Yuuri snickered. “Oh come on, he wasn’t that bad.”

“To you maybe. He used to throw his pudding at my hair.”

Yuuri snorted, looking up at his husband fondly. “I do hope your mother has pictures of that.”

Viktor paled and he buried his face into Yuuri’s chest. “I would bet she does.”

Yuuri laughed, playing with Viktor’s hair a bit. “Have you thought about growing it out again?”

“My hair?”

“Mmm, I liked it long. It’s nice now, but your Dad had long hair for a while. It was a good look, but I think you’d look even better.”

Viktor looked up, blush bright on his ears. “I hadn’t thought about it, but I am  _ now _ . If my husband thinks it’d be hot…”

Yuuri laughed, pulling them along. “Come on, Makka just found a puddle. If we’re going to be parents someday, we need to embrace bath time.”

Viktor smiled, all but skipping along behind him. “Ok! But I’m handling the little one.”

“Oh no you don’t, Makka’s  _ your _ daughter.”

“ _ Our _ daughter, Yuuri. Our daughter.”

Yuuri smiled, rolling his eyes a bit before he nodded. “Yeah, ours.”

  
  


When Yuuri woke up the next morning, it was to the banging of the doors as lights flipped on and loud, arguing voices filled the room. Yuuri thought it might be a sign of how comfortable he was getting with the place that he merely peered up as Yakov, Lilia, and Klavdiya all came bursting in. Either that or he was too tired to care.

Or too content from the sex they’d shared last evening and late into the night. They were both rather insatiable for the other now that they were back together; and now that they’d taken the next step in their relationship, both physically and emotionally. Yuuri was fairly sure Viktor had a mental list of ways he wanted to fuck, and where, because he’d sure had plenty of ideas last night.

Yeah, that was probably the real reason he wasn’t operating on all cylinders this morning.

He remembered then how very naked he was, but as Viktor sat up beside him, he realized he just didn’t care. He sat up too and leaned against his husband, enjoying the linger warmth that still remained under the covers that kept them both decent.

“What’s going on?” He whispered as he watched the ‘grown ups’ argue in rapid Russian.

“No idea,” Viktor whispered back before loudly clearing his throat. “Would you all mind telling me why you’re bursting in here on the morning of Mila’s wedding? Surely the floral arrangements don’t require my attention.”

Yakov turned, scowling, and thrusting a newspaper forward. “Someone pieced it together; your secret’s out.”

Yuuri stared at the paper, which showed one of the photos Chris had taken of them together. The headline was in Russian, but he got the gist.

The door opened again and Phichit and Yurio walked in, both looking sleepy but alarmed, holding out their phones to their various social media streams which all seemed to be pinging like crazy with notifications. “It hit TMZ!” Phichit called out.

“That explains some of the questions I got the other day,” Viktor said softly, earning a nod from Yakov.

“I noticed those too. I was hoping this would hold out for a little longer.”

“Yes,” Viktor said with a sigh. “Mila’s going to kill me.”

Klavdiya smirked and came forward, sitting at Viktor’s side looking far more calm than the others. “We knew this would happen eventually.”

Lilia nodded. “I’ve already scheduled a press conference tomorrow, and an interview with a friendly member of the press.”

Viktor nodded. “That’s good, but that leaves them an entire day to spin stories.”

“Like that you forced Yuuri into this or something,” Phichit said, plopping down on the bed next to Yuuri, making the bed a bit crowded. It was a giant King sized bed, but four adults and two dogs was probably exceeding the intended capacity. Makka and Vicchan had been laying at the end of the bed, but were both now scrambling over them for attention. Vicchan had apparently lucked out because the Queen was scratching his ears affectionately while Makka was crawling not so subtly up Yuuri’s legs, eyes big in their quest for scratches. Yuuri couldn’t have resisted if he tried under such pressure.

“Exactly,” Yakov said. “We need a convincing story as to why we didn’t announce it immediately.”

Yurio rolled his eyes. “Because some Ministers thought that would be worse.”

“Yes, but we can’t say that, Yura,” Viktor said, trying to puzzle it out, brow furrowed.

Yuuri glanced at Phichit’s phone while his friend scrolled through social media. “Is the big question if I was forced?”

“Mostly,” Klavdiya said. “What are you thinking, Yuuri?”

Yuuri bit his lip but pressed forward, taking strength from Viktor’s arm around his shoulders. “We just have to show them we’re happy. That we didn’t announce it because, while the law required it, it was somewhere we were headed, but we just needed some time to adjust to it all ourselves.”

Yuuri notice Yurio grin, and he could feel Viktor straightening up, humming happily.

“And how do you purpose we do that,” Yakov asked, skeptically.

Yuuri turned and looked at Phichit who was already lifting his phone on a selfie stick he’d pulled from literally nowhere. “That’s easy! Social media! Say, ‘Married’!”

Viktor leaned in, kissing Yuri’s cheek while Phichit and Klavdiya both leaned in close. Yurio even grabbed Vicchan and somehow dove into between them as Yuuri and Viktor both held up their ringed hands for the camera.

“Married!” They all cheered as Phichit snapped the photo, typing quickly as he went to upload it.

“There!” He said with a grin, as they all pulled out their phones to spot Phichit’s latest upload to Instagram. Yuuri blushed because he and Viktor were clearly naked in bed, and yet the family was all piled on top of them. Viktor looked absurdly happy and Yuuri noticed a slight blush on his own cheeks while his eyes were crinkled with laughter. Even Makka and Vicchan looked like they were both smiling, their two heads capture at the bottom of the photo, tongues lulling out in excitement.

But the real kicker was the comment Phichit had left for it:  _ Oops. #viktuuri #kingviktorandprinceyuuri #hitched #smittenidiots #gettinit _

“Phi!” Yuuri moaned, earning a snort from Viktor and a gagging sound from Yurio.

“It’s alright, Yuuri,” Viktor assured him, as the others started to leave the room, seemingly satisfied (or too exasperated to say anything, in Yakov’s case), “we’re in love remember? We’re allowed to be a little silly now and then.”

Yuuri wanted to protest, but found it died in his throat as he smiled up as his husband. “Yeah, you’re right. We’re in love, and the world can just deal with it.”

Viktor smiled, kissing his softly. “Happy one-month anniversary, Brain. I love you.”

Yuuri smiled back through the kiss. “I love you too, Pinky. Happy Anniversary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -End Arc 2-  
> Hope you all enjoyed this Arc, and sorry it took a while to get the conclusion out. Had some rough days and just couldn't look at my own writing for a while.
> 
> In Arc 3 they'll be heading to Asia, getting ready for the wedding, and of course dealing with the media circus that's sure to follow them after the truth came out. Leave it to those boys to confirm the rumors in a completely extra way. ;)
> 
> Music:  
> [Paris – The Chainsmokers](https://youtu.be/RhU9MZ98jxo) - This is also where the title of the chapter comes from.  
> [Dusk till Dawn – ZAYN, Sia](https://youtu.be/tt2k8PGm-TI)  
> [Middle – Zedd, Maren Morris, Grey](https://youtu.be/Lj6Y6JCu-l4)
> 
> I know I owe you all a world building post about the Government, and I'll get it out as soon as I can and will edit this comment once it's up. Other than that, hope to see you guys back again for Arc 3 and the Royal Wedding! :) Thanks for reading thus far. Comments, kudos, reqs and shares are always appreciated. As I said, been having a rough time and they've meant the world to me. It always blows me away that people like my stories. Thanks.
> 
> See you next Arc!
> 
> EDIT: Had [this art](http://sheilkuroi.tumblr.com/post/175175774676/commission-of-victuuri-for-ajwolf84-from-their) commissioned to show off our boys in their coronation outfits!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://ajwolf84.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AJWolf84).


End file.
